B x Friend
by Citobie614
Summary: [Chap 16 Up!] Baekhyun, seorang pegawai biasa perusahaan asuransi yang belum bisa move on dari masa lalu. "Heol, Aku cinta dia, tapi dia tidak tahu." ChanBaek, KaiBaek, Cogans x Baek/ Yaoi/17plus
1. bagian 1

B x Friend

Chapter 1: _Lets me kiss you_

Author: Jieyoo Park

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, And Others Cast

Rate: **M (17+)**

 **Note: Ini BxB aka Yaoi, jadi daripada pingsan mendingan kamu close tab nya yaa...**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, Januari 20xx**_

 _ **Close Bar, masih dimusim dingin.**_

Mataku sudah sedikit berkunang-kunang, ingin berjalan ke toilet saja aku agak sempoyongan. Tidak tahu sudah berapa gelas vodka aku minum tadi, yang pasti, efeknya terasa sekali. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya hilang karena mataku masih bisa menangkap dengan jelas adegan yang membuatku mau muntah. Jongin dan Kristal berbagi kecupan dengan Kristal bersandar dengan asik dibahu Jongin.

Seharusnya aku yang disana, keharusnya aku yang berbagi kecupan atau mungkin berbagi ciuman basah dengan Jongin. Bukan Kristal, bukan temanku itu.

Rencanaku malam ini gagal total. Padahal seumur hidupku baru pertama kalinya aku menyiapkan kejutan murahan seperti ini. Mati-matian aku menyisihkan gaji ku dan mencuri beberapa ratus ribu won dari Atm eomma untuk menyiapkan _birthday party_ untuk Jongin. Jujur saja ya, aku bukan tipe yang mau melakukan hal-hal yang repot seperti ini. Aku suka segala hal yang tidak membuatku pusing atau bahkan yang menguras isi kantong. Dan karena demi Kim Jongin aku mau-mau saja, _the power of love_ mungkin.

Tapi apa yang aku dapat, dengan kurang ajarnya Jongin mengajak si Jung itu jadi pacarnya didepan semua orang yang datang di party. Memang tidak banyak yang datang, hanya beberapa temanku juga teman Jongin yang aku undang. Tapi itu cukup membuat semua orang tahu jika malam ini -tepat ulang tahunnya- ia dan Kristal berpacaran.

Demi apa, apa dia tidak tahu maksud dari semua yang telah ku persiapkan untuknya? betapa specialnya dia, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai seseorang. Seseorang yang aku cintai hampir separuh umurku.

Aku dan Jongin bersahabat sejak kecil, sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SD. Jongin, dihari pertama sekolah dia menangis karena tidak mau duduk sebangku denganku. Mungkin dia takut denganku karena pernah satu hari saat ia dan ibunya kerumah kami -Ibunya berteman dengan eomma- sebelah sepatunya pernah aku lempar hingga nyangkut di atap rumah. Iseng saja sebenarnya, namanya juga anak kecil. _Yeah_ , sejak saat itulah, sejak aku minta maaf dengannya kami bersahabat dan selalu bersama. Walaupun saat SMA kami beda jurusan. Tapi itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Saat kami SMA aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya, tentu saja ia tidak tahu.

Seumur hidupnya Jongin baru tiga kali pacaran, _No_ , Empat kali dengan si Jung ini, _Uhg!_ Sekali waktu kami kelas 1 SMA, 1 kali saat kelas 3 dengan adik kelas kami, namanya Hyomin, Hyomin pernah kusiram di toilet karena ketahuan olehku ciuman dengan siswa lain. Dan kekasih Jongin yang terakhir adalah seorang mahasiswa sewaktu kami kuliah di Inha University, namanya aku lupa. Jongin itu Bi, dia mengencani banyak wanita dan pria namun tidak menjadikannya pacar. Kalau sudah tahap pacaran, berarti ia serius dan benar cinta.

Meskipun tampang wajahnya itu memang tampang playboy tapi dia itu tipe yang setia. Aku juga tipe setia, setia mempertahankan hubungan 'sahabat' yang menyebalkan ini. Jujur, aku takut. Takut angan-angan dan rencana-rencana masa depan yang aku bayangkan tidak terwujud. Dan ini faktanya, semuanya seolah-olah menertawakanku kalau semua ini delusi. Menghayalkan memang tidak dipungut biaya, tapi ditampar kenyataan itu luar biasa.

Uang tiga juta won ku melayang begitu saja malam ini. Oh Tuhan, bodohnya aku.

 _But_ , ada satu hal yang membuat aku setidaknya bisa bertahan. Jongin selalu mengutamakanku di kebutuhan paling atasnya.

Tunggu saja 10 jam dari sekarang, dia akan menelponku menceritakan segalanya. Entah perasaanku atau apa, tapi Jongin itu selalu membutuhkanku selama hidupnya. Bahkan untuk membeli celana dalam di toko ia mengajakku. Mungkin kedepannya akan tetap seperti itu, mana mau dia membawa wanita hanya sekedar untuk membeli celana dalam. Jongin itu punya rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Tapi di depanku dia bersikap seolah aku ibunya.

Aku kini duduk di pinggiran meja wastafel toilet bar tempat kami merayakan ulang tahun Jongin. Toilet kukunci dari dalam, biar saja orang kebelet buang air di luar sana.

Aku kembali menyala batang rokok keduaku. sesekali merapikan rambut di cermin toilet. Ya ampun, wajahku terasa tebal sekali. Beberapa kali kutepuk tapi tidak terasa sakit padahal dengan tepukan cukup keras. Biasa, ini pengaruh minum vodka tadi. Aku kembali memandangi wajahku yang rupanya memerah di cermin.

"Apa yang dilihatnya dari si Jung itu, seksi juga wajahku, walaupun Kristal memang cantik, tapi yang selama ini bersamanyakan selalu aku." Aku mencak-mencak sendiri di depan cermin seperti orang gila. Aku mengisap batang rokokku lagi dengan kesal.

"Jongin Bangsat! Ugh!". "Uang tiga jutakuu...ishh"

Brak

Tong sampah kutendang tadi roboh atau mungkin penyok. Kira-kira, kalau wajah Jongin itu kutendang apa penyok juga?

Ya Ampun. Kalau dia berjodoh denganku nanti kan rugi sekali kalau aku punya suami yang wajahnya penyok, di tendang olehku lagi. _Hell, No!_

"Kau pasti Jodoh ku kan, Jong ?" Ekspesiku sendiri dicermin seolah mengejekku. Mustahilkan kalau tidak jodoh, apa-apa kita mirip, semua yang diperlukannya ada padaku, begitu juga sebaliknya. _Yeah_ , walaupun tidak sepenuhnya yang ada di Jongin kubutuhkan semua, paling tidak cinta dan perhatiannya itu yang nomor satu. Aku ini manusia mandiri, tidak mau memakai fasilitas orang lain selama aku masih bisa beli sendiri.

Jongin memang kaya, banyak yang tergila padanya, termasuk aku. aku gila pada sahabatku sendiri, huh! Dia seorang direktur muda di perusahaan game yang ia bangun sendiri.

Brak.

Aku terkejut dan menoleh. Satu bilik toilet paling ujung terbuka, lalu seseorang keluar.

"Chanyeol ?"

Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan makhluk tinggi ini. Dia sepupu Jongin.

"Hm," gumamnya berjalan mendekatiku, membuka keran air di sampingku lalu mencuci tangan.

"Selama itukah kau dalam sana?" tanyaku menunjuk bilik tempat Chanyeol tadi.

"Selama itu juga aku mendengarmu. Tong sampah saja sampai penyok." jawabnya sambil melirik tong sampah yang hampir separuh isinya keluar, beberapa kondom bekas keluar dari sana. Aku berdecih. Kembali mengisap batang rokok yang sudah terbakar setengah batang.

Chanyeol ikut duduk disampingku, hingga membuat badanku bergeser dan bahuku menimpa dinding.

"Badanmu besar, buat apa kau ikut duduk disini juga." Ia tidak peduli malah mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak yang tergeletak di meja dan menyulut api pada ujung rokoknya.

"Kau sedang patah hati, ya?" tanyanya setelah gumpalan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya yang kissable itu. Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba memandangi bibirnya?

"Saudaramu membuat aku rugi besar malam ini. Dia sekarang pasti sudah di ranjang dengan si Jung itu." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarku.

"Kau habis berapa memangnya?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak sih, tapi cukup untuk bayar kredit mobilku sebulan. Sialan." Rokokku sudah habis, aku melemparnya kelantai keramik toilet dan Chanyeol yang punya kaki panjang itu mengilasnya dilantai dengan ujung sepatunya.

"Kau masih suka ya dengan sepupuku itu?"

"Aku itu cinta dengannya, bukan hanya suka. Meskipun aku sudah sering berkencan dan tidur dengan banyak pria perasaanku tidak pernah sedalam ini dengan seseorang." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding.

"Mau pergi kesuatu tempat?" Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kemana ? Kepalaku masih pusing."

"Sudah, ikut saja." dan dengan tiba-tiba dia menarikku keluar toilet. Kami berjalan keluar dari bar, Jongin dan Kristal sudah tidak kelihatan.

Chanyeol membawaku masuk kedalam lift, ia menekan tombol angka 32 yang berarti itu lantai terakhir gedung ini.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin itu dekat dengan Kristal, bukankan Kristal itu juga temanmu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, dia berdiri si sampingku, bahu kanannya ia sandarkan kedinding besi lift. Posisinya menghadapku sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku tahu sih, tapi tidak menyangka saja kalau dia menjadikan Kristal itu pacarnya hari ini, di pesta yang menghabiskan uangku, aku masih belum bisa terima!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa "Kasian sekali."

Ia terdiam setelah kutendang tulang keringnya.

Kami sudah sampai kelantai 32, Chanyeol menggandengku ke menuju sebuah pintu. Pintu yang menuju atap gedung.

"Kau kesana duluan, jangan bunuh diri sebelum aku kembali, ok." ia membukakan pintu dan akupun melangkahkan keluar.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanku, mungkin ada barang yang ketinggalan hingga dia berlari seperti itu.

Angin tengah malam di musim dingin membuat rasa berat dikepalaku mulai berkurang. Kira-kira sekarang sudah jam 1 malam. yang berarti ulang tahun Jongin sudah lewat, bukan berarti kerugianku juga lewat begitu saja. Aku harus mengembalikan uang eomma yang sudah sempat aku pakai dengan gajiku bulan depan. Menahan diri untuk tidak membeli cemilan sampai bulan depan. Mungkin aku harus sesekali mencuri cemilan V yang banyak itu dari dalam kulkas dapur. Manusia itu pelit sekali dengan kakaknya sendiri, padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau uang jajannya juga dariku.

Chanyeol kemudian datang dengan sekantung plastik hitam di tangannya.

"Kau baru beli apa?"

"Birnya habis, jadi _softdrink_ saja."

"Yang menyuruhmu beli minuman siapa, aku sudah banyak minum juga tadi di dalam. Tapi, _Softdrink_ juga tidak apa-apa." Aku membuka satu kaleng cola yang dibawa Chanyeol meneguknya hampir setengah kaleng.

"Jadi...kau masih kesal dengan Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol, kami berdua kini duduk dilantai semen tanpa alas apapun.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari. Disini dingin sekali, sialan." Aku mengeram. "Aku juga bingung kenapa juga aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya selama ini."

"Tampangmu benar-benar seperti orang stress." Aku menatapnya yang sedang meneguk minuman dingin itu. Sepupu Jongin ini orang dengan sifat menyebalkan setelah V.

"Aku hampir gila rasanya. Seperti, seperti ada benda sebesar kaleng soda menyumbat didalam sini." Chanyeol masih diam, tak ada komentar darinya saat aku menepuk nepuk dadaku yang rasanya sesak.

Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis. Jongin itu satu-satunya orang yang aku cinta selama ini, walaupun dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertamaku itu seorang Chef yang setiap minggu sore muncul di televisi dalam acara memasak disalah satu Chanel tv Amerika favorite eomma. Saat itu aku masih kelas 5 sd, dan demi apa aku jatuh cinta pada Chefnya yang berotot itu.

Chanyeol itu tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Jongin. Bahkan orang yang pertama tahu itu dia, saat kami masih kelas 3 SMP. Tapi kemudian kami beda sekolah karena Chanyeol harus ikut ayah dan ibunya pindah ke Paris.

Beberapa kali ia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk sekedar liburan. Tapi kabarnya, Chanyeol saat ini baru saja membuka sebuah toko kue di pusat kota.

Chanyeol adalah seorang Pastry Chef. Tidak pernah tahu kapan keahliannya muncul, tahu-tahu dia sudah jadi seorang ahli membuat kue di Paris sana. Beberapa kali wajahnya muncul di majalah yang biasa eomma rutin beli setiap bulannya. Aku belum pernah _sih_ kesana -ketokonya yang baru- apalagi disaat kantong sekarat seperti ini. _Sorry_ saja. Kecuali kalau diajak dan ditraktir oleh chefnya sendiri aku tidak akan menolak.

Beberapa kali aku dan Jongin pernah ke Paris mengunjunginya untuk liburan. Beberapa kali pula aku berharap akan terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Jongin. Bercinta atau sekedar berciuman dengan panasnya disana, namun semuanya tidak terwujud. Perhatian Jongin yang seolah kekasih itulah yang menyebabkan otak mesumku _turn on._

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada hembusan hangat di bawah telingaku, aku menoleh, wajah Chanyeol ada disana dengan wajah seolah menginginkanku. Aku menatap matanya yang seolah mengatakan kau 'kau butuh pelampiasan?'

Bibirnya semakin mendekat, aku tidak bergerak, tidak menolak. Mungkin karena aku setengah gila malam ini makanya aku diam saja saat bibirnya yang hangat itu sudah menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Napas Chanyeol hangat dan menghembus masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya lalu menarikku duduk di pangkuannya. Oh, aku begitu saja mengalungkan tanganku di bahunya. Telapak tangan Chanyeol merembet naik ketengkukku, menekan kepalaku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Bibirku di lumatnya dengan ritme yang membuatku merinding, belum lagi lidahnya menari dalam mulutku. _Damn, He's good kisser._

"Aku akan membantumu, Baek..." Ciuman mahkluk ini turun kedaguku, mengecupiku di sepanjang rahang kanan milikku. Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa memukul pahaku. Chanyeol sedang _horny-horny_ nya. Ia mengisap satu titik dileherku yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun hampir lemas. Kecupannya kembali bibirku, ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahku dan lidahnya kembali masuk. Ciuman Chanyeol itu manis, rasa cola. Ya, karena baru saja kami berdua minum cola yang sempat ia beli tadi. Lidahku kembali dihisapnya hingga masuk kedalam mulutnya, aku sempat cukup kewalahan. Aku baru tahu jika dia sehebat ini, beberapa _patners sex_ ku juga tak kalah hebat dalam urusan ciuman namun cara Chanyeol itu berbeda. Beda dimana itu aku tidak tahu yang pasti aku menikmatinya. Perang bibir kami seolah-olah belum berakhir, belum lagi tangan Chanyeol sudah merambat kemana-mana.

Sesuatu yang diluar insting terjadi.

Aku bersendawa. Sialan.

Gara-gara cola.

Pria ini menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatapku tak percaya. Ia kemudian terkekeh.

"Satu kilo meter dari sini ada Hotel. Ayo kita kesana." ujarku tak peduli dengan apa yang membuatnya tertawa. Aku beranjak dari pangkuannya, Chanyeol juga berdiri.

Dan malam ini, aku tidur dengannya. Agak tak terduga, sih. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli, saat hati kesal seperti ini perang ranjang selalu jadi pilihanku. Aku bukannya seorang yang murahan, ya. Tapi Seks itu kebutuhan manusia.

Chanyeol itu memang kurang ajar, menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku yang memang butuh pelampiasan atas kekesalan dan kekecewaanku pada Jongin. Ia muncul begitu saja dari bilik toilet dan membawaku berakhir di ranjang. Dan akupun, sebagai seorang yang mencintai Jongin sepihak disini seolah oke-oke saja tidur dengan Chanyeol, seseorang yang sudah tahu sejak lama bagaimana perasaanku pada Jongin.

Bagaimana nanti kalau aku kembali bertemu dengannya, aku harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja'kan? Byun Baekhyun, kurasa kau memang sudah terlalu mabuk.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

 _._

 _Cerita ini genre dewasa muda, kalau kamu masih kecil jangan baca ya sayaang,_

 _Cerita dengan Rate M bukan berarti harus ada NC, yess. Ini cerita Romance bukan cerita porno ya. So, tenang-tenang aja, gak bakal ngerusakin otak kalian, kecuali kalo emang rusak duluan. hohoho, saya becanda sayaang._

 _Ikutin terus ya ceritanya, komen kalo mau lanjut. You you pada harus tahu gimana susahnya bikin beginian. So complicated, you know?_

 _Udah ya, bye!_

 _CU._

Jieyoopark.


	2. bagian 2

_Chapter 2: Truly, madly, deeply_

 _._

 _._

 _ChanBaek_

 _._

 _._

Tadi malam kami tidak jadi kehotel, tapi kami tetap _bed war_. Bukan di mobil, tapi ditempat Chanyeol. Tokonya berada sekitar dua blok dari gedung tadi. Lebih dekat dan lebih cepat.

Toko kue Chanyeol itu memiliki dua lantai. Lantai bawah itu tentu saja menjadi lokasi toko juga dapur tempatnya berkutat dengan berbagai jenis tepung dan mentega. Dan lantai atas merupakan area pribadinya Chanyeol. Hanya ia dan orang yang berkepentingan yang boleh masuk. Dilantai atas hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan ruang tamu.

Kamar Chanyeol cukup luas dan ranjang juga kuat. Terbukti karena tidak roboh akibat aktivitas kami semalam.

"Mau selai apa, cokelat, kacang, strawberry atau blueberry?" Chanyeol yang memegang pisau roti di belakang meja pantrynya menunjuk beberapa macam selai yang di kemas dalam cawan kaca di hadapanku.

"Cokelat saja" Setelah mendengarku ia lalu mencolek selai cokelat dengan ujung pisau dan mengolesnya di atas roti panggang yang ada di piring. "Apa keran air hangat yang dikamar mandi lantai atas tadi lancar ? biasanya macet kalau musim dingin begini."

"Aku tidak mandi air hangat."

"Oh, ini, makanlah dulu. Nanti aku mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol melepas apronnya setelah menyeruput sisa kopi yang ada di cangkir miliknya diatas meja.

Setelah jam di dinding sudah menujukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, Chanyeol turun dari lantai dua. Ia sudah rapi dan terkesan simpel sekali, celana jeans warna biru pudar dan kaus hitam membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa. Sementara aku, aku masih memakai baju yang kemarin malam. Hampir saja tadi aku membongkar lemari Chanyeol mencari baju yang pas tapi setelah membuka pintu lemarinya terlihat sekali kalau bajunya tidak ada yang seukuran denganku, jadi tidak jadi saja, pintu lemarinya kututup lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa juga aku meminjam baju Chanyeol itu sama saja artinya aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Cukup hari ini saja terakhir aku bertemu dengannya mengingat betapa binalnya aku tadi malam. Kemana saja urat maluku tadi malam?

"Ayo!" Ujarnya. Aku sedikit kaget.

" _Sorry_ , aku pulang sendiri saja, ya? Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu." Alis Chanyeol yang sebelah kiri terangkat heran tapi kemudian turun dan kebentuk normal lagi.

"Oh, kemana memangnya?" tanyanya. Aku turun dari kursi dan memasukan _handphone_ ku kedalam kantong. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Ya sudah, terima kasih sarapannya chef. Daah" Aku sudah berjalan menuju pintu, seorang pegawai Chanyeol hampir kutabrak saat _say goodbye_ pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah sunyi saat aku pulang. Namanya juga hari minggu, mana mau V menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dirumah. _Eomma_ juga, sejak aku SMA _eomma_ punya kelompok sesama ibu-ibu siswa yang setiap akhir pekannya berkumpul. Besar kemungkinan hari ini _eomma_ bersama dengan teman-temannya juga.

"Garry..." pintu kamar lantai atas berderit setelah kupanggil namanya.

Guk guk

Garry itu nama anjing peliharaan kami usianya kira-kira 4 tahun. Sejenis anjing yang memiliki bulu yang tebal dan halus.

"Kemari!" Garry mendekat dan melompat senang karena mau kuberi _cookies_ miliknya. Pasti dia kelaparan sekali sampai lahap seperti itu.

"Apa V tidak memberimu makan? Bocah itu benar-benar." Garry masih asyik menikmati makanannya saat kutinggal kedapur.

Seoul hari ini sungguh dingin sekali. Januari yang buruk. Hari yang buruk. Perutku pula minta diisi. Ada _sticky note_ baru didepan kulkas yang di tempel _eomma_.

"B, _Eomma_ pergi bersama bibimu ke Busan hari ini. Ada keluarga suami bibimu yang meninggal. Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, hah?" _Eomma_ pasti menulis ini dengan sebal. _Handphone_ ku mati karena batere nya habis.

Isi kulkas semuanya mentah, sayur mentah, daging mentah juga ayam mentah. Malas sekali rasanya memasak tapi aku lapar. Aku tidak tahu dimana _eomma_ menyimpan mie instan, setiap kucari tidak ada tapi setiap _eomma_ yang memasaknya pasti ada. Ada tempat rahasia didapur ini. Tentu saja mie instan itu disimpan karena aku dan V biasanya akan memakan mie instan dari pada memasak atau memakan masakan _eomma_. Masakan _eomma_ itu enak _kok_ , itu kata almarhum _appa_. Dan, Ya, masakan eomma 'cukup'enak _'kok'._

"Mie instan itu tidak sehat. Aku capek-capek memasak, selalu tidak pernah habis kalian makan. Jangan cari mie instan lagi dirumah, kalau mau beli sendiri." Mulai dari saat itulah mie instan tidak pernah ada lagi didapur. V selalu membeli untuk persediaannya sendiri dan dia simpan dikamar. Kebetulan saja punyaku habis jadi mau tidak mau aku memasak sendiri.

Aku bisa memasak itu karena diajari oleh Appa sejak aku kelas tiga SMP. Memasak itu tidak hanya sekedar kau membumbui masakan hingga rasanya jadi enak, bukan seperti itu. Ada proses didalamnya, kau harus tahu alasan kenapa kau harus memasak makanan itu, ada serat yang harus dipenuhi dalam makan itu, yang paling penting kau harus memasak dengan senang hati. Kira-kira seperti itu ucapan appa dulu. Katanya Filosofi memasak tidak jauh artinya dari filosofi hidup 'Semua butuh proses'.

Saat kelas 2 SMA aku pernah menjuarai lomba memasak disalah satu tv swasta. Dan esok harinya aku jadi terkenal disekolah walau agak malu juga _sih_ , masa laki-laki hobinya memasak. Orang tidak tahu kalau aku seperti itu karena aku tahu Jongin suka sekali makan masakan enak. Aku ingin sekali jika suatu saat aku setiap hari menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Bukan sebagai seorang pembantu tapi sebagai pasangan hidup.

Tapi,

Aku jadi ingat lagi' _kan_ kalau tadi malam dia baru saja berpacaran Kristal. Hampir saja aku lupa kalau Jongin itu sekarang sudah _taken_.

Mana aku tahu kalau orang yang selalu dikisahi Kristal itu Jongin. Kalau aku tahu pasti sejak awal sudah ku cegah. Tahun ini aku _single_ lagi.

Wajah mereka tadi malam senang sekali, sedangkan hatiku rasanya terbelah-belah lagi. Aku'kan cukup biasa kalau Jongin bersama orang lain didepanku.

" _Hyung_ , kau masak apa?" V baru datang dan langsung menemuiku didapur.

"Ayam goreng. Kau tahu kalau _Eomma_ pergi ke Busan?" Ia mengangguk.

"Kami sudah menelponmu. Nomormu saja yang tidak aktif. Hebat sekali kau tidak pulang semalaman."

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

"Jongin _Hyung_ pacaran dengan Kristal _Noona_ kan?" Aku meliriknya. Darimana dia tahu?

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Berarti kau sedang patah hati, ya? Kasiaan..." V terkejut saat pinggiran atas wajan yang diatas kompor kupukul dengan spatula.

"Kau senang sekali, hah?" Ia malah tertawa mendengarku.

"Mana mau Jongin dengan orang sepertimu." Ya ampun, anak ini! "Lihat dirimu, mandi saja belum, punya hobi minum bir lagi. Cari laki-laki lain saja ya, _Hyung_." Ayam gorengku hampir saja gosong karena meladeni bocah ini.

"Tahu apa kau anak kecil!" Aku kembali memasukan dua potong ayam terakhir kedalam wajan yang berisi minyak panas.

" _Eomma_ tidak sabar menunggumu cepat punya kekasih. Setahun penuh kemarin kau tidak punya kekasih sama sekali."

"Aku kan tidak mau dengan yang lain. Jongin yang dekat saja sulit diraih, apalagi yang jauh."

"Prinsip yang benar-benar salah." V membuka pintu kulkas lalu membawa botol kaca yang ada didalam kulkas lalu meletakannya keatas meja makan. Ia meminum segelas penuh air dingin. " _Hyung_ aku lapaaar." Bocah itu merengek dikursinya.

"Sebentar lagi." Bocah itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. Suara jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu mengganggu sekali. "Seharian kau kemana saja?" tanyaku.

"Pergi bersama temanku lah," Jawabnya. "Eh, tadi pagi Jongin _Hyung_ menelpon kerumah menanyakanmu. Memangnya kau kemana saja semalaman?"

"Untuk apa dia menelpon kerumah, kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?"

" _Handphone_ mu kan mati,"

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia bilang apa?" tanyaku. Ayam gorengku sudah matang. Aku membawa piring ayam goreng keatas meja makan lalu membawa sepiring nasi untukku sendiri biar saja V mengambil untuknya sendiri.

"Tidak ada, cuma menyuruhku memberitahumu kalau dia akan kerumah jam tujuh malam ini." Ayam goreng yang aku makan mendadak terasa menyangkut ditenggorokan.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Salah sendiri tidak pulang semalaman." Tanpa merasa kalau dia sudah durhaka padaku V dengan asyiknya makan ayam goreng buatanku. Jongin mungkin dalam perjalan kemari karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18. 50 malam.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan mengharapkan si Kim itu, patah hati lagi kan?"

"Hubungan mereka pasti tidak akan lama, aku jamin. Jongin belum tahu Kristal itu seperti apa." Aku mulai makan lagi.

"Mulai mejelekan teman sendiri, huh?" Dan aku semakin tidak peduli pada ocehan V. Ia mewarisi sifat yang pada dasarnya penyayang, mungkin mulutnya yang pedas itu karena terbiasa hidup denganku yang pada dasarnya juga bicara tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Selama _appa_ tidak ada aku jadi tulang punggung keluarga, pensiunan _appa_ memang cukup untuk belanja dapur saja sedangkan kebutuhan yang lain aku perlu membelinya dengan gajiku. Dan syukur saja aku bekerja di perusahaan yang gaji karyawannya cukup tinggi. V sekolah itu dibiayai oleh negara karena otaknya memang cemerlang.

Bel rumah berbunyi setelah aku menyelesaikan suapan terakhir. Itu Jongin, aku tahu dia karena cara memencet bel berbeda dari tamu yang lain.

"Baek, kalau suara bel rumahmu seperti ini, berarti aku yang datang." Ia menekan bel rumah dua kali berturut-turut lalu jeda dan di tekannya bel sekali lagi. Itu saat kami masih kelas satu SMP, saat dia masih jadi tetanggaku.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dia bersandar di pintu satunya lagi.

" _Goodnight_ B," Sapanya, dari dulu aku sukaaa sekali senyum itu. Semacam senyum yang membuatmu rela buka baju dihadapannya.

"Hei, ayo masuk." Jongin mengikutiku.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa _handphone_ mu tidak aktif?" Tanyanya, aku melirik kotak yang dibawanya. "Apa itu?" Jongin melihat kearah lirikanku, kotak itu diangkatnya. "Oh, ini pizza. Untuk V."

" _What_?" Anak itu tidak memberi tahu kalau ia menitip pizza. Sengaja memang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku. Kemarin malam kau kemana?" Jongin menatapku penuh intimidasi yang membuatku harus bicara 'setengah jujur'. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku tidur dengan sepupunya kemarin malam.

"Aku pergi kesuatu tempat kemarin malam."

"Dengan siapa? Kucari-cari kau tidak ada."

"Kau mencariku? Bukankah tadi malam kau dengan Kristal." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memang, tapi setelah kuantar dia pulang aku mencarimu. Kau lupa kebiasaan kita setiap ada yang ulang tahun?" Ah, itu. Kukira dia yang semalam lupa. Aku dan Jongin punya kebiasaan jika salah satu dari kami ada yang ulang tahun. Setiap malam ulang tahun sebelum waktu berganti kami berdua menyiapkan resolusi baru di usia yang baru. Saling mengoreksi diri satu sama lain sambil berpelukan sampai pagi.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Kukira kau akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama Kristal."

"Ya tidak mungkin lah..." Jongin menarikku dan meletakkan lengannya dibahuku. Kami menuju dapur.

" _Eommonim_ dimana? Sunyi sekali, biasanya televisi masih menyala jam seperti ini."

" _Eomma_ ke Busan, ada keluarga yang meninggal."

"Oh..." Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Tampang V yang duduk diseberangnya senang sekali saat melihat kotak yang diletakan Jongin di atas meja. " _Hyung_ , ini pesananku yang tadi kan?"

"Hm, makanlah sepuas mu."

Setelah aku selesai membereskan dapur. Meja makan sudah kosong, tidak ada orang disana namun suara mereka terdengar dari ruang tamu. Heboh main _game_ bersama.

Aku pergi kekamarku untuk mandi. Seharian aku belum mandi. Sepulang dari tempat Chanyeol tadi aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Aku jalan-jalan kemana saja untuk menghilang rasa kesal.

Aku kesal. Luar biasa kesal ya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti orang yang sepertinya mudah sekali punya kekasih. Pacar saja tidak punya sementara rata- rata temanku sudah punya tunangan dan menikah. Bicara seperti ini seolah membuatku seperti _kebelet_ ingin punya pacar, padahal bukan seperti itu, ada hal yang lebih bisa dimaknai jika kau punya seseorang yang selalu setia disampingmu kecuali keluarga tentunya.

 _I just need someone maybe_ , baik saat aku masih waras juga saat sedang gila-gilanya.

Aku memang punya _someone_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin. Aku yakin aku itu juga _someone_ nya Jongin tapi bukan dalam artian seseorang yang akan dia cinta. Ya, Aku sangat paham hal itu. V sering sekali menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan kakak temannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang baik bahkan aku sempat beberapa kali kencan dengan orang yang sama, nama pria itu Taecyon. Ototnya luar biasa seksi, suaranya juga. Dia seorang _manager_ disebuah majalah fashion ternama di Seoul dan jika pekerjaannya seperti itu pasti bisa dibayangkan gaya berpakaiannya seperti apa. Tidur dengannya seolah jadi impian para wanita diluar sana. Aku hanya berpacaran dengannya kurang lebih dua bulan, dan Luhan menganggapku sudah tidak waras karena memutuskan pria dengan level tinggi seperti Taecyon. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan itu teman satu kantotku. Posisi kami dikantor sama-sama karyawan.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin ada dikamarku duduk diatas kasur sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang kututup membuat dia melihatku.

"Hei," Ia meletakan ponselnya diatas ranjang dan berdiri menghampiriku. Handuk yang ditanganku sudah berpindah tangan karena ditariknya. Dengan senyum yang membuat lutut siapa saja bergetar ia mengeringkan rambut basahku dengan handuk tadi. Nah, kenapa tadi aku tidak pakai handuk saja bukannya pakai baju handuk? Siapa tahu Jongin tiba-tiba kelepasan dan kami berakhir dengan bercinta ranjangku dan setelah itu aku minta pertanggung jawaban seperti anak perawan yang baru saja diperkosa, "Kau harus betanggung jawab Jong! Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Oh, Itu tidak mungkin. Ya ampun.

"Rambutmu basah sekali, kau bisa sakit jika terus mandi seperti ini saat musim dingin seperti sekarang."

"Tapi aku seksi kaaan..." Tawa Jongin meledak kalau aku sudah bicara seperti itu.

"Mana ada seksi seperti ini? Wajahmu itu lucu sekaliii." Jongin menarik kedua pipiku dengan gemas. Beginilah rasanya punya teman rasa pacar. Mengenaskan.

Tangannya kupukul agar cubitannya lepas. "Sakit, sialan." Dia cuma tertawa tanpa tahu kalau dadaku bergemuruh. Tawanya reda dan tatapannya itu kembali membuatku merasa hanya ada aku yang ada dimata hitamnya.

"B..."

"Ya?"

"Kau belum mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku."

"O'o... _Umm, yeah. Sorry..._ " Salah besar sekali jika Jongin beranggapan seperti itu. Aku ini orang pertama yang mengucapkan padamu tanpa kamu tahu, Jong. Aku juga orang yang selalu berdoa semoga selalu ada keajaiban untukmu, untuk hubungan kita. Mungkin saja bisa ada hari yang begitu ajaib dimana kau tiba-tiba melamarku diatas puncak gunung Everest. Dan satu lagi, aku juga orang yang rela membayar sewa bar untuk pesta ulang tahunmu malam itu. Semua itu, semua itu kau tidak tahu. Tidak pernah sadar.

"Kau seharian tidak ada kabar? Kau kemana saja, dari tadi aku tanya tidak dijawab. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu tidak ada yang tahu. Kau semalaman tidak pulangkan?" Jongin meremas bahuku. "Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Tidak. Percaya diri sekali."

"Aku itu mengenalmu Baek, ada dua hal yang membuatmu tidak ada kabar seharian. Pertama, kau akan hilang jika ada masalah dengan _Eommonim_ , kedua, kau akan hilang jika kau sedang marah denganku." Jongin belum berubah sama sekali, ia masih peka denganku. Tapi tidak benar bisa membaca hatiku.

"Aku jalan-jalan dengan Luhan."

"Bohong." Jongin menembakku dengan bentakan kecilnya. "Aku sudah menelpon Luhan. Dia tidak bersamamu." Aku menatapnya. Kami beradu tatapan saling membenarkan meski pada kenyataanya aku memang bohong, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada orang ini. Menyiksa sekali. Matanya itu membuatku begitu saja bicara sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Oke, aku memang pergi seharian. Sendirian. _Handphone_ ku mati. Jadi tidak bisa menelponmu karena aku anti sekali memakai telepon umum. Sudah paham?" Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu tarikan napas. Jongin melihatku lalu menghela napas, ia mendekat selangkah lalu begitu saja memelukku. Aku sangat suka pelukannya, membuatku selalu merasa pulang. Cara lengannya mengelilingi pinggangku, cara hembusan napasnya, cara kami berkomusikasi dalam diam. Memang tidak salah aku cinta sekali dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Apa salahnya juga kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Pacarmu' _kan_ ada, kenapa kau khawatir padaku?"

"Kau marah tentang itu?"

"Tentang itu?"

"Oke, aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu kalau aku berkencan dengannya."

"Yang punya rahasia disini sebenarnya siapa _sih_?"

"Aku dekat dengannya itu cuma sebulan saja. Walaupun sebentar, tapi aku sangat merasa kalau aku sangat cinta."

"Dari sebulan waktu yang kau miliki, satu hari saja kau tidak punya waktu untuk bilang padaku. Jadi salah siapa kalau aku...cukup kecewa." Dan sakit hati pastinya, sialan. Jongin menatapku dalam diam. Akhirnya sadar juga dia kalau aku marah. Tapi yang jadi masalah aku itu tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengannya. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau dengan Kristal sekarang?" Jongin membalas senyumanku.

"Seperti pasangan lain juga. Tapi malam ini aku khususkan untuk istri pertama dulu, kasihan dia seharian marah-marah." Aku menyipitkan mata sementara dia kembali tertawa. "Cepat pasang baju, agar kita segera pergi."

"Kemana? Untuk apa?"

"Kemana saja. _Bye the way_ , mana hadiah untukku?" Seperti anak kecil dia mengandahkan telapak tangannya didepan wajahku.

"Aku malas keluar rumah Jong, lagipula kalau cuma mau merayakan ulang tahunmu kita bisa dirumah saja." Jongin memasang wajah mau tak mau menerima ucapanku. "Hadiah ulang tahunmu ada didalam lemari. Nanti kuberikan asalkan kita tidak pergi kemana-mana."

"Baiklah, aku beli kue ulang tahunnya dulu ya. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Malas."

"Oh, oke. Tunggu dirumah saja."

"Iyaaaa..." Dan Jongin pun keluar dari kamarku. Keluar membeli kue ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kebiasaan kami itu. Jongin bilang, kalau merayakan ulang tahun bersamaku dan menyusun resolusi baru sambil berdoa bersama itu segala rencana tahunannya akan berhasil, mungkin karena aku ikut mengamini jadi harapannya mudah terkabul, doa orang yang tersakiti hatinya' _kan_ di dengar oleh Tuhan. Duh!

Aku cukup senang juga _sih_ , karena bagiku itulah yang dikatakan _best moment_ untukmu dan untuk orang yang kau cintai. Aku sangat tahu rasanya.

Kami bersama hingga malam benar-benar berakhir, meskipun tanggal ulang tahun Jongin sudah berlalu rasanya tidak berbeda dan tetap terasa sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak tahu ini akan berlanjut sampai kapan dan apa saja yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah berhenti menyelipkan satu harapan yang aku buat sejak aku jatuh cinta pada si Kim ini, harapan yang selalu aku ucap dalam hati setiap ada moment besar dalam hidupku. Seperti moment malam ini misalnya.

 _I'll be your dream_

 _I'll be your wish_

 _I'll be your fantasy_

 _I'll be your hope_

 _I'll be your love_

 _Be everything that you need_

 _I'll love you more with every breath_

 _Truly, madly, deeply do._

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Saya nulis chapter ini sambil denger lagu favorit saya yang judulnya sama dengan chapter ini. Oh, saya jadi jatuh cinta sama si Jongin gegara nulis chapter ini masa. Ugh!**_

 _ **Ya udah, jangan lupa di review ya sayaaang, biar saya semangat dikit nulis lanjutannya...hohoho**_

 _ **CU**_

 _ **Jieyoopark**_


	3. bagian 3

**B x Friend**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Telpon di siang hari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima bulan sudah berlalu, lima bulan juga Jongin dan Kristal menjadi sepasang kekasih. Patah hatiku berangsur-angsur menghilang. Bukan, bukan karena aku punya kekasih atau teman dekat yang baru, bukan juga karena liburan di luar negeri, bukan itu. Tak mungkin juga aku liburan disaat-saat seperti ini, saat aku dan orang-orang dikantor hampir setiap minggu lembur. Bisa habis dipotong gajiku oleh atasan. Kerja dan terus-terus kerjalah yang membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Sesekali Jongin datang kekantor saat jam makan siang dan sekarang dia bukan datang untuk menemuiku tapi menemui Kristal, kekasihnya. Dulu, saat dia 'masih' datang untuk menemuiku aku jadi semangat sekali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum jam makan siang. Aku bahkan pergi ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar memakai lipbalm, tentu saja bukan lipstik ya, aku ini laki-laki. AC ruangan sering sekali membuat kulit kering, terutama bibir, bibirkan aset penting semua orang, dengan bibir kau bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta tapi dengan bibir juga kau bisa membuat orang celaka. Berpenampilan menarik didepan orang yang kau suka'kan wajar. Lagipula, Jongin pernah bilang kalau bibirku itu bagus tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau bibirku adalah bibir yang ingin dia cium. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa kali dia dan Kristal berciuman? Apa mereka pernah tidur bersama? Pikiranku sudah kemana-mana, ck.

Kristal keluar dari ruangannya sambil membawa tas yang ia beli di Paris dua bulan lalu. Bicara tentang liburannya di Paris, dia hampir membelikanku semua barang yang sama dengan yang ia beli.

" _Baek, kalau saja kau itu perempuan, aku akan membelikanmu tas seperti ini juga, sepatu seperti ini, jaket yang seperti ini. Aku akan senang sekali jika kita memiliki barang yang sama."_ Ujarnya dulu. _Yeah_ , pada akhirnya dia hanya memberiku parfume yang aromanya sangat _girly_ sekali, aku tentu saja senang, bukan senang dengan aroma parfumenya tapi senang atas kebaikan hatinya. Kristal itu orangnya baik sekali, tipe orang yang membagi barang miliknya jika kau meminta. Dia anak tunggal tapi tidak manja. Kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan kaya raya, aku juga sedikit heran kenapa dia mau-maunya bekerja di perusahaan asuransi seperti ini ketimbang bekerja dikantor ayahnya yang tinggi menjulang di tenggah kota Seoul. Sekali lagi, dia itu rendah hati dan mandiri. Jujur saja, dia sudah seperti adik perempuan yang aku idamkan. Jadi tidak salah juga jika Jongin jatuh cinta dengannya, dimana-mana mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi.

"Baek, kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kami? Jongin sudah menunggu di lobby." Kristal menghampiriku seperti biasa. Kadang ajakannya kutolak. Tapi karena hari ini aku sudah sekali lapar namun isi dompetku menipis dan tanggal gajihan masih lama. Ajakannya aku terima.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Aku merapikan beberapa kertas diatas meja kerjaku kemudian memasukan dompet dan handphoneku kedalam kantong celana.

"Ayo."

Saat kami sudah sampai di lobby kantor, Jongin terlihat sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei!" Kristal berseru dan Jongin menoleh kearah kami. Jongin tersenyum tampan seperti biasa, sama seperti pemeran laki-laki dalam film romantis yang baru melihat pacarnya datang. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia mencium pipi Kristal saat wanita itu berada dalam pelukannya. Setengah hatiku bicara "Salah sekali kau berdiri disini, Byun Baekhyun". Tapi aku lapar, jadi aku tidak peduli.

"Kita akan pergi makan siang dimana?" Tanya Kristal saat kami berjalan menuju mobil Jongin lalu kami bertiga masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tidak tahu, Baek, kau mau makan apa siang ini?" Kristal malah bertanya padaku. Aku yang sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang seolah-olah jadi tuan muda.

"Apapun dan dimanapun, kalau bisa jangan ditempat yang jauh karena jam makan siang hanya sebentar." Kristal menganggukan kepalanya paham dan setuju.

"Ah! Dua blok dari sini ada tempat makan ramen yang enak. Aku pernah mengunjunginya sekali, kita kesana saja." Sudah kubilang Kristal itu rendah hati, dia tidak seperti orang kaya pada umumnya yang harus makan ditempat yang mahal, sekarang dia membawa makan ramen. Betul katanya, tak jauh dari sini memang ada tempat makan ramen yang cukup heboh di media sosial. Semacam tempat yang sesuai dengan selera anak muda jaman sekarang, tapi aku belum pernah kesana juga _sih._ Jadi, aku dan Jongin setuju-setuju saja dan mobil Jongin pun perlahan meninggalkan area parkir.

Jam makan siang seperti ini hampir semua tempat makan ramai, apalagi di daerah-daerah perusahan seperti tempat kami bekerja. Kau akan banyak menemui para pegawai kantoran memenuhi semua meja tempat makan dan cafe. Setibanya kami ditempat makan ramen, hanya tertinggal dua meja yang kosong didalam restoran. Kristal seperti anak kecil berlari menghampiri meja makan agar tidak diambil orang terlebih dahulu. Jongin tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Aku senang sekali melihat tawa itu, meskipun bukan untukku. Terlihat sekali dia sangat bahagia dan tiba-tiba aku jadi malu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jika aku yang jadi kekasihnya apa dia akan sebahagia itu? Aku jadi ingat kata-kata Jongin jikalau dia sangat cinta sekali pada Kristal. Aku bisa apa?

"Ayo! Pesan yang mana?" Kristal menunjukan buku menu padaku. Dibuku itu banyak sekali foto ramen yang semuanya terlihat enak sekali hingga mampu membuatku meneguk liur. Aku malas sekali membaca nama menunya yang merupakan tulisan Jepang meskipun dibawahnya ada tulisan Hangul. Jadi aku tunjuk saja mana menu yang aku mau.

"Aku pesan yang ini."

"Oh, Baekhyun mau makan yang itu, kamu mau makan apa, sayang?"

"Kau saja yang pilih, semua ramen aku suka." Jawab Jongin, dan itu benar, Jongin memang menyukai ramen. Aku pernah membuat ramen untuknya dengan resepku sendiri dan tentu saja Jongin sangat suka, seperti yang dia bilang tadi, dia suka semua jenis ramen.

Ketika menunggu hampir sepuluh menit dan diselingi dengan obrolan. Ramen kami bertiga datang, seorang pelayan laki-laki yang punya bokong yang kencang mengantarnya ke meja kami. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ya, tapi bokong itu memang bagus. Kalau saja aku seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ genit, pasti dengan sengaja aku menyentuhnya- Upss.

Kami bertiga makan sambil bercerita, kebanyak semua cerita itu dariku. Hampir semua orang yang aku kenal mengatakan kalau aku itu penghidup suasana, mereka bilang itu yang membuat mereka suka denganku atau bahkan jatuh cinta denganku. Saat aku kuliah dulu, beberapa gadis mengatakan cinta langsung padaku, rata-rata mereka cantik dan polos, kalau saja aku suka wanita mungkin aku jadi playboy terkenal dikampus, sayangnya tidak, aku lebih suka menganggap dan menjadikan mereka temanku. Wanita itu mahkluk yang rapuh. Sekali mereka jatuh cinta dan sakit hati mereka akan jera, semacam ada trauma. Berbeda dengan laki-laki, semua laki-laki yang ada didunia itu mengagumkan menurutku. Aku tidak mau munafik dengan kenyataan jika sebenarnya laki-laki lebih membuatku bergairah. Itulah yang 'salahsatu' alasan yang membuatku menyukai mereka.

Seoul siang ini terasa hangat, aku berkeringat menikmati ramen milikku. Hampir separuh isi mangkukku sudah aku makan. Dan sesuatu mengganggu, tiba-tiba handphone yang ada didalam kantongku berbunyi.

"Hallo?"

" _Ini dengan tuan Byun Baekhyun?"_ Suara seorang laki-laki bicara dari seberang sana. Aku bingung, suaranya mirip suara operator telpon seluler, tapi mana mungkin juga operator menelponku akukan sudah bayar tagihan telpon dengan rutin.

" _Nde_ , ini dari-"

" _Kami dari kantor kepolisan Seoul, anda sebagai sebagai wali dari tahanan atas nama Byun Taehyung diminta agar kekantor polisi untuk menjemput tahanan dengan jaminan."_

" _Ndee?_ Taehyung?" Aku syok setengah mati.

" _Benar, adik anda dilaporkan kekantor polisi atas tindakan kekerasan yang telah ia lakukan pada temannya kampusnya sendiri. Saat ini Byun Taehyung berada dikantor kami."_ Sumpitku langsung kulepas dari tangan. Apalagi yang dilakukan bocah labil itu?

"Baik, terima kasih pak polisi, saya akan segera kesana." Dan sambungan telpon itu langsung terputus setelah pak polisi tadi mengucapkan selamat siang.

"Apa? Siapa yang yang ditangkap polisi? Uri Taehyung?" Jongin langsung bertanya padaku begitu juga dengan ekpresi Kristal.

"Aiiisssh, aku tidak bawa mobil sendiri lagi, bocah itu membuat masalah apalagi sih."

"Kau mau kuantar kekantor polisi sekarang?" Aku menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah lebih panik dariku, ada apa dengannya? Aku sendiri santai saja, yang membuatku kesal karena aku harus rapat sehabis jam makan siang ini dan untuk masalah V, biar saja dia disana dulu kalau perlu dia menginap disana. Tapi yang jadi masalah itu jangan sampai _eomma_ tahu, bisa kacau urusan.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Nanti aku menjemputnya setelah jam pulang kerja saja." Ujarku. Jongin dan Kristal diam saja dan memasang wajah _'it's okay'_.

Sepulang dari tempat kerja, aku langsung menuju kekantor polisi. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi aku terjebak macet dijalan. Situasi seperti ini siapa sih yang tidak kesal? Jalanan panas dan aku belum mandi. Cuaca selalu ekstrim seperti ini kalau sudah akan berganti musim, sepanjang hari tiba-tiba panas dan terkadang turun hujan. Lagu _Just the way you're_ milik Bruno Mars tiba-tiba mengalun dari radio mobilku dan sedikit mengangkat rasa kesal. Lagu inikan ditujukan untuk kekasih hati yang kita puja, betapa mempesonanya pasanganmu sampai-sampai saat dia tersenyum saja kau merasa bumi berhenti berputar. Aku suka sekali lagu ini, aku suka Bruno Mars. Suaranya bagus dan badannya yang seksi itu inginku peluk. Kalau orang yang jatuh cinta pasti akan senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar lagu ini, tapi aku tidak. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkencan. Terakhir, sebelum hari ulang tahun Jongin. Dan sekarang, hampir lima bulan aku tidak pernah berkencan apalagi tidur dengan laki-laki. Hari terus berlalu dan umur semakin bertambah sementara aku masih begini-begini saja. Masih mengharapkan Jongin. Salahkah aku? Aku bahkan pernah mencoba berpacaran dengan pria yang dari segimana pun lebih baik dari Jongin, aku sayang tapi aku tidak cinta. Cintaku masih sepenuhnya untuk Jongin. Ada saatnya juga _sih_ aku sadar kalau aku tidak seharusnya seperti ini terus menerus, tapi saat diambang kesadaranku rasa itu justru semakin menggebu. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah punya kisah cinta yang romantis, ada-ada saja hal yang harus membuatku melepaskan mereka. Entah karena mereka harus menikah dengan wanita, sudah punya tunangan, bahkan ada yang sudah punya istri. Mana aku tahu kalau salah satu teman kencanku itu sudah menikah dan untungnya aku tidak sampai tahap lanjut pada hubungan itu dan masih batas ciuman. Tapi yang memalukan itu saat kami berciuman tiba-tiba istrinya datang. Selanjutnya bisa kau bayangkan sendiri.

Tak terasa aku sudah memasuki kawasan kepolisian, pria gagah berseragam berlalu lalang. Mobilku aku parkirkan di halaman depan kantor polisi Seoul. Aku paling malas sekali kalau sudah kekantor polisi, terakhir aku kekantor polisi itu pertengahan tahun lalu. Aku hampir saja menginap kalau saja Jongin tidak menjemputku. Aku saat itu terkena kasus mengganggu keamanan- aku mabuk dan sebenarnya tidak sadar kalau aku dibawa dikantor polisi- saat aku dalam perjalan pulang kerumah. Dan lihat, para polisi-polisi tersebut menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum seolah mereka teringat pada kenangan lama, kenangan memalukan menurutku. Dari cerita Jongin, aku pernah naik keatas meja polisi dan hampir membuka baju, tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, yang kutahu Jongin itu tidak pernah bohong padaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang polisi wanita yang bertugas dimeja paling depan bertanya.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, siang tadi saya mendapatkan telpon bahwa anak muda bernama Byun Taehyung ditahan disini, apa itu benarkan?" Si perempuan tadi tersenyum.

"Benar, anda bisa langsung mengurusnya dengan Tuan Choi?"

"Tuan Choi? Yang mana orangnya?" Hampir saja perempuan itu menjawab namun terlebih dahulu ada suara Husky dibelakangku dan memanggil namaku.

"Byun-ssi?" Aku menoleh dan Ya Tuhan, tidak rugi aku datang kemari.

"Ya?"

"Silahkan ikut saya." Suara mirip sekali dengan orang yang menelponku tadi siang. Badannya tinggi sekali, ukuran celananya berada diposisi yang pas, dia memakai seragam yang mencetak keseluruhan badannya yang masuk poin 98 untukku, nyaris sempurna. Ditanganya ada segelas kopi hitam yang gelasnya terbuat dari kertas tahan air. Ekpresinya keras dan wajahnya tegas, aku suka yang seperti itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Ujarnya. Aku langsung duduk didepannya tanpa kata. Nama lengkapnya tercetak di _nametag_ tepat di dada sebelah kiri: Choi Seung Hyun.

"Anda ingin minum kopi?" Dia mengangkat kopi yang masih ditangannya dan menawarkan padaku, _Oh Shit!_ Itukan bekas dari bibirnya yang seksi itu. Dia ini sengaja menggodaku atau apa?

"Boleh." Dia tersenyum miring lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Ujarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian polisi seksi ini datang dengan segelas kopi dengan gelas yang sama seperti miliknya. Dibawah gelasku dia lapisi dengan alas gelas yang terbuat dari kertas tipis juga.

"Silahkan, Byun- _ssi_."

"Terima kasih." Ujarku. Kopinya masih belum ku sentuh sama sekali. "Jadi, apa yang harus saya jamin agar adik saya bisa keluar, tuan Choi?" Tanyaku _to the point_. Aku harus ingat tujuan utamaku kesini meskipun godaan didepan mataku besar sekali.

"Anda hanya harus memenuhi beberapa prosedur yang sudah kami siapkan." Jawabnya lalu mengoperasikan komputer yang ada didepannya. Dia memberi beberapa pertanyaan yang langsung kujawab untuk keperluan data yang dia ketik dikomputer.

V masuk kedalam mobil, urusan dengan polisi sudah selesai. Wajahnya kusut sekali, lebam dimana-mana. Mobilku kubawa dengan tenang keluar dari area parkir kantor kepolisian.

"Hyuuung. Aku lapar sekali, bisa kita berhenti ditempat makan dulu?" Bocah ini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menatapnya geram. Tidak tahukan dia kalau kakaknya ini seharian ini menjalani hari yang mengenaskan? Dengan pelan mobilku hentikan ditepi jalan. V bingung denganku, belum sempat ia menjawab, belakang kepalanyanya sudahku geplak.

"Aww! Ya! Hyung! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau mau jadi preman? Hebat sekali kau menghajar orang sampai masuk rumah sakit? Memangnya yang bayar tagihan rumah sakitnya itu kau, Hah?!"

"Tapi dia yang salah! Wajar saja dia mendapatkanya! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Menyalahkanmu? Ya Tuhan, Bocah ini! Apa kau tidak sadar kesalahanmu itu apa?Aku tidak menyengkolahkanmu untuk jadi preman!"

"Aku juga tidak akan mengahajarnya jika dia tidak salah!"

"Memangnya dari segimana kau jadi pihak yang benar, hah?! Kalau _eomma_ tahu, apa kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Pokoknya bukan aku yang salah!"

"YA, BYUN TAEHYUNG!"

"APA? Hyung pikir aku tidak marah dan malu jika keluargaku dihina seperti itu?!" Ucapan V membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Ayahnya tukang selingkuh dan kakaknya seorang gay yang menggoda suami orang! Dengan ucapannya seperti itu kau pikir aku tidak marah, hah!" V balas berteriak padaku. Wajah V memerah dan matanya mulai berair. Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah... yang dikatakan mereka itu semua benar..." V menatapku sangsi atas ucapanku.

"Apa hyung sudah gila?"

"Di depan ada kedai, kita makan disana saja." Mobilku ku jalankan kembali. Aku selalu tidak suka jika membahas ini. Kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

Di tempat makan kami berdua masih diam. V sepertinya masih kesal sekali dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Aku memindahkan daging ayam yang ada didalam mangkokku kedalam mangkok V. Ia masih diam.

"Mulai sekarang, kita hanya perlu membayar tagihan rumah sakit temanmu itu."

"Dia bukan temanku." Akhirnya dia merespon

"Teman atau tidak tetap saja kita yang bayar tagihannya, jangan salahkan aku kalau uang jajanmu akan kupotong."

"Kenapa harus kita yang bayar, merekakan kaya."

"Karena kau yang membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Mengerti, adikku yang labil?" V memutar matanya malas.

"Obati lukaku nanti. Apa kau juga terluka ditempat lain?"

"Hm,"

"Obati sendiri." V berdecak mendengarku.

"Yang diucapkannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kau itu tidak menggoda suami orang, suami orang yang tergoda. Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana." Ujarnya tiba-tiba tapi tak menatap wajahku. Aku meliriknya yang masih menikmati makanannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku memang menggoda."

"Maksudku itu bukan seperti itu, jangan percaya diri ya."

" _Araso, araseo,_ kau ini memang tidak pernah mengakui pesona kakakmu ini." V memasang wajah seolah mau muntah sehingga membuatku mendorong kepalanya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Appa bukan tukang selingkuhkan?" Pertanyaan anak ini membuatku langsung merasakan dingin ditengkukku. Aku benci topik ini, apalagi kalau sudah V yang bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tanyakan sendiri pada _Appa."_ Jawabku.

"Kau mau aku mati, hah?"

" _Yes, Go to Hell, Brat!"_

-o-o-o-

Aku sudah mandi dan aroma badanku sudah segar. Aroma sabun favorit ku. Kulihat jam sudah pukul 9 malam. Seharian ini adalah kejadian luar biasa, setengah dari tabunganku habis untuk bayar adminitrasi rumah sakit. Uang yang mati-matian aku tabung untuk merenovasi gudang samping rumah. Aku berencana untuk membuat bagasi mobil disamping rumah, tapi apa daya, uangnya sudah kupakai untuk menyelesaikan masalah V tadi. Tadi _eomma_ bertanya kenapa wajah V merah lebam seperti itu. Mau tak mau aku hanya mengatakan setengah kebenaran dari kejadian sebenarnya. Aku cuma bilang kalau V berkelahi dengan teman kampusnya. Wajarlah anak laki-laki.

Handphoneku yang diatas meja berbunyi, Jongin yang menelpon.

" _Hei, B..."_

"Hm, ada apa Jong?"

" _Kau sudah akan tidur?"_

"Belum, kenapa?"

" _Nothing, bagaimana V? Sudah kau jemput?" Tanyanya, aku berjalan menuju kasur merebahkan punggungku disana._

"Hm, dia berkelahi dengan teman kampusnya hingga ditahan dikantor polisi." Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Aku jadi ingat masalalu, saat kita SMA. Kau ingat kalau kita pernah dibawa kekantor polisi gara-gara tawuran dengan anak SMA sebelah."_

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa walaupun sudah lama sekali."

" _Aku jadi ingin kembali kemasa itu."_ Jongin tertawa lagi. Itu adalah masa-masa dimana cintaku baru saja tumbuh padanya, pada Kim Jongin, Sahabatku sendiri.

"Tidak akan bisa, itu sudah jadi kenangan dan selamanya akan jadi kenangan." Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa _mellow_ saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa selamanya perasaanku hanya jadi kenangan saja?

" _Hm, kau benar. Bersahabat denganmu adalah hal yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku kau satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki didunia ini. Apa kau merasa seperti itu juga?"_

"Hei, Jarang-jarang kau bicara seperti ini." Jawabku, lidahku gatal sekali ingin bilang kalau persaanku lebih dari itu.

" _Ani, hanya saja...hm, bisa kau temani aku besok?"_

"Kemana?"

" _Kemakam orang tuaku, B..."_ Ya ampun. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kejadian hari ini membuatku lupa hari, lupa tanggal, lupa jika besok adalah peringatan 10 tahun meninggalnya orang tua Jongin. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal kerena kecelakaan pesawat.

"Maaaaf, aku lupaa..." Aku merengek. "Aku akan menemanimu besok seperti biasa."

" _Hm, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih_." Bicara dan bercerita dengan Jongin itu tidak ada habisnya. Tak terasa waktu hampir tengah malam, sambungan telepon sudah putus. Waktunya aku tidur.

Belum lima menit aku menutup mata. _Handphone_ sialan itu berbunyi lagi. Kenapa lagi dengan Jongin?

"Hallo, kenapa lagi Jong?"

" _Ini aku, masih ingat?"_ Suara seksi ini. Persis seperti yang tadi siang, tidak salah lagi.

"Mmm... _Choi Seung Hyun-ssi?"_

"Tepat." Kantukku sudah mulai hilang. Suara ini tak sedingin waktu pertama kali dia menelpon. Tapi, apa maksudnya menelponku malam-malam? Lelaki ini mudah sekali ditebak.

"Ada apa Choi-ssi? Apa masalah adikku belum selesai."

" _Sudah selesai. Tapi, saat ini ada masalah baru."_

"Apa itu?" Sengajaku bertanya dengan seduktif mungkin. Kapan lagi kau ditelpon polisi tampan saat tengah malam.

" _Kau. Kau seperti kasus yang harus aku tangani."_

"Hm, lalu?"

" _Aku perlu menuntaskannya sampai selesai."_

"Ya...kurasa juga seperti itu." Dia seperti menahan napas dari seberang sana.

" _Sejak melihatmu tadi, aku tahu kau itu tidak biasa...bisa kita jadi teman?"_

" _Oh, hanya teman?"_ Lelaki ini memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang munafik sepertinya. Kalau mau, kejar, kalau tidak, tinggal. Kurang lebih seperti itu menurutku.

" _Bukankah teman tidak harus jadi 'teman' saja?"_ Teman ranjang maksudnya?Oh! _"Bisa kita makan siang bersama besok?"_

"Hmm, aku hanya punya waktu dari sore hingga malam hari." Ujarku. _Yup,_ malam yang panjang ditemani polisi seksi sepertinya bukan kesempatan yang bisa datang dua kali.

" _Baiklah, makan malam. Kau akan ku jemput nanti. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah tahu alamatmu."_

" _Okay_ , sampai jumpa nanti."

" _Bye-bye, sexy"_

-o0o-

Hampir beberapa minggu ini aku semakin dekat dengan Choi Seung Hyun. Awalnya dulu aku kira dia itu orangnya keras dan antagonis. Tapi salah besar, dia itu orangnya humoris, kebapakan, dan berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi. Usianya hampir 30 tahun, dia punya seorang anak hasil pernikahannya namun dua tahun yang lalu dia sudah bercerai dengan isterinya. Hak asuh putranya sepenuhnya jatuh padanya. Walaupun kami sudah dekat, kami belum pernah tidur bersama. Pernah sekali hampir terjadi, sudah dalam keadaan panas-panasnya kami berciuman tiba-tiba dia mendapat telpon jika terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dia harus ke TKP. Mengingat itu aku mau tertawa rasanya. Karena kejadian itulah, kami lebih hati-hati dan harus diwaktu yang tepat. Kalau soal ciuman panas jangan tanya, hampir setiap hari. Setiap kami bertemu kami pasti berciuman. Katanya dia tidak bosan dengan bibirku, aku juga _sih_ sebenarnya.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, dia berencana membawaku jalan-jalan. Semacam kencanlah. Sekitar jam 10 pagi dia menjemputku. Dan sepanjang kencan kami dia selalu berbagi banyak cerita. Aku selalu menempatkan diriku jadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku punya teman yang baru saja membuka cafe atau semacam toko kue didaerah sini. Mau kesana?" Seung Hyun menyetir mobil kearah belokan yang ada didepan kami.

"Oh, ya? _No problem"_

"Aku beberapa kali singgah disitu untuk membeli kue untuk Han Soo, tempatnya cukup nyaman. Interiornya tidak membuat bosan, pandai sekali dia mendesign nya." Mobil Seung Hyun tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa daerah ini sangat tidak asing?

"Dia menempuh pendidikannya di Paris, jadi tidak heran punya keahlian seperti itu. Aku _sih,_ bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mau berkutat dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Seung Hyun masih bicara tanpa kudengar sepenuhnya. Benar, tampat ini memang tidak asing, jangan-jangan...

Mobil Seung Hyun berhenti. Di depan kami ada bangunan lantai dua dengan etelase kaca yang sangat aku kenal diatasnya ada tulisan besar nama tokonya "Happiness Delight". Bulu kudukku merinding. Terakhir aku kesini sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

"Ayo, Baek." Tanganku digandeng Seung Hyun. Sialan, dari sekian banyak toko kue disini kenapa malah berhenti disini? Arggh. Mau taruh dimana wajahku?

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan, silahkan pilih menu anda." Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi didekat kaca.

"Bisa kau panggil Bos-mu langsung. Katakan padanya jika Choi Seung Hyun datang." Kenapa aku jadi semakin panas dingin seperti ini. Rasanya lebih gugup dari mengencani suami orang, wtf!

"Baik tuan, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan tadi pergi. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia datang. Dia, pemilik toko ini, namanya Park Chanyeol, teman dari Seung Hyun, orangnya ranjangnya pernah ku goncang lima bulan yang lalu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Dengan senang sekali Seung Hyun berseru. Chanyeol pun membalas hal yang sama. Sementara aku masih diam tak bergerak di tempat dudukku.

"Lama sekali kau tidak kemari, hyung." Ujar Chanyeol. Ujung matanya melirikku. Aku memasang wajah biasa saja padahal jantungku serasa mau lepas.

"Maaf, aku sibuk sekali, tapi hari ini aku datang dengan temanku. Baek, kenalkan ini Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Apa itu? Senyum cool yang kuanggap senyum bengis yang sejak SMP dulu aku tidak suka. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan ramah seolah baru kenal. Kami berjabat tangan.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol sialan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Sorry baru update. Maaf kalau typo._

 _Jan Lupa Review, yaaah..._

 _Bye bye_

 _Jie Yoo Park_


	4. bagian 4

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 4 : I don't care**

 **author: Jie yoo park**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin, Choi Seung Hyun(TOP)**

 **.**

 **^happy reading^**

 **...**

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan kami berdua Chanyeol kembali lagi kedapur cafe menyiapkan pesanan kami.

"Dia itu teman yang luar biasa, sejak kami sekolah dulu kelihatan sekali jika dia akan punya masa depan yang sekali gadis di sekolah dulu mengantri untuk bisa kencan dengan Chanyeol." Aku hanya tersenyum manis pada Seung Hyun seraya menunjukan ekspresi ' _wow, itu hebat sekali!'_ walau kenyataannya aku tidak setertarik itu. _Yeah,_ ku akui kalau Chanyeol cukup tampan dan membuatku jadi teringat malam panas itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala menyadarkan kembali otakku dari pikiran itu. Itu hanya terjadi sekali dan karena kebodohanmu, lupakan, Baekhyun!

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan kue manis di atas nampan yang dibawanya dan membuatku meneguk liur.

"Wow, sepertinya enak." Kali ini aku benar kagum, kue dengan saus cokelat yang lumer diatasnya itu seperti memanggil-manggil untuk segera dimakan. Aku tidak peduli dengan nama kue yang baru Chanyeol sebutkan dan tawarkan pada kami tadi.

"Silahkan di nikmati, jika kalian ingin tambahan lagi panggil saja pelayan atau aku secara langsung." Chanyeol melirik ke arahku namun aku acuh saja.

 **-o0o-**

Sore ini aku tidak pulang kerumah tapi ke apartemen Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun dan puteranya sedang bermain di ruang keluarga di depan televisi. Sementara aku dari balik meja dapur mempersiapkan makan malam. Ya ampun, aku sudah seperti istri saja kalau begini. Dulu, saat masih remaja angan-angan polosku menghayal jika aku menikah dengan Jongin aku akan menjadi pendamping yang rajin dan setia. Aku tidak perlu bekerja karena Jongin yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarga. Tugasku membersihkan rumah dan merawat anak-anak yang kami adobsi, menunggu Jongin pulang kerja dan setelah itu kami bercinta.

Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Kenyataan kalau aku tidak akan bisa menghidupi keluargaku jika aku tidak bekerja sejak appa meninggal. Kenyataan kalau Jongin sampai saat ini masih jadi sahabatku. Kenyataan kalau aku hari ini tidak memasak untuk keluarga impianku dan Jongin melainkan memasak untuk duda satu anak yang luar biasa seksi.

"Kau mau memasak apa untuk makan malam kita?" Seung Hyun mengagetkanku dan dengan sesuka hatinya memeluk pinggangku.

"Isi kulkasmu makanan instan semua. Aku hanya bisa memasak spageti saja untuk kalian."

"Tapi kelihatannya enak." Seung Hyun ku tahu sedang tidak menatap kedalam wajan namun menatap wajah ku. Enak? Memangnya wajah ku itu seperti mie apa!

Pipi kananku terasa basah setelah kecupan Seung Hyun mendarat disana. Aku mendadak diam, bukan karena kaget atau pun deg-deg an.

Sekali lagi ku tatap punggung lelaki yang menggunakan kaus hitam itu yang kini sudah kembali bergabung dengan puteranya di depan tv.

"Apa dia menganggap hubungan ini serius?" gumamku sambil mengaduk saus spageti yang sudah hampir matang. Selama ini tingkah Seung Hyun benar-benar memperlakukanku layaknya pasangan yang ia suka. Namun aku biasa-biasa saja. Ku akui _sih_ , kalau Seung Hyun merupakan teman yang membuatku nyaman, namun aku sampai sekarang tidak pernah menganggap dia lebih dari itu. Bagiku hubungan kami sama seperti hubunganku dengan laki-laki sebelumnya. Suka sama suka, senang sama senang, _No_ pacaran.

"Makan malam kalian sudah siap!" Seruku dari dapur dan meletak piring yang sudah penuh spageti. Untuk masalah hubunganku dengan Seung Hyun aku pikirkan lagi nanti. Anak dan ayah itu berlari kecil menuju ke meja makan dengan wajah senang. Melihatnya membuat aku jadi ingat masa lalu, masa kecil ku dan V saat appa masih hidup. Dulu, setiap eomma menyediakan makan kami berlari siapa yang duluan sampai meja makan. Hal itulah yang kulihat sekarang pada Seung Hyun dan puteranya.

 _"Lho,_ kenapa cuma dua piring? Mana punyamu?" Tanya Seung Hyun setelah melihat spageti yang aku sediakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau pulang sekarang. Kalian makan saja." Aku mulai meninggalkan meja makan dan akan mengambil barangku diatas meja makan namun tangan Seung Hyun menahanku.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, tapi setelah Han Soo tidur. Mau kan menunggu sebentar?" _Heol_ , dia kira aku ini anak SMA, pulang menjelang pagi pun aku sudah biasa. Apa jangan-jangan dugaanku tadi benar kalau dia suka padaku?

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau temani saja Han Soo, lagipula aku bosan melihat wajahmu seharian ini." Jawabku menolak, menurutku ucapanku sudah halus. Seung Hyun tersenyum mendengarnya, mungkin dia kira ucapanku sepenuhnya bercanda walau sebenarnya tujuanku memang sedikit bercanda.

"Ya sudah, selamat malam." Ucapnya tersenyum dengan tampan. Kalau dia tersenyum seperti ini padaku membuat niat ingin pulangku mengabur begitu saja dan ingin segera menyeret dia ke kamar karena aku tahu hari ini dia _free_.

"Hm, selamat malam." Sedetik kemudian Seung Hyun mengangkat daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan dalam beberapa detik. Setelah ia melepaskan kecupannya aku pun langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Bisa bahaya kalau aku lama-lama disana.

 **-o0o-**

Sudah pukul sembilan malam saat aku sudah sampai didepan pagar rumah. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah mobil yang amat sangat kukenal berhenti dari arah berlawanan. Itu mobil Jongin. Aku mendorong pintu pagar lebar-lebar agar mobilnya segera masuk. Saat mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan garasi Jongin keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia menggunakan celana training hitam dan hoodie abu-abu malam ini.

"B..."

"Mau apa kau kesini malam-malam?"

"Aku bosan dirumahku. Ayo, kita masuk." Seolah itu rumahya ia yang membawaku masuk kedalam rumahku sendiri.

"Kau dari mana saja seharian?" Tanyanya lalu melingkarkan lengannya dibahuku seperti biasa.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku setengah mengantuk. Saat sudah di ruang tamu Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti.

 _"Wae?"_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Dia malah mendekat sampai wajahnya beberapa senti dari hidungku. Aku kedap-kedip, Jongin mau menciumku?

"Kau, kenapa ada aroma _parfume_ laki-laki lain di tubuhmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau-" Aku mendorong dadanya dengan kesal.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku apa, hah?"

"Kau benar-benar berkencan?" Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Tak peduli ucapannya aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar tidurku.

"B! Kau benar-benar pergi kencan, ya? Dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan padaku." Aku masih diam dengan pertanyaan Jongin. Memangnya dia sendiri tidak seperti itu? Tahu-tahu sudah pacaran saja didepan mataku.

"B, jawab dulu pertanyaanku..." Aku berbalik menatapnya. Apa yang harus ku jawab? Aku tidak sedang bekencan atau pun berpacaran dengan seseorang. Kedekatanku dengan Seung Hyun bukan hal yang kusebut seperti itu. Tapi mungkin saja benar kalau parfume itu pafume Seung Hyun menempel di tubuhku secara kami memang berciuman hebat tadi sore saat puteranya belum bangun dari tidur siang.

 _"Well,_ aku benarkan kalau kau memang sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Sedari tadi kau diam."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bicara kalau kau dari tadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh! Aku hanya ingin kau bilang padaku saja!"

"Kenapa kau malah berteriak padaku?!"

"Kau cukup menjawab pertanyaanku saja!" Berdebat konyol dengan Jongin memang makan hati. Dari ruang tv _eomma_ dan V melihat kami berdua namun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya seolah ini hal yang biasa. _Yeah_ , memang sudah biasa mereka melihat kami seperti ini.

"Kau sepertinya sedang gila. Pulang sana! Aku mau istirahat." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur di sini malam ini." Dengan wajah kesalnya Jongin masuk kedalam kamarku. Sebenarnya yang salah itu siapa sih? Kenapa dia malah marah tidak jelas seperti itu.

Pintu kamar di tutupnya keras sehingga membuat aku kaget. _Eomma_ dan V juga ikut kaget.

" _Hyung_ , urus suamimu itu. Sepertinya dia marah karena seharian kau tidak membalas pesannya." Ucapan V membuat aku menoleh pada bocah itu. Di sebelahnya _eomma_ mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jongin sering sekali menelpon kerumah sejak siang tadi menanyakanmu." Aku menatap pintu kamar dan eomma bergantian.

Demi dewa, aku sudah seperti istri yang harus membujuk suaminya marah karena ketahuam selingkuh, dan parahnya lagi aku benar-benar seperti orang yang benar selingkuh jika mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu di apartemen Seung Hyun.

Sejam kemudian, setelah aku sudah mandi dan kini mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor di meja kerja Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mendiami ku?" Ujarnya dari tempat tidur.

"Kau sendiri mau sampai kapan tidak bicara padaku dari tadi?"Jongin diam mendengar ucapanku. Ada jeda lama di antara kami sementara waktu sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Kristal sudah dua hari ini tidak mengabariku." Gumamnya namun masih bisa kudengar.

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau juga melakukan itu."

"Jadi semua itu salahku sampai-sampai kau berteriak seperti tadi?" Aku masih tidak melihat Jongin dan pura-pura fokus pada layar laptopku. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Jongin. Saat aku mau menoleh tiba-tiba lengan hangat yang selalu aku sukai itu melingkar dibahuku.

"Aku minta maaf...aku hanya kesal tadi. _I'm so sorry, B..."_ Suara Jongin yang begitu dekat membuatku entah sejak kapan tidak pernah marah lama-lama padanya.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa..." Jawabku.

"Aku masih bisa terima kalau Kristal tidak ada kabar karena aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau juga menghilang seharian. Aku kesal rasanya. Di tambah lagi...kau habis berkencan kan?" _Aigooo_ , dia bertanya itu lagi.

"Sudahku bilang. Aku tidak kencan, tadi aku bertemu dengan beberapa teman, mungkin saja _parfume_ mereka menempel."

"Oh...Tapi, kalau kau benar berkencan juga tidak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan kita _double date_."

 _What_! Mana mau aku!

"Ya sudah. Kita tidur saja." Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menuju tempat tidur. Jongin mengikutiku seperti suami yang penurut. Jika ada yang tanya siapa orang yang pertama kali tidur dengan Jongin selain orang tuanya, jawabannya adalah aku. Tapi, jika di tanya siapa orang yang bercinta pertama kali dengannya sudah pasti bukan aku, itu pasti mantan kekasihnya.

-o0o-

"Baek, ada calon nasabah yang ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung." Ucap Jaemin padaku, karyawati berkaca mata bulat itu tanpa persetujuanku menyuruh seorang laki-laki tinggi di belakangnya masuk kedalam ruanganku.

"Hai." Dia Chanyeol. Suara beratnya langsung menyapaku hingga membuatku melotot kecil tak percaya.

"Hai..." Balasku lalu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di seberangku. Jaemin sudah meninggalkan ruanganku meski kutahu jika dia masih ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol ini.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu." Aku mengangkat alis mendengarnya. Apa dia lupa baru dua hari yang lalu aku mengunjungi cafenya.

"Kurasa dua hari yang lalu aku baru saja bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, jadi itu kau? Aku kira Baekhyun yang lain. Saat itu kau tampak tidak mengenaliku." Lihat, belum lima menit dia duduk disini sudah membuatku kesal. Kalau di ingat lagi, dia yang pertama memberikan tangannya berpura-pura berkenalan denganku kemarin.

"Ah, aku rasa tahu penyebabnya. Pasti kau tidak mau kan kalau Seung Hyun tahu kalau kita pernah-"

"Cukup Chanyeol- _ssi_!" Aku sudah amat kesal sekarang. "Kalau tujuanmu kesini bukan untuk menjadi nasabah kami, lebih baik Anda keluar sekarang juga." Mendengarku ia hanya menangguk saja, lalu tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Baiklah, aku kemari memang ingin menjadi nasabah perusahaan asuransi kalian. Jadi, apa keuntungan untukku, cafeku, dan karyawanku jika aku bergabung?" Aku menghela napas, harus profesional meskipun didepan orang seperti raksasa ini. Aku memberikan dia brosur dan menjelaskan keunggulan perusahaan kami dibanding perusahaan asuransi lainnya pada Chanyeol. Mulai dari berapa dana yang harus dia bayar pertahun juga penjelasan penting lainnya. Chanyeol berpangku tangan didepanku mendengarkanku walau aku tahu jika dia tidak benar-benar mendengar. Sedari tadi dia hanya memandang wajahku saja.

"Bagaimana? Anda tertarik Chanyeol- _ssi_." Aku menatap balik wajah mesum tampannya itu.

"Ya. Sangat tertarik." Ia masih menatap bibirku dan membuatku berdecak.

"Baiklah, silahkan isi formulirnya. Jika semuanya selesai, serahkan saja padaku. Setelah semua proses selesai Anda boleh pulang." Aku memberinya formulir yang selalu tersedia diatas mejaku.

"Kau mengusirku?" Ia tiba-tiba tersinggung.

"Tidak, untuk apa juga kau lama-lama disini jika urusanmu selesai. Lagipula ini sudah menjelang jam karyawan pulang." Chanyeol merenggut lalu mengisi formulir tersebut. Aku hanya diam menatapnya tanpa keluhan mengisi formulir tadi.

Dari jarak dekat seperti ini dia tampak semakin tampan. Kaus putih dilapisi blazer cokelat dan rambutnya jatuh sampai dahi membuat dia seperti model di majalah. Dia sejak dulu memang tampan tapi sifat menyebalkannya itu yang membuat tidak tahan.

"Sudah." Chanyeol memberikan formulir tadi kepadaku lagi.

" _Good_ , untuk selanjutnya perusahan kami yang akan langsung memghubungimu, Terima kasih sudah bergabung dengan _Korean Great Life Insurance_." Ujarku padanya. Chanyeol masih diam sementara aku melirik beberapa karyawan yang sudah siap akan pulang.

"Anda boleh-"

"Makan malamlah bersamaku hari ini, Baek." Aku langsung meliat wajahnya saat ia bicara seperti itu. Apa tadi? Dia mengajakku makan malam bersama?

" _Nde_?"

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ulangnya. Wajahnya yang tadi tanpa ekspresi kini berubah drastis. "Sebagai tanda kalau aku sudah bergabung dengan perusahaanmu." Dia tersenyum idiot.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Aku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa, maaf." Jawabku. Bodoh sekali kalau aku tidak tahu kalau dia sepertinya sudah tertarik padaku. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri, kalau malam itu adalah malam terakhir aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau membuat semuanya makin rumit.

"Sekali saja, _Please_..." Aku merasa pertahananku langsung roboh saat dia bicara seperti itu.

"Baek, Mau ya...?" Sepupu Jongin ini memang sama absurd nya dengan Jongin. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menerima ajakannya, lagipula aku juga sangat lapar.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kau harus mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini."

"Tentu!"

-o0o-

Kami sudah sampai di sebuah restoran. Setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya kami turun bersama-sama. Ada beberapa wanita langsung berbisik-bisik melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol. Bisa jadi mereka benar membicarakan Chanyeol atau membicarakan siapa pria pendek yang tampak kusut yang datang bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin sudah terkenal, secara wajahnya beberapa kali muncul di acara memasak di Tv juga di majalah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyanya setelah kami duduk.

"Terserah padamu. Aku malas melihat menu." Ujarku. Ia hanya menurut lalu memanggil pelayan. Tak lama menunggu, semangkuk sup ayam ginseng di letakan di depanku. _Mood_ ku langsung berubah drastis kalau melihat menu favorit ku ini.

" _Parfume_ mu masih tertinggal dikamarku." Ujar Chanyeol di sela makan kami.

"Oh, Ya? Di buang saja."

"Aku tidak akan membuangnya sampai kau yang mengambilnya sendiri." Ucapnya. Aku memicingkan mataku padanya lalu terkekeh meremehkan.

"Aku tahu niatmu tidak hanya sekedar ingin aku mengambil _parfume_ itu, kalau aku sudah masuk kamarmu apa kau yakin membiarkanku keluar begitu saja?" Aku sudah mulai kenyang. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti makan. Aku menatap reaksi Chanyeol. Pria itu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol juga berhenti makan. Ia menatap balik mataku yang intens menatapnya.

"Chanyeol, ku rasa kau sudah tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain selain Jongin. Jika itu yang kau ingin dariku, dari awal saja aku katakan padamu aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol diam tidak menjawabku. Aku akui jika aku bisa membaca rasa kecewa pada mata bulat itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa aku selalu senang jika melihatmu. Dan sejak malam lima bulan yang lalu aku-"

"Cukup. Kurasa kita harus pulang saja." Bukannya tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Hanya saja aku sudah yakin aku sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Oh, Baiklah."

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu setelah Chanyeol selesai membayar makanan kami. Aku bersandar pada mobilnya memandang Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kearahku. Setelah kunci mobil dibuka, aku langsung masuk tanpa bicara lagi. Ya ampun, kenapa rasanya sangat mengerikan berdiam-diaman seperti ini dengannya?!

Asli, sepanjang perjalan menuju rumahku kami tidak ada bicara apapun. Chanyeol tampaknya seperti orang yang menahan bicara, sementara aku acuh-acuh saja. Coba saja malam itu tidak terjadi malam yang panas antara aku dan dia, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Rasanya canggung sekali Tuhan.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan pagar rumahku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya terpaku di kursi mobil Chanyeol tanpa ada niat keluar tanpa kejelasan mengenai pembicaraan kami tadi. Chanyeol juga nampaknya begitu.

 _"Umm,_ rasanya aneh sekali seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku?" Aku dengan gemetar kecil bicara padanya. Chanyeol menoleh kearahku. Dia masih diam lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak lima bulan yang lalu, aku semakin ingin dekat denganmu. Aku kira awalnya cuma sesaat, tapi ternyata semakin aku membiarkannya aku malah semakin merindukanmu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Baek." Chanyeol mendesah kecil dan mendekatiku.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa jadi kekasihmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, sejak dulu kita itu hanya teman."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu seberapa besar cintamu pada Jongin. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku ingin selalu melihatmu dengan atau tanpa kau harus mencintaiku. Karena ku pikir itu juga terlalu cepat untukku."

"Kau sudah gila."

 _"I don't care. I just wanna be with you_..." Aku terkesima sesaat saat wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat.

"Kau pikir aku murahan?" Desisku menatapnya. "Kau pikir aku ini manusia binal yang hanya ingin mendapat kesenangan saja bersamamu, _hah_?" Chanyeol menatap wajahku lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh di dahiku.

 _"I'm okay with that." What the hell,_ seingatku aku tidak pernah memakai jampi-jampi sehingga membuat orang tampak tergila-gila padaku seperti Chanyeol.

"Yeol, jika kau ingin hubungan seperti itu denganku. Kau salah orang. Oke, aku memang sering berhubungan dengan pria lain. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah telibat perasaan."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku ereksi hanya karena mengingatmu, _Baek. I just need you,_ Baekhyun." Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau sudah sejauh itu. Aku sudah biasa mendengar kalimat itu dari orang lain tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit panas. Sebesar itukah dia menginginkan ku?

"Yeol, Aku- mmph..." Bibirnya sudah menempel sepenuhnya dibibirku. Mungkin dia menciumku karena sudah melihat keraguan dimataku dan memanfaatkan sebagai peluang atas tawarannya tadi. Tawaran jika kami hanya jadi patner seks saja, dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Apa-apaan ini? Dia melahap penuh bibirku dengan ritme yang sama sejak pertama kalinya kami berciuman di malam ulang tahun Jongin. Chanyeol menyedot-nyedot lidahku hingga membuatku kewalahan. Ya ampun, aku suka sekali aroma parfumenya yang membuat rileks sehingga mengimbangi ciumannya.

"Aahh..." Aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa selain mendesah saat Chanyeol membuka dua kancing kemeja depanku. Ia mencium, menggigit-gigit kecil leherku dan sepanjang tulang selangkaku.

"Baek...kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan ini." Chanyeol mengecupi telingaku. Hawa dalam mobil semakin panas. Laki-laki ini malah makin ganas.

"Yeolhh...sssth...Cukup. Cukup." Aku langsung meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Ini depan rumahku, kau tahu!" Pria tampan ini mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Kau mau ke hotel?"

 _"No!_ Bukan itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa sekarang..."

"Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Bukaaan." Chanyeol mendesah lega. Tapi aku belum selesai bicara. "Ada hal-hal yang harus kita sepakati terlebih dahulu."

"Hal yang harus di sepakati? Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku harus masuk rumah." Chanyeol mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak berubah pikiran..." Aku memandangnya sambil merapikan penampilanku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, selamat malam."

"Besok, akan menjemputmu setelah jam kerja besok." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan lalu keluar mobil. Setelah _say goodbye_ pada Chanyeol yang sudah meninggalkan depan rumah, aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Lemas sekali rasanya, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol penuh semangat. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau kami dalam mobil dan di depan rumahku, sudah pasti saat ini aku dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mobil siapa yang didepan tadi, _Hyung_?" Tanya V tiba-tiba mengagetkanku saat aku melewati ruang tv.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku.

"Kenapa lehermu merah sekali, habis di cium ya?"

"YA! Byun Taehyung. Kau mau mati, hah!"

 **TBC**

Hello, saya update chapter baru, gak sempat ngedit karena ngetik di hape soalnya...hoho

Kasih pendapatnya, yaaaaa...

Oiya, makasih buat review chapter kemaren. Terkhusus follower dan favorite-er (?), kalau berani follow, berani komen dongs yaaa...?

Ya udah, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya yang mungkin saya update sebelum puasa, kan isinya ... Hahahaha

See u ;)

Regard

-Jieyoopark


	5. bagian 5

Karma

.

.

Aku terbangun terlalu pagi hari ini. Alarmku saja masih satu jam lagi baru berbunyi dari yang biasa ku setel jam 5.30 pagi. Saat memeriksa _handphone_ , ada beberapa pesan masuk. Dua pesan dari Seung Hyun yang berencana mengajakku sarapan pagi bersama hari ini. Dan satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak ku kenal. Aku memang tipe orang yang jarang sekali menyimpan kontak orang lain di _handphone_ sehingga rata-rata pesan dan telpon yang masuk tidak ada namanya. Pesan dari nomor asing tersebut sama seperti pesan Seung Hyun yaitu mengajak sarapan pagi bersama. Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka kira aku ini tidak bisa membeli sarapan sendiri, _hah_? Lagipula aku ini tidak terlalu suka makan diluar.

Setiap pagi, jika ada yang bangun terlebih dahulu dirumah dia lah yang menyediakan sarapan. Hampir setiap pagi aku yang duluan bangun, jadi setiap hari aku yang menyediakan sarapan. Kadang-kadang aku hanya memasak makanan cepat saji atau pun nasi goreng kimchi. _Eomma_ selalu minta aku memasak karena beliau tidak suka roti bakar atau _sandwitch_. Tapi hari ini sepertinya berbeda, aku baru saja mencium aroma wangi masakan masuk kedalam kamarku. Pasti ada seseorang yang bangun lebih pagi dari aku dan itu pasti bukan V.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan membiarkan _handphone_ ku yang sepertinya menerima pesan baru lagi. Aku tidak peduli dan pesan mereka karena itu terlalu merepotkan untuk dibalas. Aku malas sarapan pagi diluar, lebih enak makan dirumah menurutku.

Saat aku berjalan menuju dapur aku dihadapkan dengan punggung eomma yang tampaknya sedang asyik memasak sarapan sepagi ini. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang hingga membuat wanita yang paling luar biasa dihidupku ini terkejut.

" _Eommaaa_...selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi, sayang." _Eomma_ mengecup pipiku. Aku melihat kearah teflon yang kini berisi kare yang sedang meletup-letup mendidih dan hampir matang.

"Kenapa bangun pagi sekali, _Eomma_?" tanyaku. Aku berjalan mengitari meja menuju pintu kulkas mengambil air dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bangun pagi saja." Jawab _Eomma_ dan membuatku masih sedikit tidak percaya.

" _Eomma_ tidak bisa tidur malam lagi?" Tanyaku. Ada sedikit jeda sebelum eomma menjawabku.

"B, sudah _Eomma_ bilang kalau _Eomma_ baik-baik saja." Jawab _Eomma_.

" _Eomma_..."

" _Aissh_ , kau ini terlalu khawatir, kalau _Eomma_ ada apa-apa pasti _Eomma_ pasti kasih tahu." Aku duduk di kursi meja makan mendengar eomma.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kapan kau akan membawa pacarmu kerumah kita?" Aku selalu kesal kalau _Eomma_ mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apalagi kalau yang dibahas masalah percintaanku.

" _Eomma_ , aku paling tidak suka ya kalau membahas itu pagi-pagi."

" _Hush_ , suaramu keras sekali. V bisa bangun olehmu."

"Biar saja sapi itu bangun."

"Karna ucapanmu yang tidak pernah ada manis-manisnya itu tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu. Cari pacar perempuan saja, ya? _Eomma_ banyak kenalan yang punya putri seumuran denganmu." _Eomma_ memang selalu bicara sesuka hatinya. Mana ada yang seperti itu, aku jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Lupakan."

"Baiklah, Laki-laki saja kalau begitu. Tapi _Eomma_ tidak yakin juga sih kalau mereka sepertimu juga. Bisa-bisa _Eomma_ di kira menjerumuskan anak orang." Aku hampir meledakan tawa mendengar ucapan _Eomma_. Tawar menawar pacar pagi hari.

" _Eomma_ , aku masih muda. Masih suka bekerja, tunggu setahun atau dua tahun lagi ya?"

" _Eomma_ dulu seusiamu sudah hamil anak pertama. Menikah itu bukan masalah tua atau muda, sayang. Lagi pula, bukankah menyenangkan sekali kalau kita jalan-jalan ke luar Negeri sekaligus menikahkanmu disana."

"Jadi tujuan _Eomma_ menyuruhku menikah supaya bisa jalan- jalan ke luar Negeri, hah?" _Eomma_ tertawa mendengar protesku. Sambil menuangkan karenya, _Eomma_ kembali bicara.

"Kau itu yang terlalu menutup hati. Coba saja kau lebih kalem sedikit, putra kesayangan _Eomma_ ini pasti banyak yang mengejar." Aku hanya memutar mata.

" _Eomma_ sampai lupa kapan terakhir kau membawa pacar ke rumah."

"Sudahlah _Eomma_ , aku sedang malas."

" _Eomma_ hanya ingin rumah kita punya anggota keluarga baru." Ujar _Eomma_ saat aku melirik kearah jendela yang tampaknya sudah mulai terang.

"Carikan pacar untuk V saja."

"Mana bisa begitu, dia baru tahun pertama di universitas." Jawab _Eomma_ lagi lalu meletakan semangkuk besar kare yang baru saja dimasaknya. Aku beranjak dari kursi lalu menuju meja dapur menyiapkan susu hangat seperti biasa untuk sarapan pagi.

"Tadi malam V melihat ada mobil asing yang mengantarmu? Siapa? Pacar baru mu kah?"

Astaga, ada apa dengan _Eomma_ pagi ini?

Pipiku rasanya tiba-tiba panas mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ucapan _Chef_ tampan tapi mengesalkan itu terngiang kembali.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. _Eomma_ ingat Chanyeol? Itu mobil Chanyeol"

"Apa? Chanyeol? Sepupu Jongin yang sudah jadi _Chef_ itu?"

"Hmm..." Gumamku. _Eomma_ tampaknya senang sekali, Chanyeol memang idola _Eomma_. Kalau ada acara tv yang mengundang Chanyeol dia pasti menontonnya sampai selesai, mencatat resepnya, dan mencoba resepnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika _Eomma_ tahu kalau aku pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol? Gempar sudah pasti. Bisa-bisa aku dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya masuk!"

" _Eomma_! Jangan bertingkah seperti seorang _fangirl_ , dia cuma mengantarku pulang. Untuk apa juga aku menyuruh dia masuk, memangnya dia pacarku." _Eomma_ merenggut mendengarku.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa melihat orang tua sendiri senang. _Eomma_ kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Hampir sepuluh tahun lebih."

"Oke-oke, kapan-kapan aku akan membawanya kerumah." Senyum _Eomma_ merekah mendengarku. Susu hangat yang kubuat dalam teko kaca sudah selesai dan akan kubawa keatas meja makan. Hampir saja aku melepaskannya gara-gara terkejut dengan pertanyaan _Eomma_.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa orang sesibuk dia mau mengantarmu?" Seolah-olah putranya ini seorang upik abu hingga Eomma bicara seperti itu.

"Dia...Chanyeol, baru saja jadi nasabah perusahaanku, jadi kebetulan saja dia yang mengantarku." mengdengarku _Eomma_ ber-oh ria.

"Kapan-kapan kalau Jongin makan kesini, suruh Jongin mengajaknya ya?"

"Hm."

"Ya sudah, bangunkan adikmu." _Eomma_ beranjak dari dapur dan masuk kamar mungkin untuk mandi pagi.

Tak lama kemudian _Eomma_ berteriak dari kamar.

"B! Jangan menendang pintu kamarnya! Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga juga!"

 **.**

 **B x Friend**

 **.**

Siang ini Kristal baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Wajahnya hari ini tidak ceria biasanya, dia tampak murung dan diam saja. Ia berjalan melewati mejaku dan cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Hei." Tegurku. Ia berhenti dan bersandar di mejaku sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kau kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa di hubungi." Ucap Kristal sambil memijat batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia yang tampaknya kesal namun tidak pernah bercerita padaku." Jawabnya. Aku jadi ikut-ikutkan bertanya dalam hati. "Menurutmu kenapa? Apa dia ada cerita sesuatu denganmu?" Lanjut Kristal lagi. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat malam saat Jongin menginap. Dia tampak baik- baik saja.

"Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tidak tanya?"

"Jangankan bertanya, menjawab telpon ku saja tidak."

"Coba kau datangi saja kantornya. Bawa makanan kesukaannya pasti dia sudah bisa dikendalikan." Ucapku. Jujur aku agak setengah hati bicara seperti itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, bukankah itu kesempatan untukku jika hubungan mereka berdua putus. Aku bisa mendekati Jongin dan menjadi pacarnya. Hanya saja...aku tidak selicik itu. Aku tidak tega tapi aku sakit hati.

"Kau benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya? Ya ampun, Baek! Untung aku bercerita denganmu, kalau tidak aku pasti cuma galau seharian ini. Terima kasih!" Kristal memelukku membuat Luhan yang meja kerjanya di sebelahku menggelengkan kepala. Setelah Kristal pergi barulah pemuda bermata rusa itu bicara.

"Kalau aku penulis, kisahmu sudah pasti kujadikan novel, judulnya **Cinta dan Rahasia** , pasti laku dipasaran...ckckck" Ucapnya membuatku melotot kecil. Pemuda China ini cukup tahu tentang kisahku dan aku cukup tahu tentang rahasianya yang suka mengirim sms porno tanpa nama ke karyawan baru yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Ku lihat kau tampak mudah sekali menarik perhatian para lelaki tampan di luar sana, kenapa Jongin sangat sulit kau dapat?"

"Jongin dan aku sudah terlanjur jadi sahabat. Keadaannya sulit diubah."

"Kau sudah mencobanya belum?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mengeluarkan godaan terampuh milikku saat kami berdua. Dia malah bilang aku seharusnya punya pacar!"

"Kasihan, jadi bagaimana dengan polisi tampan itu?" Luhan bertanya tentang Seung Hyun.

"Aku belum pernah 'benar-benar' tidur di ranjangnya."

"Ouuh, sayang sekali..."

"Aku memang sengaja, dan dia tampaknya tidak menuntut. Hanya saja dia tipe yang tampaknya serius dalam suatu hubungan. Dia sepertinya benar-benar ingin denganku." Jelasku pada Luhan.

"Mungkin dia trauma dengan pernikahannya yang dulu, jadi dia ingin hal serius. Sayang sekali dia salah orang kalau memilihmu." Aku menjitak kepala Luhan hingga dia mengaduh lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Ibuku menyuruhku segera menikah, apa kau juga?"

"Omo! Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun ingin menikah?"

"Ya! Aku tidak ada niat sedikit pun saat ini! Ibuku yang memaksa. Pacar saja aku tidak punya." Pemuda berkulit putih itu tertawa saja mendengarku.

"Aku tidak di suruh segera menikah _tuh_."

"Kau tahu sendiri sifat ibuku bagaimana."

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari calon suami."

"Lupakan." Ucapku lalu kembali menghadap monitor ku.

" _Aigooo_..."

Eh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan lagi.

"Luhan."

"Hm, apalagi? Kau mau aku mencarikan pacar untukmu?!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan... _patner sex?_ " Mendengarku Luhan seperti hendak menjatuhkan rahangnya.

" _What?!"_

"Seseorang menawarkan itu padaku." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Sebinal apa _sih_ kau ini sampai-sampai ada yang menawarkan itu?" Desisnya padaku agar tak terlalu di dengar karyawan lain.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu. Mana mungkin aku seperti itu, kau kenal sendiri siapa aku!" Ucapku agak tersinggung. "Aku belum selesai cerita, sialan." Akhirnya aku bercerita tentang seseorang yang menawarkan hal gila itu padaku. Luhan penasaran sekali siapa orangnya. Kalau aku sebutkan namanya kira-kira dia percaya tidak, ya?

"Siapa orangnya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Kau pasti kenal, mungkin."

"Siapa? Jangan bilang salah satu karyawan kantor kita?"

"Apa kau bercanda!"

" _Aish_ , katakan siapa orangnya. Aku jadi penasaran kenapa dia sampai tergila-gila padamu."

"Aku sebenarnya sejak lama sudah kenal dengannya. Sejak kecil malah."

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita teman masa kecilmu kecuali Jongin."

"Karena selama ini aku tidak menganggapnya terlalu penting. Hubungan kami pun tidak pernah sebaik orang berteman."

"Jadi dia yang suka padamu?"

"Sepertinya...dan aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu." Jawabku lalu menyalin beberapa file kerjaku kedalam flashdisk milikku.

"Dan orangnya adalah Park Chanyeol." Lanjutku. Luhan diam mendengarnya. Mungkin dia mulai mencerna nama itu, sudah ku bilang kalau dia pasti kenal. Paling tidak ia pernah melihatnya di tv.

"Park Chanyeol? Chef itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Kalau yang suka padamu itu Park Chanyeol maka tunanganku adalah Choi Siwon. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ucapnya masih setengah tertawa dengan ucapanku. Sesuai dugaanku dia pasti tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Masalahnya bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa kenal denganmu. Diam-diam kau juga mengidolakan selebriti chef itu yaa..."

"Chanyeol itu sejak kecil sampai sekolah menengah pertama itu satu sekolah denganku dan Jongin. Dia itu sepupu Jongin. Sepupu yang dulunya berambut keriting dan memakai kawat gigi. Jelas saja aku lupa dengannya kalau sejak dulu dia tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"Kau pasti akan kena karma."

"Sepertinya aku sudah kena karma. Mana aku tahu kalau dia setampan sekarang. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, aku setuju dengan usulannya." Aku mengusap wajahku karena kembali terpikirkan keputusan gila itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran sebesar apa miliknya." Ucap Luhan membuatku melempar gulungan kertas ke kepalanya hingga membuat dia tertawa lagi dan kami berdua jadi pusat perhatian karyawan lain. Setelah asyik membahas hal yang lain lagi dengan Luhan. _Handphone_ ku berbunyi. Nomor baru lagi yang aku tidak tahu.

" _Hallo_?"

"Ini aku, kau masih di tempat kerja?" Suara Chanyeol memenuhi gendang telinga kiriku.

"Oh, iya."

"Aku akan kesana menjemputmu. Kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanku tadi malam, kan?"

"Hm, iya..." Kenapa aku gugup sekali menjawabnya, cuma bisa menjawab iya iya saja dari tadi.

"Sampai jumpa di sana, tunggu aku Baekhyun- _ah_..." Shit, kenapa dia mendesah begitu mengucapkan namaku, sengaja?. Aku kan jadi...jadi...agak merinding.

"Oke..." Chanyeol mematikan telponnya dan aku masih menahan napas.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit perut?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak..." Aku hanya...gugup?

 **.**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Mobil Chanyeol bertenger dengan manis di depan kantor dengan dia bersandar disana sore ini. Saat keluar dari lift aku langsung tak sengaja melihatnya yang membuat aku ingin masuk kedalam lift lagi.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi minder begini. Kenapa gayanya yang hanya sekedar menjemputku sampai sekeren itu? Hebat juga _Eomma_ memilih idola.

Chanyeol hari ini memakai pakaian serba hitam, kemeja hitam dan jeans hitam. Tidak lupa kacamata hitamnya itu. Ia tampak seperti malaikat maut dan aku orang yang 'mungkin' akan mati.

Untuk ukuran selera fashion, aku mungkin di posisi standar. Bagiku lebih baik menabung daripada membeli setelan yang harganya selangit. Walau aku berani menyombongkan tampangku yang diatas rata-rata, aku akui jika selera fashionku sedikit kuno dan kulot. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin baginya berpakaian seperti itu biasa saja, namun tetap saja tampak mahal dibadannya yang sudah seperti model catwalk musim panas itu. Belum lagi ia menghabiskan masa remajanya di negara pusat mode di dunia, jadi wajar saja.

Beberapa karyawati menatapnya kagum bahkan diam-diam memontretnya dengan _handphone_ mereka.

"Hai." Serunya saat aku sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hai juga." Balasku. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil yang tadinya jadi tempat sandaran punggungnya.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya. Aku yakin Luhan yang menatap dari kejauhan pasti tak percaya dengan yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku bisa _kok_ buka pintu mobil sendiri. Memangnya aku ini pacarmu?!" Ucapku. Agak kesal sih melihat dia melakukan itu padaku. Aku paling tidak suka kalau diperlakukan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Sisi positif yang aku terima adalah mungkin Chanyeol ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami selama ini. Namun sisi negatif di kepalaku lebih mendominasi. 'Pasti karena ada maunya!'

Setelah aku masuk mobil Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu masuk juga dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terakhir aku ke Happiness Delight adalah saat aku dan Seung Hyun makan disini. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja tampak sunyi.

"Mana karyawanmu?" Tanyaku lalu duduk diatas kursi di depan meja kasir.

"Mereka hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Kau mau minum?"

"Berikan aku kopi saja. Kenapa pulang cepat?" Chanyeol tidak menjawabku, dia sibuk dengan mesin kopi otomatis miliknya.

"Mau pakai krimer?" Tanya lagi.

"Boleh." Aku memeriksa _handphone_ ku. Ternyata ada dua notif pesan dari Luhan dan satunya lagi dari Kristal bertengger di layar.

 _ **'Jangan lupa pakai Kondom xD'**_

"Rusa sialan."

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol ternyata mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak, tidak apa- apa." Aku kembali memeriksa satu pesan lagi dari Kristal.

 _ **'Baek, Saranmu sukses, walaupun Jongin belum cerita tapi dia sudah bisa kuajak bicara...terima kasih yaaa...mumuumuach'**_

Pesan Kristal yang penuh emoticon cium di akhir kalimatnya membuat aku terkekeh.

Dia sudah baikan dengan Jongin...

Haruskah aku senang? Atau marah? Kesal sih iya...tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kenapa rasanya kesempatan itu semakin jauh. Aku saja terjebak disini, di tempat Chanyeol.

Dari seberang meja, Chanyeol membawa kopi yang selesai dia buat untukku. Meletakkannya diatas meja

"Ini untukmu." Chanyeol memberiku secangkir kopi dengan gambar bunga di permukaannya.

" _Sunflower_?"

" _Yup, Sunflower._ Kau suka?" Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Apa dia pikir yang dirayunya sekarang itu adalah seorang gadis? Memberiku kopi dengan hiasan bunga seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Bagus, tapi aku harus mengaduknya." Aku mengaduk kopi tadi lalu menyesapnya. _Gosh_ , ini enak sekali!

"Hmm...ini baru aku suka! Apa-apaan tadi kau memberiku gambar bunga. Kau belajar meracik kopi dari mana?" Tanyaku. Benar, kali ini aku benar penasaran dengan semua keahlian Chanyeol. Dia bisa memasak, dia bisa membuat kue yang enak, dia punya selera seni yang bagus, dia bisa membuat kopi yang enak, dan dia bisa memikat banyak orang. Aku penasaran bukan berarti aku naksir, ya.

"Saat aku kuliah dulu, aku pernah bekerja di salah satu kedai kopi yang cukup ternama di Paris. Aku banyak belajar dari sana." Ceritanya. Oh, pantas saja.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di seberang meja.

"Kau tidak capek berdiri disitu? Duduklah." Aku menepuk kursi kosong yang ada disebelahku. Setelah mengambil segelas kopi hitam untuknya, Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea?" Tanyaku lagi. Chanyeol tampak menyesap kopinya saat aku bertanya.

"Aku sudah bosan disana."

"Cuma itu?"

"Aku ingin mengembangkan bisnisku. Terlebih lagi aku ingin menemani _Eomma_. Kasihan dia tinggal sendiri di Korea."

"Anak yang berbakti rupanya." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarku.

"Tapi ada juga alasan lain." Lanjut Chanyeol yang membuat aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Karena seseorang dan...seseorang yang lain."

"Ucapanmu sok rahasia sekali." Ujarku sedikit berdecak. Chanyeol hanya kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tampaknya jauh sekali berubah sejak terakhir aku pindah ke Paris."

"Tidak ada manusia yang tidak berubah. Hanya tinggal memilih berubah menjadi baik atau menjadi buruk, tergantung keputusan."

"Kalau begitu, kau berada di bagian mana?"

" _Umm_...diantara keduanya mungkin? Kadang-kadang aku durhaka kadang-kadang aku jadi anak kebanggan _Eomma_." Ucapku hingga membuatku kembali teringat _Eomma_ , teringat semua penderitaannya.

Aku kembali menyesap kopi milikku dan mulai memandang sekeliling. Ruangan ini terasa luas sekali karena hanya ada kami berdua. Cuaca sebelum kami datang kesini tampaknya baik-baik saja tapi tidak sekarang. Gerimis nyatanya sudah membasahi kota. Melihat hujan membuatku semakin membencinya. Aku benci hujan.

Hari ini, di saat aku kembali menerima kenyataan kalau cinta Jongin dan Kristal semakin kuat, hari turun hujan. Dulu juga, saat aku tahu jika Appa menikah lagi hari itu turun hujan, saat aku tahu cintaku pasti tak pernah terbalaskan oleh Jongin hari itu juga turun hujan hingga membasahiku yang menangis sampai pulang kerumah. Hujan selalu mengantarkanku pada kenangan yang buruk hingga membuatku semakin sakit hati. Bohong saja kalau hujan itu mampu membawa rasa damai.

Aku menggenggam cangkir lebih kuat karena perasaanku tiba-tiba berat dan penat, hingga aku merasa sebuah telapak tangan melingkupi kedua tanganku yang memegang cangkir. Itu milik Chanyeol, aku menatapnya namun Chanyeol tak membalas mataku, dia melihat kebibirku lalu ibu jari tangannya yang lain menghapus bekas krimer kopi yang tanpa kusadari ada digaris bibirku.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

 _"Let's have sex tonight."_

.

.

.

Tbc

Hi..

gimana-gimana? Mau lanjut ?

Btw, review yang kemaren bikin greget walaupuncuma dikit, tapi yang follow sama favorite membludak, ini maksudnya kalian cuman mau baca tapi gak ninggalin komentar,gitu?

Saya tipe orang yang bikin target tiap mau posting chapter lanjutannya. Bukan cuma berdasarkan review semata tapi saya sebagai author saya juga menargetkan kepuasan para pembaca lewat komentar dikolom review yang kalian-kalian tulis. Walaupun ini ff gak bagus-bagus amat (malah so bicthiiess) tapi saya tau kalau yang sudah baca dan sudah komen adalah orang yang berjiwa keren.

next, kalau apdetannya lama... so sorry bicth...hoho :v

Udah ya...sampai nanti^^

cu.

jieyoopark


	6. bagian 6

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 6: Pillow talk**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Jangan kaget kalau Fail**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?"

 _"Let's have sex tonight"_

Chanyeol diam.

Aku meneguk liur saat kalimat yang membuat aku sendiri juga terkejut keluar dari bibirku.

Chanyeol memandangiku masih tidak bersuara, ucapanku sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Aku memandanginya dengan napas tertahan saat dia turun dari kursinya. Jarinya yang belum menjauh dari sisi wajahku perlahan menggesekan mereka di sepanjang leherku. Sensasi hangatnya ujung jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh titik sensitive dileherku. Aku semakin menahan napas dibuatnya. Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, ia pun mengangkat daguku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Inilah alasan mengapa mereka kusuruh pulang lebih cepat, Baek..." Ia baru menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kurasa Chanyeol kini mengecup pipi kananku. Rasanya lembab dan hangat. Lalu bibirnya mengecup mataku, hidungku, yang terakhir dia mengecup bibirku. Napas kami berdua mulai memburu. Chanyeol membawa jariku yang digenggamnya menuju lehernya, mengalungkan kedua tanganku disana.

"Aku rasa ini mungkin akan berbeda dari saat sebelumnya, Baek...Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu..." Ujarnya. Aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli apa yang diucapkannya. Ku tarik lehernya mempertemukan bibir kami berdua lagi.

Aku merasa dia tersenyum dalam ciuman kami, jujur saja aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menciumku sama seperti di film romantis yang biasa _Eomma_ dan V tonton. Itukan jenis ciuman laki-laki kepada pasangan yang dicintainya. Bagian yang membuat kesal adalah kami bukan pasangan, Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu seolah kami akan bercinta padahal pada kenyataannya hal ini sama sekali bukan disebut bercinta. Kami cuma patner. Patner di ranjang. Itu kesepakatannya dan itu juga adalah permintaan dari Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya aku setujui seolah aku ini laki-laki yang selalu haus belaian. Walau pada kenyataanya saat ini aku memang ingin di belai oleh Chanyeol terlepas dari apa yang membuat hariku terasa mendung seharian ini.

Saat Chanyeol mengemut pelan bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian aku masih bisa mendengar suara hujan yang sangat deras diluar sana. Seiring dengan intensitas isapannya yang semakin meningkat suara sekelilingku mulai terasa bisu. Hanya suara bibir kami yang bertemu dan menimbulkan suara khas orang ciuman. Lidah Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam mulutku dan berbuat sesuka hatinya disana. Mulai menggelitik langit-langitku, semakin terasa liar saat aku juga memilinnya dengan lidahku sendiri.

Chanyeol menciumku seolah-olah dia akan memakanku. Ganas sekali, tapi aku suka. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak bertemu seseorang dengan ciuman sehebat ini, terakhir juga dengan Seung Hyun saat awal kami bertemu dulu. Walau laki-laki itu sama hebatnya mencium tapi Chanyeol punya rasa yang berbeda, ciuman yang mungkin dikategorikan ciuman kebarat- baratan. Aku jamin pasti dia belajar hal seperti ini saat tinggal di Eropa sana. Aku sampai hampir terdorong kalau saja dia tidak menahan punggungku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia mengangkatku dan aku refleks mengalungkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya.

Kami masih berciuman saat Chanyeol menggendongku di anak tangga. Belum sepenuhnya sampai lantai dua dia mendorongku kedinding dan memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya masih bergerilya didalam mulutku. Anehnya kami berdua belum kehabisan napas. Chanyeol melepaskan semua kancing kemejaku sementara dia mengisap dan menjilat beberapa tempat dileherku.

"Aahhh...Ahn...mmm"

Aku tak mau kalah, tanganku juga dengan cekatan membuka kemeja hitamnya. Setelah terlepas aku melemparnya begitu saja di anak tangga.

"Mmmhh...Chanyeol, Kurasa tangga bukan tempat yang cocok...sshh" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangku.

 _"As your wish, darling."_ Dan dia pun kembali mengendongku menuju kamar tidurnya. Akhirnya, aku masuk kamar ini lagi dan melanggar peraturan yang selama ini aku buat sendiri.

Chanyeol melemparkan tubuh kami berdua jatuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali menciumku. Mencium sepanjang leherku hingga turun kebawah. Basah hingga membuatku merinding tapi enak sekali. Ia mulai mencium-cium kecil area putingku

" _Wait! Wait!_ Chanyeol, tunggu dulu!" Ucapku saat dia sudah menjilat putingku, dia mendongkak menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita berdua belum membuat kesepakatan!" Ucapku. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya beberapa detik.

"Ok, kita bisa membuat kesepakatan sambil 'melakukan'nya. Kau tinggal bilang saja mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak." Ucapnya cukup ambigu. Tanpa mendengarku dia kembali menjilat dan mengisap putingku. Lidah Chanyeol membuat kalimat-kalimat yang ingin ku ucapkan jadi berantakan.

"Aaah...iya, ssshhttt...maksudku hubungan ini hanya kita berdua yang tahu...Oh! Jangan di gigit! Aku tidak suka ada orang yang suka mengigit kulitku." Chanyeol melepasnya lalu naik lagi kebibirku aku sempat melihat smirk di bibir tebal yang mengisap dadaku itu.

"Peraturan kedua?" Tanyanya sambil menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidungku. Tangan Chanyeol kini terasa mengusap pinggangku dengan pelan sekali, sedikit memijat disana dengan lembut.

"Yang kedua. Kita melakukannya jika sama-sama ingin. Tidak boleh ada paksaan karena aku bukan istrimu." Chanyeol tampaknya menimang sesuatu. Dia mengecup bibirku sekali.

"Oke." Katanya lalu melepaskan kemejaku sepenuhnya. Tubuh kami berdua kini sudah setengah telanjang. Chanyeol memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Di bawahku seperti ini, kau tampak cantik sekali, Baek..." Ujarnya lagi dan aku menepuk pipinya kecil.

"Ketiga. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan. Aku benci sekali itu. Aku juga tidak suka yang terlalu lembut. Aku suka jika di akhiri dengan Cuddling setiap selesai melakukannya salah satu dari kita harus bercerita satu kisah." Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan atasku dan menggulingkan badan kami hingga aku tiarap diatasnya. Aku mengusap wajah itu dan dia meninggalkan kecupan kecil dijariku. Jari Chanyeol naik turun disepanjang tulang belakangku. Dengan pelan jarinya merambat masuk kedalam celanaku hingga membuatku mengigit bibir menatapnya.

"Sekarang giliranku." Ujarnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Tak sebanyak punyamu, aku hanya punya dua keinginan." Lanjutnya namun kedua tangannya mulai meremas bokongku.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat kita melakukannya. Jangan pernah menutup matamu senikmat apapun itu." Aku berdecih mendengar ucapnya.

"Kedua, jangan berhenti mengucapkan namaku." Aku diam mendengarnya. Sesederhana itukah? Pasti saja aku mengucapkan namanya tidak mungkin aku memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya.

"Chanyeol..." Ucapku. Wajah Chanyeol sudah mulai berubah.

"Chanyeol..." Ucapku kedua kalinya dan Ia sudah total sudah seperti awal kami berciuman tadi. _Horny_.

"Chan- akh!" Dia langsung mendorong tubuhku kesamping dengan keras dan langsung menindihku.

"Kau yang meminta, _Baby_." Chef tampan itu pun kembali mencium leherku tanpa menggigitnya.

.

o0o

.

Suhu kamar sudah terasa panas. Hujan mungkin semakin lebat malam ini diluar sana. Bergulat telanjang badan dengan Chanyeol membuatku lupa pulang. Menurut hitungan tak jelasku ini sudah ronde ketiga, Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali ejakulasi tapi tidak sebanyak aku. Aku juga beberapa kali dibantingnya sampai-sampai separuh punggungku keluar dari ranjang sementara kedua kakiku menggantung di bahunya. Kamar Chanyol terasa terbalik saat kepalaku hampir menyentuh lantai namun Chanyeol tampaknya tak lelah sama sekali mengeluar masukankan miliknya.

Aku kini sudah ditariknya keatas ranjang, miliknya masih bersarang.

"Akh!Ah...Chanyeol...Ah...Ah...lagiih" Chanyeol kini berada dibelakangku dengan tempo yang membuat ranjangnya berderit keras. Suara kulit kami yang bersentuhan membuat gema di ruangan ini.

"Chanh! Ah! Lebih keras lagiih"

"Disini, huh?" Dia menumbuk titik itu semakin keras tak habis-habis dengan hantaman yang terasa sampai keubun-ubunku. Peganganku pada kepala ranjang semakin kuat akibat sodokan yang hampir membuatku gila. Ini lebih luar biasa dari malam kami sebelumnya. Milikku terasa berkedut.

"Chanyeooolh..." Seolah mengerti, tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuhnya dan memainkannya. Aku sudah akan sampai saat kurasa milik Chanyeol didalam sana semakin membesar dan penuh. Hingga dorongan menggila darinya membuat sesuatu di tubuhku seperti kembali didekatkan dengan kembang api. Boom! Semuanya pun terasa putih. Kami keluar bersama-sama lagi. Ini mungkin ronde terakhir dan lelahnya sangat terasa.

Chanyeol yang dibelakangku pun berhenti dan napasnya menderu di belakang telingaku. Ia terkekeh kecil dan mencium cuping telingaku.

"Ini yang paling hebat..." Kami berdua pun jatuh ketempat tidur dengan dia masih di atas punggungku. Mataku mulai berat namun aku ingin mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

Dia yang harus bercerita malam ini.

Lelaki tampan yang kini penuh keringat ini pun mencabut miliknya dariku. Dia tampak mengambil tissue basah yang selalu ada diatas nakas dan membersihkan miliknya lalu membuang tissue tadi ketempat sampah disamping ranjang. Aku hanya menatap kegiatan Chanyeol yang kini mengambil tissue basah lagi dan mengusapkannya kesepanjang belahan bokongku. Agak sedikit pedih rasanya, tapi aku tidak protes.

"Kau tidak pakai pengaman?" Tanyaku.

"Aku lupa tadi, tapi aku bersih _kok_. Aku rutin periksa tiap tiga bulan sekali." Aku pikir selama ini aku hanya senjata dapurnya saja yang dia bersihkan, tapi senjata pribadinya juga. Memang sih, dia tampak bersih dan rapi sekali. Mendekati _perfectionis_. Setelah membuang tissue tadi lagi Chanyeol berangsur mendekatiku dan memeluku.

"Ingin cerita apa?" Tanyanya sambil merangkulku. Aku menenggelamkan diriku di dalam selimut.

"Hari pertama kau pindah ke Paris?"

"Hari pertama aku tinggal disana adalah hari pertama aku merindukan Korea." Ucap Chanyeol memulai cerita. "Teman pertamaku namanya Greace, dia orang Inggris yang ceritanya juga sama sepertiku. Makanan disana enak-enak, sampai-sampai badanku sempat gemuk."

"Kau pernah gemuk?"

"Ya. Sampai tahun pertama kuliah." Chanyeol membuat jeda dalam ceritanya. "Sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau tubuh gemuk itu tidak sehat. Aku pun menguruskan badan. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkan makanan yang enak. Makan makanan yang enak itu menyenangkan, karena itulah aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Aku suka memasak untuk orang lain dengan harapan bisa membuat orang senang dengan masakan dan kue yang aku buat." Chanyeol memelukku lagi sesekali kaki kami berdua dibawah selimut saling bergesekan. Mendengar cerita Chanyeol mataku semakin berat, terakhir jam di dinding kulihat adalah jam satu dini hari. Lama juga aktivitas kami berdua tadi. Hampir memakan waktu berjam-jam. Chanyeol merapikan rambut berantakanku. Ia mencium keningku dengan gemas sementara aku sangat mengantuk.

"Manis sekaliii... " Ia sudah akan mencium hidungku namun aku membekap bibirnya.

"Jangan menciumku! Aku mau tidur."

"Baek. Hei...jangan tidur dulu. Kau belum makan malam." Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak lagi saking mengantuknya. Toh, tidak makan malam sekali juga tidak akan membuat mati.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini chapter pendek aja. Chapter enam special naena. Kurang hot? Bacanya dekat kompor sayang.

Makasih buat yang udah komen, makasih buat yang 'tetepdiamdiam' memfollow and favorite, makasih buat yang ngasih koreksi, dan makasih buat yang udah Nyindir. Daridulusayaselalukontroversi. Duh! Tapi saya tetap semangat dong ya. Donwori...

Review for next Chapter?

Sure!

cu

Jieyoopark


	7. bagian 7

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 7: You belong with me**

 **Author : Jie Yoo Park**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pulang kerumah pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul lima pagi. Mengendap-ngendap seperti maling di rumah sendiri karena _eomma_ dan V tampaknya belum bangun. Saat aku sudah melewati usia dua puluh tahun, _eomma_ sepertinya biasa-biasa saja kalau aku pulang jam berapa aku mau asalkan _handphone_ ku tetap bisa dihubungi. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah bekerja, sesekali aku berbohong kalau aku lembur sebab tidak mungkin aku pulang dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena mabuk jadi aku kadang-kadang menginap di tempat Luhan. Tapi aku jarang sekali namanya mabuk-mabukan apalagi pergi ke bar seperti anak muda jaman sekarang, aku biasanya mabuk kalau teman-teman kantor ada acara ulang tahun ataupun naik jabatan itupun hanya meminum bir dan soju saja di tempat makan sudah membuatku teler. Karena pada dasarnya toleransi alkoholku rendah makanya aku mudah mabuk. Dirumah aku memang menyimpan beberapa kaleng bir di dalam kulkas yang kadang-kadang hilang karena diambil V. Bir membuat tidurku lebih cepat dan lebih nyaman saat aku banyak pikiran.

Aku langsung melempar tubuhku ke kasur setelah masuk kamar tidurku sendiri. Pinggang ini rasanya mau patah dan pegal dimana-mana. Chanyeol tadi malam memang menunjukkan keperkasaannya sampai-sampai bokongku sakit begini rasanya. Dia tadi kutinggal dalam keadaan masih tidur dan telanjang di tempat tidur tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun.

Mataku kembali berat dan membuatku ingin tertidur lagi tapi satu panggilan masuk.

 _ **Chanyeol calling...**_

"Sejak kapan namanya tertulis disini?" Aku heran mendapati namanya terpampang dengan jelas di layar. Pasti dia sendiri yang menulisnya.

"Hm..."

 _"Baek? Kau dimana?"_

"Aku dikamarku lah..kenapa? Kalau tidak ada yang penting ku tutup, aku mau tidur lagi." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mata

 _"Kau menghilang pagi-pagi sekali."_

"Hmm, Aku bosan melihat batang hidungmu." Ucapku asal-asalan namun membuat dia terkekeh.

 _"Setidaknya kau membangunkanku atau meninggalkan pesan. Aku hampir lupa memakai celana saat keluar mencarimu."_

"Aku malas dan aku tidak punya lipstik untuk menuliskan 'Semalam luar biasa, hubungi aku lagi' di cerminmu. Memangnya aku ini wanita malam, tidak penting juga." Chanyeol terdengar diam dan menghela napas.

 _"Kau mengantuk sekali ya?"_

"Kau baru sadar?"

" _Oke, aku minta maaf, lanjutkan saj-"_ Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara sudahku _reject_ dan _handphone_ ku kelempar kemana saja diatas kasur lalu aku kembali tertidur.

Belum lama rasanya aku tidur _handphone_ ku kembali berdering. Kubiarkan namun sangat mengganggu, aku meraba dekat bantal namun tidak ada hingga membuatku bangun dengan kesal mencarinya.

"Siapa sih yang menelpon pagi-pagi!?" Aku gusar saat melihat _handphoneku_ ternyata ada di dekat kakiku. Saat melihat nama orang dilayar, ternyata Kristal. Ada apa dia menelponku?

"Hallo?"

" _Baek?"_

"Iya, ada apa?"

 _"Kau ikut kami liburan ya? Kita liburan tiga hari di Busan, satu jam lagi kau kami jemput."_

" _What_!?"

 _"Cepat kau siap-siap. Aku kutelpon nanti. Bye..." Handphone_ menyala karena panggilannya sudah di putus oleh Kristal.

"Mereka sedang gila? Untuk apa membawaku segala." Aku bangun dari tempat tidur berjalan seperti zombie. Kulihat jam diruang tamu ternyata sudah hampir jam delapan pagi. Rumah tampaknya sunyi, biasanya jam seperti ini V menghidupkan musik (kalau sedang libur).

"Mentang-mentang hari Jum'at dan tanggal merah dia tidur seharian." Aku berjalan menuju dapur sayup-sayup kudengar suara tawa dari luar. Itu sepertinya tawa _eomma_ dan V. Jadi bocah itu tidak sedang tidur? Sedang apa mereka di luar?

Setelah minum segelas air putih, aku menuju pintu depan. Suara mereka berdua makin terdengar jelas sedang mengobrol. Saat aku membuka pintu, mereka berdua menoleh kearahku.

"Oh. _Hyung_! Ayo kemari, aku dengan _Eomma_ sedang menanam bunga." V tampak sibuk dengan sekop kecilnya menggali tanah dihalaman. Di sampingnya eomma tampak memilah bibit bunga yang masih kecil.

"Kau sudah bangun? Lihat, ibu Chanyeol kemarin membelikanku bibit bunga. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di supermarket kemarin." Aku berjalan mendekati _eomma_ lalu mencium pipinya dan mengusak rambut V yang tampaknya bahagia sekali hanya karena mereka menanam bunga.

"Bunga apa saja _Eomma_?" Aku melirik tiga macam jenis bibit bunga yang tampaknya berbeda.

"Ini bunga Lyli, bunga mawar, dan yang ini bunga matahari." _Eomma_ menunjuk kan satu-satu bibit bunga yang di beli oleh bibi Park.

"Oh, ya...Bagus."

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak kemana-manakan hari ini?"

" _Nde_ , kenap- Oh! Astaga mereka akan menjemputku. Aku belum mandi!" Aku tiba-tiba teringat akan telpon Kristal tadi. Kami akan liburan. Liburan mendadak.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya eomma.

"Kristal mengajak liburan tiga hari ke Busan. Sejam lagi mereka akan kemari menjemputku."

"Cepatlah sana siap-siap, cepatlah mandi."

" _Ndeee_..." Aku kembali masuk, saat masih didepan pintu sayup-sayup suara V terdengar lagi.

" _Hyung_ pergi liburan, padahal kita ingin mengajaknya ke makam _Appa_. Aku rindu _Appa, Eommaa..."_

"Kita pergi berdua saja sayang, tidak apa-apa kalau _Hyung_ mu hari ini tidak ikut." Aku yang berdiri diam dari balik pintu rumah menghela napas. Apa karena ini tadi V menanyakanku?

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar tidurku lalu mengambil ponsel menelpon seseorang. Setelah nada sambung ketiga barulah diangkat.

" _Baekhyun?"_

"Kau mau ikut liburan bersamaku dan teman-teman ke Busan hari ini?"

 _"Liburan? Aku memang sedang cuti sih, akan ku usahakan karena ini mendadak sekali."_

"Hm, Aku dan teman-temanku kurang dari satu jam lagi kami berangkat. _Sorry_ , agak mendadak _sih_."

"Oke, aku akan siap-siap. Nanti aku menemuimu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti..." Aku pun mematikan sambungan telponku. Ku pikir, jika aku membawa Seung Hyun aku disana nanti tidak akan kesepian, sudah pasti nanti aku akan melihat adegan mesra Kristal dan Jongin yang membakar hati. Aku tidak mau cuma jadi obat nyamuk saja seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku kembali menghela napas berat lalu mengambil ransel dan memasukan beberapa potong pakaian dan beberapa keperluan lain setelah itu barulah aku mandi.

-o0o-

Kristal berdiri sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin di depan mobil Jongin yang kini terparkir dihalaman rumahku.

" _Hi_! Baek, sudah siap untuk liburan kita yang akan menyenangkan?" Ujar Kristal menghampiriku yang mungkin dimata mereka tampak tidak semangat. Aku masih sangat mengantuk Tuhaan.

"Hmm... Liburan 'sialan' mendadakmu ini tampaknya akan menyenangkan." Aku tertawa kering padanya yang membuat dia mencubit pipiku gemas sekali.

"Kau itu butuh piknik Baek, Setahun penuh kau bekerja tanpa cuti. Kau memang luar biasa."

"Aku butuh kerja keras untuk bayar tagihan dari Bank juga kredit mobilku."

"Aih, galak sekali. Sini tas mu."

Kristal mengambil ransel tasku dan memberikannya pada Jongin agar dimasukan kedalam bagasi mobil. Dia pun menyeretku ke pintu mobil.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tahannya saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Apalagi nona..."

"Kau belum memakai kacamata! Tidak keren sekali kalau liburan tidak pakai kacamata." Jongin terkekeh dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kacamataku di dalam tas."

" _No,No_ , Pakai saja punyaku. Aku bawa dua!" Serunya semangat sekali lalu membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan kacamata yang dari bentuknya sangat mahal seperti biasa. Kristal memasangkannya padaku. Aku hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum kecil atas kelakuannya

"Imut sekali sahabatku iniiii..." Kristal kali ini mencubit kedua pipiku lagi hingga membuatku menarik kedua lengannya.

"Sakit sekali, kau pikir aku ini anak kecil!" Dia hanya tertawa. Tiba-tiba kaca jendela tengah mobil turun dan muncul wajah yang sangat membuatku kaget di sana.

"Jadi berangkat tidak, sih?" Ucapnya pelan dan terdengar sedikit kesal karena menunggu.

"Iya. Iya. _Sorry Mr. Chef!_ Cepat, masuk sebelum kau digoreng." Kristal mendorong bahuku yang membuat kesadaran dari kegetku tadi kembali.

Kenapa Chanyeol ada di dalam mobil ?!

Saat aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Chanyeol diam saja sambil memainkan handphonenya. Mobil kami pun perlahan-lahan meninggalkan halaman rumah menuju lokasi liburan, yaitu Pantai Haeundae di Busan.

"Kau kali ini kau tidak akan sendiri Baek, ada Chanyeol yang ikut bersama kita, iya kan sayang?" Ujar Kristal lalu bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Jongin.

 _Tuh_ , Kan. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah mesra sekali. Kenapa mulutku selalu tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka kalau ujung-ujungnya aku yang akan sakit hati. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat kulihat Jongin mencium kening Kristal sambil menyetir. Melihat kemana saja asal tidak melihat mereka. Tak sengaja aku beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata melirikku.

Dia senyum. Itu sungguh-sungguh senyuman mengejekku.

Lihat saja, hanya ujung bibir kirinya yang tertarik dan dia mendengus kecil. Dia pasti kini sedang menertawai ke galauan hatiku yang disebabkan oleh dua pasangan mesra di depan ini.

"Apa liat-liat?" Aku meliriknya sambil membenarkan kacamata Kristal yang melorot dibatang hidungku.

" _Nothing_." Ucapnya singkat. Jongin menoleh sedetik pada kami.

"Kalian berdua, masih saja tidak pernah akur seperti dulu" Ujar Jongin membuatku berdecih kecil. Chanyeol tampaknya santai-santai saja, aku juga sih sebenarnya.

"Coba ceritakan kisah lucu saat kalian berteman dulu." Kristal menimpali ucapan kekasihnya. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya?

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Jawab Chanyeol. _Heol_ , dia benar, tidak ada yang menarik cerita kami dulu, apalagi kalau ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang! Ada, kok!" Jongin tampaknya sangat semangat. Aku mengerutkan alis meliriknya, cerita apa sih maksudnya?

"Kau ingat saat kita masih kelas satu menengah pertama dulu?" Jongin memulai kisahnya hingga membuat Kristal tampak berbinar ingin tahu.

"Hm...tentu."

"Kau pasti tidak lupakan kalau kau pernah digendong pulang oleh Chanyeol karena takut turun dari pohon karena mengambil anak anjing diatas pohon." Aku tiba-tiba merasa panas diwajahku. Itu adalah moment paling menyialkan dihidupku, karena sampai kami lulus sekolah aku di ejek oleh teman-temanku karena Chanyeol bercerita aku itu takut turun dari atas pohon.

"Oh ya?Lucu sekalii... Tapi, bagaimana bisa anak anjing diatas pohon?" Tanya Kristal sambil tertawa.

"Itu yang masih kutanyakan sampai sekarang kenapa sampai bisa anak anjing ada diatas pohon. Dan yang paling bodoh itu, kenapa aku harus memanjat untuk mengambilnya. Coba dulu ku biarkan saja."

"Uri Baekie sejak kecil memang berhati mulia..." Kristal mulai mengejekku hingga membuat Jongin terbahak. Chanyeol juga sepertinya, dia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Sudah-sudah! Jongin! Kau fokus menyetir saja. Aku tidak mau mati muda!"

-o0o-

Perjalanan menuju Busan sudah lebih dari setengah jam, aku mulai mengantuk lagi. Lagu _You Belong With Me_ nya Taylor Swift yang di putar dimobil cukup membuat suasana terasa santai seolah-olah ini adalah liburan yang aku inginkan. Kristal dan Jongin tampaknya asik ngobrol sementara aku masih saja dari tadi mendengar setiap cerita mereka. Mereka bercerita mulai dari hal yang tidak penting sampai membahas tentang hubungan cinta Taylor Swift dengan para mantan kekasihnya yang tampan-tampan itu.

 _You Belong with me,_ Kim Jongin. Itu seharusnya.

Dan sialannya lagu ini seolah mengejekku dengan liriknya yang hampir sama dengan kisah cinta sebelah hatiku pada Jongin. Bukan sebelah hati, bertepuk sebelah tangan lebih tepatnya.

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

 _In the middle of the night._

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're 'bout to cry._

 _I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams._

 _Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me._

 _Can't you see_

 _That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you? Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me._

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

 _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 _You belong with me,You belong with me._

Aku menyandarkan punggungku lagi di kursi mobil saat lagu tersebut sudah akan habis. Kacamata Kristal memang cukup membantu menghalangi silaunya matahari yang menembus kaca mobil Jongin. Ku lirik jam tanganku yang ternyata sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Pantas saja perutku lapar sekali. Aku sejak bangun tidur tidak sarapan. Tadi malam aku juga tidak makan malam karena kelelahan sampai Chanyeol memaksaku bangun untuk makan tengah malam kulempar dengan bantal, aku menolak makan malam dan efeknya terasa sekali sekarang.

Mengantuk dan kelaparan, bagian mana yang terdengar tidak menyedihkan? Lupakan tentang hatiku yang kini seperti terdengar bunyi retak. Aku mencoba menahan laparku dengan meminum air mineral yang kini tersisa seperempat botol. Hingga yang membuat kaget adalah sebuah kotak makan tiba-tiba ada diatas pahaku. Apa Tuhan mendengar doa kelaparanku hingga dengan ajaibnya dia mengirim kotak makan dengan sangat cepat?

"Makanlah."

Itu bukan suara Tuhan. Itu suara Chanyeol.

Aku menoleh kearahnya yang kini menutup mata seolah tidur. Ya, kotak itu sesungguhnya dari Chanyeol yang disebelahku. Entah kapan dia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di atas pahaku.

"Untukku?"

Dia tidak menjawabku. Aku pun membuka kotak bekal plastik warna biru tersebut dan didalamnya ada beberapa potong roti dengan selai cokelat. Aromanya menguar masuk kehidungku.

"Tidak ada racunnya kan ?" Ujarku lagi yang membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya menatapku kesal. Dia mengambil sepotong dan langsung memakannya. Aku tersenyum.

" _Good_."

"Makan saja, perutmu sangat mengganggu orang yang duduk di sebelahmu hingga dia tidak bisa tidur."

Senyumku hilang, aku pun menggigit sepotong roti itu dengan gigitan kesal. Dia tidak tahu perjuanganku agar suara perutku tidak berbunyi.

-o0o-

Kami sampai di sebuah vila yang tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai Haeundae. Waktu sudah hampir pukul dua siang saat kami tiba disana, perjalanan berjam-jam kuhabiskan untuk tidur dimobil dan akhirnya aku bangun dengan badan yang segar. Mataku rasanya langsung berbinar saat melihat bentangan laut didepan kami, apalagi view vila tempat kami tepat sekali menuju arah laut.

Pantai Heundae sangat ramai diakhir pekan, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka kalau liburan ditempat yang dikunjungi orang tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak apa-apa, apalagi alasannya selain gratis.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua barang kami dari mobil Jongin sementara Kristal sudah hilang dibalik pintu vila. Saat aku akan mengambil barang-barang milikku, lenganku ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja." Ucapnya singkat lalu membawa semuar barang-barangku dan miliknya dalam sekali angkat. Tanpa sempat ku protes dia sudah melenggang meninggalkanku.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih kalau begitu." Aku bicara mungkin sudah tak didengar Chanyeol. Jongin di belakangku juga tampak membawa barang-barang miliknya dan Kristal.

"Ayo, B. Kita masuk."

Aku mendapat kamar paling ujung, kamar tengah di huni oleh Chanyeol dan kamar utama vila akan ditiduri oleh Kristal dan Jongin. _Shit_ , mereka satu kamar! Dan aku memang harus menerima itu. Mereka kan pacaran, untuk apa kau tidur di kamar yang lain sementara tidur dengan pacarmu lebih enak. Sementara aku yang belum sama sekali punya pacar tentu saja tidur sendiri, tidak mungkin kan aku membawa Chanyeol tidur denganku bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan Jongin nanti. Dan itu memang sesuai kesepakatan, hubungan nistaku dengan Chanyeol harus ditutup didepan publik. Apa yang kau banggakan dengan hubungan seperti itu? Cuma enak sama enak saja. Itu memang sudah resiko, jika Chanyeol tidak terima maka kami akan selesai, kelar urusannya. Tapi tampaknya dia biasa-biasa saja. Karena memang dia tipe orang yang _cold_ , jika dia bertingkah seperti itu jangan diambil hati kalau tidak mau makan hati. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli, _we are just friend_. Lakukan saja apa yang kau suka selama tidak menyusahkanku.

Aku kini sedang didapur bersama Kristal menyiapkan bahan makanan dan memasukan beberapa cemilan kedalam kulkas, saat itulah kudengar _handphone_ ku berbunyi.

"Baek, _Handphone_ mu." Kristal memberikan _handphone_ ku yang tadinya ada di atas meja makan.

" _Thanks_ " Aku melirik layar yang ternyata adalah nomor Seung Hyun. Oh Tuhan aku lupa dengan Duda ini!

"Halo..."

" _Baek, kau dimana, aku sudah di daerah pantai Haeundae_." Ya ampun, dia benar-benar disini.

"Kau benar-benar ikut?"

 _"Tentu saja, apalagi itu tawaran liburan bersamamu tak akan aku lewatkan, sayang"_

"Baguslah. Kau membawa mobil sendiri?"

" _Sayangnya tidak, Aku naik bus, sorry..."_

"Oke, kau akan ku jemput sebentar lagi. Jangan kemana-mana, yaaa..."

" _Tentu, Baby."_

"Sampai nanti." Aku pun memutuskan sambungan telpon kami. Kristal menatapku penuh selidik.

"Siapa?" Dia penuh ingin tahu.

"Hm, seorang teman?" Ucapku.

"Aku yakin tidak seperti itu, kau senyum-senyum begitu saat dia menelpon." Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

 _"Umm, Well,_ aku membawanya kemari karena awalnya aku tidak mau jadi setan di hubungan kalian berdua, aku juga tidak tahu jika chef itu ikut. Ku pikir dia yang sekarang jadi obat nyamuk." Aku dan Kristal tertawa saat Jongin tiba-tiba datang.

"Sepertinya seru sekali, membicarakan apa, huh?"

"Jongin! Aku pinjam mobilmu sebentar." Aku langsung to the point saat dia masuk kedapur.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau kemana?" Ia bertanya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Aku mau menjemput seseorang. Mana kunci mobilnya, berikan padaku."

"Tunggu dulu, kau mau menjemput siapa? Kau membawa orang lain di liburan kita?"

"Dia itu temanku, ayolaaah..." Matanya menyipit saat aku makin meminta padanya.

"Kita menjemputnya sama-sama, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Bersamaku atau tidak sama sekali."

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Ya, sudah!" Aku meninggalkan dapur dengan kesal.

"B! Hei, tunggu aku!"

-o0o-

Hari sudah malam, kami semua kini bersama-sama menyiapkan makan malam. Sebuah meja kayu diletakkan di depan vila yang menghadap pantai pada malam hari. Angin laut berhembus membuat suasana makin terasa sejuk. Jongin tampaknya masih menikmati dirinya yang kini sedang duduk santai sambil memetik gitar di anak tangga vila, sementara Chanyeol karena dia seorang Chef dia yang sibuk membuat ramuan untuk barbeque kami, Seung Hyun juga sibuk dengan arang yang dari tadi belum menyala-nyala diatas panggangan besi berdiameter 30 cm itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" Aku mendekatinya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mencium sekilas keningku.

"Apinya sudah mulai menyala." Ujarnya. "Baek..." Dia berbisik memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya Seung Hyun menunjuk seseorang yang seseorang yang duduk ditangga dengan dagunya.

"Jongin? Dia sahabatku."

"Hanya itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Um, Ya..." Ya, untuk sekarang, bohong sekali kalau aku masih tidak mengharapkan Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Aku merasa tangan Seung Hyun melingkar di pinggangku.

"Dia bersikap acuh padaku sedari tadi. Ku pikir itu pasti ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Dia memang seperti itu jika dengan orang yang sedang dekat denganku. Hm, sedikit over _sih_..."

"Yakin cuma bersahabat saja? Aku tidak melihat itu." Seung Hyun tampaknya mulai mewawancarai ku lebih dalam. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sisi ingin tahunya sebagai seorang polisi yang tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja.

"Borgol aku kalau aku berbohong." Aku balik menatapnya.

"Kau akan ku borgol di kepala ranjang nanti, sayang." Bisiknya

"Sialan kau!" Aku menyikut perutnya karena makin mendekat.

"Jadi...kita ini teman dekat?" Ucapnya, dia mengingat ucapanku tadi. Aku membulatkan mata saat dia mulai meremas pinggangku dengan pelan. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearahku.

" _Sunbae_." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Seung Hyun. Aku dan Seung Hyun pun mulai memberi jarak antara kami berdua, tangannya dari pinggangku pun kini pindah kebahuku.

"Iya, Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Ku pikir sudah saatnya membakar menu makan malam kita, bisa tolong minggir sedikit?" Ucapnya sedetik melirikku.

"Ya, tentu." Aku dengan Seung Hyun yang berdiri di depan panggangan pun bergeser.

"Ku pikir aku aku harus membantu Kristal." Aku pun berangsur meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menemui Kristal yang tampaknya sibuk menusuk-nusukan potongan buah.

"Hei." Aku berseru mendekatinya dan mencomot satu potong nanas.

"Aku bantu, ya?"

"Oke..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di keningnya, suhu badannya normal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek."

"Tapi kau tidak sesemangat tadi sore. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau datang bulan." Dia mendesis lalu menjejal sepotong pir di mulutku.

"Kau bicara kotor sekali."

 _"It's me_."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya..." Kristal melirikku sekilas.

"Apa?"

"Jongin sepertinya kembali menunjukkan sifatnya yang menyebalkan seperti kemarin."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, dia yang tidak mau bicara. Lihat saja sikapnya dari tadi." Aku melirik Jongin yang tampaknya masih betah di anak tangga.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Umm...tidak, tapi aku bisa membujuknya. Kau tunggu di sini, ya." Kristal mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Oh, Kristal, terima kasihmu membuat hatiku terasa ngilu. Aku harus membujuk Jongin karena sahabatku sedang sedih, aku tidak tega pada Kristal.

-o0o-

Malam semakin larut, pantai mulai sepi. Ini bagian yang aku suka, jalan-jalan menyusuri tapi pantai pada malam hari. Langit juga tampaknya sangat cerah dengan hembusan angin pantai yang seolah mengusap wajah dengan lembut sekali. Aku menyusuri pantai bersama Seung Hyun. Jongin dan Kristal tampaknya mulai berbaikan setelah usahaku membujuk Jongin untuk mengembalikan moodnya agar tidak mengabaikan Kristal lagi. Dapat aku lihat dari jarak kejauhan dari sini mereka berdua saling kejar-kejaran di pinggir pantai, tampak romantis seperti drama-drama yang biasanya eomma tonton. Sesekali pikiran liarku berkelana _'coba saja yang di kejar dan di peluk Jongin itu aku...'_

Hingga aku tersadar karena kerasnya deburan ombak memukul betisku. Seung Hyun menarik lenganku hingga langkahku menjauh sedikit.

"Kau terlalu di tepi, bisa-bisa kau terseret ombak." Dia merangkul bahuku dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandang kami berdua, beberapa orang tampak acuh saja. Pasangan seperti kami pasti akan lebih menarik perhatian bagi orang normal. Bukan berarti orang seenaknya menjudge kami tidak normal, justru bagiku sendiri tidak normal itu saat aku mencoba berkencan atau mencium wanita. Sejak aku lulus SMA aku mencoba _come out,_ terutama pada _eomma_. Aku ingat eomma hari itu langsung jatuh sakit saat aku mengaku kalau aku lebih suka laki-laki dari pada perempuan. Awalnya _eomma_ memang sudah mengira, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka aku membuat pengakuan tepat saat peringatan kematian appa yang ke empat tahunnya. Pemilihan waktu yang kurang tepat sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya, aku tetap jadi diriku sendiri asal aku dapat mencari kebahagiaan bersama orang yang tepat. Tak ada komentar lain dari _eomma_ , dia bahagia asal seluruh anaknya hidup dengan baik dan bahagia.

"Sejak tadi kau melamun, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Seung Hyun bersuara menarik kesadaranku.

" _I'm fine..."_

"Aku lebih suka kau bicara pedas daripada diam-diaman seperti ini."

"Kau bertingkah seolah sangat mengenalku."

"Jadi berbulan-bulan bersama belum kau anggap cukup untuk mengenalmu?"

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hidupku terlalu rumit untuk kau kenali."

"Tapi aku serius denganmu." Ucapan Seung Hyun tiba-tiba membuat langkahku berhenti dan membuat langkahnya juga berhenti.

"Seung Hyun, jangan mengada-ngada." Ia terlihat menatapku lebih tajam.

"Apanya yang mengada-ngada? Aku serius jika aku bilang serius. Terutama tentang perasaanku denganmu, ku pikir sejak awal kau sudah tahu."

 _"Y-yeah._.." Dugaanku selama ini tidak pernah meleset.

" _Yeah_? Ku rasa bukan itu jawabannya." Dia 100% menghadapku memegang kedua bahuku.

"Kita tidak bisa." Ucapku dalam sekali hembusan napas. Seung Hyun menatapku seolah dia salah dengar.

"Kita tidak bisa jika kau ingin seserius itu."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Aku benci jika membahas kesempurnaan seseorang sebagai alasan, itu seolah membuatku sangat menginginkan lelaki yang hebat. Bukan itu perkara utama.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku jujur padamu, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melamarmu bulan depan. Dengan atau tanpa kita harus pacaran."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Seung Hyun. Ingat siapa dirimu. Ingat juga siapa aku!" Aku mulai merasa kesal akan arah pembicaraan ini. "Jangan terlalu besar kepala karena kedekatan kita selama ini." Ucapanku mulai tak terkontrol seolah aku orang jalang.

Aku mendapatinya diam menatapku penuh rasa kecewa.

"Kau memang menyukainya kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin." Nama itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau salah jika menganggap aku tidak mengenalmu, Baek." Giliran aku yang diam karena ucapannya. Tak peduli dari mana dia tahu fakta itu yang pasti aku semakin merasa diriku semakin menyusut, ucapan Seung Hyun semakin memperjelas kenyataan jika aku mencintai kekasih orang di hadapannya. Aku tidak hanya merasa malu, aku justru merasa hina pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku hanya menawarkan perasaanku padamu, kau adalah orang yang kacau sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di kantor polisi waktu kau kedapatan mabuk saat bekendara. Kau butuh di cintai."

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta?! Tahu apa kau tentang masa depan?!" Ucapanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasku rasanya seperti dimasukkan kedalam botol yang di didihkan didalam panci. Aku marah, aku emosi, aku sadar jika Seung Hyun bukan orang yang tepat sebagai pelampiasan kemarahanku.

"A-aku...maafkan aku Seung Hyun..." Aku langsung mendudukan diriku diatas pasir. Aku merasa kehabisan daya.

Saat itu juga aku merasa lengannya melingkupiku, aku sadar jika Seung Hyun tidak seharusnya bersamaku. Dia terlalu hebat untuk seorang lelaki, terlalu manis juga jika hanya dijadikan teman. Dia pria yang luar biasa dan baik hati. Dia tidak pantas bersamaku.

-o0o-

Pagi harinya aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari menembus tirai jendela kamarku. Saat aku membuka mata aku dihadapkan pada wajah laki-laki yang tadi malam baru saja ku tolak, Seung Hyun tampak tidak terganggu karena cahaya. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku. Hubungan romantisku dengannya tetap akan seperti biasa kan? Aku tidak terlalu yakin sejak insiden tadi malam.

Akhirnya dia bangun. Dengan suara serak nan seksinya dia menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi..." Seung Hyun mengecupi bibirku seperti biasa. Aku tak terlalu bereaksi. Hanya bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Jangan bingung, bukankah sejak awal hubungan kita seperti ini? Aku masih merasa rugi jika aku melepasmu begitu saja." Seung Hyun menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis mencoba untuk biasa saja walau kenyataannya aku tidak bisa biasa saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang plin-plan. Aku sudah membuat keputusan tadi malam.

"Seung Hyun. Aku tidak pernah menjanjikanmu kesempatan. Jangan buang waktu mu."

"Jangan kau pikirkan itu. Aku masih ingin dekat denganmu seperti biasa walaupun agak memalukan setelah penolakanmu. Aku ingin terlihat tidak pantang menyerah sebenarnya." Aku terkekeh kecil saat dia bicara seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanku jika kau patah hati dan berubah pikiran, ya..." Ujarku. Seung Hyun pun mendekat dan menempelkan bibir kami, ciuman kami masih terasa hot seperti biasa. Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan morning kiss di tempat tidur seperti ini, bisa jadi hari ini aku akan benar-benar merasakan liburan yang seharusnya.

" _Ehem_!"

Mana aku tahu kalau pintu kamar tidak di kunci, saat aku sudah seperti guling saja oleh Seung Hyun ada suara lain di depan pintu. Seung Hyun melepas ciuman kami dan menoleh, aku mencoba membersihkan pinggir bibirku yang basah.

"Aku hanya memberi tahu jika sarapan sudah siap." Suara Chef tampan itu kembali terdengar. Kemarin dia menggagalkan ciuman kami, hari ini dia menggagalkan kegiatan ranjang kami yang selama ini tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Oke...terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Seung Hyun. Setelah suara pintu tertutup Seung Hyun duduk dan aku sudah kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan, Seung Hyun juga tampaknya begitu. Setelah mencuci muka kami pun akhirnya keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama.

Disana, Chanyeol tampaknya mengobrol dengan Jongin dan Kristal di meja makan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bahas, Jongin tampaknya sibuk dengan sarapannya namun Kristal dan Chanyeol sepertinya membahas hal yang lucu hingga terbahak seperti itu. Chanyeol orang yang dingin sangat luar biasa bisa melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi..." Kristal menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana tidurmu, Baek?" Tanyanya penuh goda, dia kira aku melakukan itu bersama Seung Hyun hingga dia bertanya yang tidak penting sekali.

"Aku baik." Jawabku. Aku menatap Jongin yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin." Ujarku. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu meminum setengah gelas jus jeruknya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa membalasku. Sekali lagi. Tanpa membalasku!

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kristal tampak kehilangan semangat menghadapinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian bertengkar lagi." Kataku pada Kristal. Dia tidak membalas ucapanku, dia memandangiku saja. Seluruh penghuni ruang makan sunyi. Kristal dengan keterdiamannya, Chanyeol dengan ketidakpeduliannya, Seung Hyun dengan handphonenya sibuk membalas pesan.

Liburan keparat macam apa ini?

Seung Hyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya tiba-tiba untuk menelpon seseorang. Chanyeol memberiku sepiring _pancake_ dengan saus _strawberry_ favorite ku.

"Makanlah sebelum dingin." Ujarnya lalu kembali meletakan segelas jus jeruk di samping piringku.

"Terima kasih."

"Baekhyun." Seung Hyun kembali dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ku tebak. "Han Soo dibawa kerumah sakit, aku harus kembali ke Seoul pagi ini." Ujarnya yang semakin membuatku tak percaya dengan kekacauan yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Aku ikut, ya?" Ku pikir lebih baik aku ikut pulang dengannya dari pada melihat kekacauan disini. Namun harapanku tak terkabul, Seung Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, kau liburan disini saja. Temani Kristal- _ssi_. Aku juga tidak membawa mobil. Aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum ketinggalan bus ke Seoul." Aku rasanya ingin merajuk. Tidak ada gunanya aku disini!

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Sunbae_." Suara Chanyeol seolah benar-benar mengantar Seung Hyun harus pulang ke Seoul.

Aku meletakan garpu dan pisau kembali. Aku tidak berniat ingin sarapan pagi ini. Aku sudah kenyang karena muak. Saat aku ingin mengejar Seung Hyun yang kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya Chanyeol menahanku. Genggaman tangannya kuat sekali sampai rasanya tanganku sakit.

"Duduk dan habiskan saja sarapanmu." Ia bicara penuh penekanan.

"Lepaskan tanganku sialan!"

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Aku ingin pulang! Dan itu bukan urusanmu! _Aww_ , Park Chanyeol! Sakit! Lepaskan tanganku!" Dia makin menahan lenganku saat Seung Hyun kembali dan _say goodbye_ pada kami dari pintu vila.

Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!

"Apa maksudmu menahanku, hah?!" Aku mulai panas sampai ubun-ubun. "Silahkan saja kalian disini dengan liburan keparat kalian! Sudah ku bilang jangan melibatkanku tanpa seijinku!" Suaraku memenuhi vila. Berteriak di depan muka Chanyeol dan Kristal baru saja kulakukan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarikku hingga wajah aku dekat dengannya.

"Kau jangan bertingkah seolah tidak tahu siapa penyebab kekacauan semua ini..." Chanyeol mendesis didepan mukaku. Aku terkesima dengan ucapannya hingga membuatku seketika diam. Kulirik Kristal sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyebut aku penyebab utamanya?"

"Kupikir kau tidak sebodoh dugaanku." Saat genggamannya melonggar aku menarik lenganku dan langsung mendorong Chanyeol hingga pinggangnya menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Mati saja kau ke neraka!"

-o0o-

Sudah hampir satu jama sejak aku pergi mengunci diri dikamar seperti anak perawan. Terlebih aku tak berhenti memikirkan ucapannya.

Aku penyebab kekacauan? Apa dia gila?

Tok, tok

"Baek..."

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Baek, buka pintu kamarmu." Ujarnya lagi karena dari tadi aku tak menyahut.

"Baekhyun... _open the door, please..._ " Cih, Suara Chanyeol seolah suami yang berusaha membujuk istrinya. Merasa bersalah padaku, hah?

Aku masih betah memandang laut dari jendela kamarku.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Tolong bukakan pintunya."

Aku menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya juga mengunci diri disini.

Dari pada harus memikirkan _'kenapa aku yang jadi kambing hitam?'_ lebih baik aku menikmati liburanku. Persetan dengan Jongin, persetan dengan Kristal, persetan dengan Chanyeol, persetan dengan semua.

Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu seseorang yang baru nanti. Aku mulai bosan dengan keadaan dimana aku dikeliling oleh orang yang itu-itu saja.

Aku pun mengganti pakaianku dan bersiap diri. Suara Chanyeol tampaknya sudah bosan memanggilku.

Aku pun keluar kamar.

 _"Oh My Gosh!_ " Aku di kagetkan oleh Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri disamping pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya saat melihat penampilanku.

"Harus ya, segala urusanku perlu kau tahu? Sudah sana pergi."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pantai. Dari tadi kau tidak keluar-keluar."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jalan-jalan bersamamu. Aku mau jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Kita pergi sama-sama. _Kajja_." Dia dengan muka tebalnya yang tampan itu menarikku seenak jidatnya. Walau aku tidak banyak protes tetap saja rasa kesalku masih ada pada Chanyeol. Kalau dia tidak menahanku tadi aku pasti sudah pergi ikut Seung Hyun.

Kami berdua kini di tengah-tengah pantai. Cuaca rasanya terik sekali hingga Chanyeol menarikku ke stand penjual topi dan memasangkan satu topi pantai di kepalaku.

"Ini topi perempuan, sialan." Bisikku.

"Siapa bilang? Pakai saja." Setelah membayar harga kami pun jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai hanya berdua, dengan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan kananku.

-o0o-

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi..." Ujar Chanyeol, aku mendelik meliriknya yang kini duduk didepanku. Kami berdua saat ini duduk di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang, lokasinya tidak jauh dari pantai Haeundae.

"Jangan dibahas lagi. Itu merusak moodku."

"Oke. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sebenarnya tahu tentang rencana liburan ini. Dua hari yang lalu Jongin memberitahu kalau dia juga mengajakmu. Jadi aku ikut."Chanyeol bicara sementara aku masih menikmati makan siangku. Lapar sekali rasanya, lagi-lagi karena aku tidak sarapan.

"Sebegitu tertariknya kah kau padaku?"

"Kita itu teman Baek, terlepas dari hubungan rahasia kita."

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya hubungan nista." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarku.

"Ngeri sekali."

"Hm. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau tahu tentang liburan keparat ini?"

"Bagaimana aku mau memberitahumu, telponku saja kau matikan kemarin pagi."

"Itu karena aku mengantuk."

"Apa boleh buat. Kita nikmati saja liburan ini."

"Kita?"

-o0o-

Chanyeol menabrakanku ke dinding kamar hotel ini. Dia membuka kausnya lalu kami berciuman lagi. Petang ini, entah bagaimana ceritanya tiba-tiba pikiran mesum Chanyeol untuk pergi kehotel aku setujui begitu saja. Aku memang diambang rasa _stress_ sehingga seks selalu jadi pilihanku. Kali ini dengan Chanyeol. Lagi.

Disini rasanya kami berdua tidak ada yang mengganggu, berbuat apapun yang kami mau. Aku kembali memiliki petang yang luar biasa dengan Chanyeol.

Aku heran, dia selalu ada saat aku sedang tertekan. Seolah dia adalah remote kontrol segala emosiku.

Aku perlahan lupa diri saat dia mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuhku sampai kebawah. Penisku di kulumnya sampai habis, rambutku diendus dan dikecupinya. Seks dengan Chanyeol sudah kujelaskan selalu memberi rasa yang berbeda, besar kemungkinan karena kami berdua dulunya teman, lalu saling benci, lalu jadi teman lagi, dan sekarang jadi teman ranjang.

"Sudah merasa sedikit baikan, hm?" Suara berat Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku setelah daun telingaku di jilatnya lalu jilatannya menyusuri belakang leherku.

"Cukup kita selesaikan saja semuanya dengan cepat. Dan pulang ke Vila." Jawabku lalu membawa wajahnya kehadapanku, aku menciumnya dan memainkan lidah kami.

Tangan perkasa Chanyeol kini mulai melepas kancing celanaku dan menurunkannya sekaligus dengan dalamanku.

Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika liburan ini berakhir dengan penis Chanyeol kembali memasukiku. Ini sungguh di luar list, di luar rencana. Chanyeol sepertinya memang serius ingin jadi _fuck partner_. Lelaki macam apa yang mau seperti itu? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mengukur isi kepala Chanyeol apalagi isi hatinya. Memang ada saatnya aku berpikir hubungan seperti ini bahaya, bahaya jika intensitas kebersamaanku dengannya semakin banyak, bahaya jika ada yang tahu bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan suami nanti, dan bahaya yang sangat-sangat bahaya adalah dengan kebersamaanku yang semakin banyak dengannya akan memunculkan perasaan yang selama ini aku tidak mau inginkan bersamanya. Perasaan yang berangsur-angsur mengikis cintaku pada Jongin, perasaan baru yang selama ini ku tahan tumbuh dihati untuk orang selain Jongin.

-o0o-

Kami baru saja menginjakan kaki di halaman vila saat malam sudah semakin larut. Walaupun sepanjang petang kuhabiskan dihotel bersama Chanyeol, tetap saja kami harus kembali ke vila.

Lampu ruang tengah mati, suasananya gelap sekali. Hingga suara barang pecah di dapur mengagetkanku dan Chanyeol. Sedetik itu di iringi suara teriakan Jongin dan tangisan Kristal.

Kami berdua pun langsung menuju dapur dan dihadapkan pada ruangan yang berantakan. Beberapa gelas pecah di lantai. Mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat.

"JONGIN! Ada apa denganmu?!" Aku menghampiri Kristal yang terduduk disamping meja makan. Dia menangis sementara Jongin yang mendapati aku dan Chanyeol sudah kembali kini berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

"Kristal, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku saat sahabat cantikku itu memelukku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Baek..." Bisiknya dalam tangis. "Dia sudah memecahkan segalanya saat aku datang."

"Dia tidak menyakitimu kan?" Tanyaku lalu Kristal menggelengka kepala.

"Ku pikir kau sudah gila." Aku menatap Jongin yang kini sedang menatapku. "Kau marah sendiri dan membuatnya menangis. Sialan macam apa kau ini?" Dia masih diam menatapku tanpa suara sedetik kemudian dia pergi dari dapur. Jongin sejak dulu jika marah seperti itu, dia tidak akan banyak bicara namun menghancurkan segalanya. Walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakiti orang disekitarnya tapi tetap saja tindakan gilanya membuat orang takut padanya, Kristal menggigil dipelukanku. Bisa jadi ini kali pertama dia melihat kemarahan Jongin yang sebenarnya. Kemarahan yang tak terjelaskan.

Setelah menenangkan Kristal dan mengantarnya ke kamar tidur. Aku mendapati Jongin di dalam kamarku, dia memunggungiku karena dia memandang kearah jendela

"Jongin..." Dia menoleh, auranya tak kumengerti. Wajahnya tampak seolah dia sangat tersakiti.

"Ada apa denganmu...?" Tanyaku.

"Ayo kita pulang saja malam ini. Kau ikut bersamaku." Ujarnya. Aku rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut.

Ada apa dengan mereka ?!

"Jongin, kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang."

"Baekhyun, _please_..."

Jika dia sudah seperti ini aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

-o0o-

Matahari mulai muncul saat kami berdua sudah di Seoul. Perjalan tengah malam itu pun berkhir pagi hari, Jongin mengendarai mobil dengan tenang sesuai dengan perintahku.

Katakan saja kami tega. Meninggalkan Kristal dan Chanyeol di Vila sungguh perbuatan yang tak termaafkan. Terutama Jongin, dia meninggalkan Kristal dalam keadaan perasaan yang masih buruk.

Aku sudah mengirimi Chanyeol pesan agar dia menjaga Kristal. Juga pesan permintaan maaf, walaupun sepenuhnya bukan kesalahanku.

"Kita sampai..." Ujar Jongin setelah mobilnya di halaman rumahku.

"Kau sangat brengsek sekali." Kata-kataku yang kutahan selam perjalanan akhirnya keluar. Aku menatapnya marah. "Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini? Sejak tadi ku tanya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jongin masih diam. Aku merasa mendidih.

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu! Kalian selalu bertengkar dan datang kepadaku! Sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku menghadapi kalian! Aku lelah Jongin! Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya perasaanku!" Aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat saat bicara tentang itu. Inilah yang kurasakan. Aku tahu Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti ucapanku.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku kalau aku juga sakit hati. Aku sudah menahannya lebih dari separuh usiaku!"

Yang aku tahu hal selanjutnya adalah Jongin menciumku. Aku merasa telingaku mendengung karena kaget.

"You so stupid,B...?" Bisiknya di depan bibirku. Total aku sudah mulai kehilangan napas. "Kau tidak tahu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak dulu."

.

.

.

TBC

donwori, ini tetep Fanfic Chanbaek, kok hehehe

Alur cerita ini memang lambat, aku masih menikmati sekali dalam menulis detail tiap chapternya.

Aku gak mau langsung munculin konflik di chapter-chapter awal, cuman kode kode konfliknya aja. Kalau konfliknya muncul duluan, heart attacknya kapan dong?

Udah ngeh?

Udah, syukur dech...hehehe

'Tiap orang yang kita kenal pasti memiliki masalah yang melibat kan kita, jadi hati-hati' Itu pesan khusus buat Chapter ini.

Oiya, ini bukan Chapter NC, cuma ada plus-plusnya dikit..hahahaha

Makasih ya udah meninggalkan review di Chapter kemarin. Makasiiiih banyak...^^

Jangan bosan ninggalin review ya.

CU

Jieyoopark.


	8. bagian 8

**Bx Friend**

 **Chapter 8: Like i'm gonna lose you**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek, KaiBaek, Baek x Cogan**

 **Rate M**

 **Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama aku menyadari jika aku mulai menyukai Jongin adalah hari dimana _Appa_ pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Keluargaku hampir di ambang kehancuran saat itu. _Appa_ meninggal dunia tanpa meninggalkan warisan apapun lagi selain rumah kami karena kami memang bukan keluarga kaya. Aku dapat lulus SMA dan kuliah semua itu karena perjuangan _Eomma_. Hidup kami bertiga dibiayai oleh _Eomma_ hasil dari usaha restoran yang dia bersama teman-temannya bangun beberapa tahun lalu. Aku sendiri juga mati-matian mencari beasiswa agar aku lepas dari biaya kuliah, berusaha sekali untuk lulus secepat-cepatnya. Hidupku fokus kuliah dan _Eomma_ melarangku bekerja paruh waktu karena khawatir mengganggu kuliahku. Alhasil, aku memang lulus lebih cepat. S1 kuselesaikan dalam waktu tiga tahun empat bulan, walaupun bukan lulusan terbaik, jadi yang tercepat sudah membuatku lega karena sudah saatnya aku butuh pekerjaan. Dan sekarang, aku bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan posisi menjanjikan di salah satu perusahaan asuransi terbesar di Seoul. Sudah saatnya aku mengganti semua usaha _Eomma_ selama ini.

Hari saat itu turun hujan, setelah pulang dari pemakaman _Appa_ aku masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan kecil _Eomma_ dari kamarku. V saat itu memang masih kecil, tapi dia cukup mengerti jika sejak hari itu dikeluarga kami sudah tidak ada _Appa_ lagi, hanya tinggal kami bertiga. Dan aku tahu dia juga sangat sedih tapi tidak mau menangis takut membuat _Eomma_ semakin sedih.

Saat aku merasa jatuh dititik paling terbawah dalam hidupku, saat itulah Jongin datang. Di tengah hari yang gerimis sore itu aku menemukan tiga tangkai bunga matahari yang diikat dengan pita putih di jendela kamarku, sepucuk surat yang amplopnya hampir basah ada dibawah bunga.

 _ **'Kau adalah orang yang paling kuat, Baekhyun.'**_

Isi suratnya memang hanya sesingkat itu, tapi masanya ada dihatiku itu sampai hari ini tidak aku lupakan. Tulisan tangan jelek itu masih kusimpan rapi didalam kotak barang pribadiku dengan harapan jika aku akan menunjukan itu padanya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, setelah ciuman tadi harapan 'suatu saat nanti' itu apakah bisa terwujud dalam waktu dekat? Aku bingung, harusnya aku sangat bahagia. Bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia, tentu saja aku senang setelah ucapan Jongin yang ternyata juga menyukaiku. Ini rumit, sangat-sangat rumit. Jongin yang masih kekasih orang bilang suka padaku. Byun Baekhyun yang hampir berusia 25 tahun galau seperti anak remaja untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu memalukan. Untukku. Tentu saja.

Aku jadi diam sediam-diamnya saat setelah keluar dari mobil Jongin. Tak banyak ucapan yang kudengar dari Jongin, hanya dia bilang dia akan kerumahku lagi malam ini. Entah kalimat apa yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya karena aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain debaran didadaku. Telingaku sempat mendengung dan mataku hampir mengabur, untungnya aku tidak pingsan di dalam mobilnya. Sangat tidak lucukan kalau aku yang seorang laki-laki pingsan, kebanyakan laki-laki itu pingsan karena terserang stroke dan jantungan. Dan aku hampir saja mengalami keduanya karena Jongin.

"B..." Suara _Eomma_ disusul oleh ketukan pintu kamarku olehnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya _Eomma_ lagi. "Kau belum keluar kamar dari tadi, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Aku hanya menatap pintu saja. Kenapa masalah sesepele ini sampai ku pikir berlarut-larut, sih? Oke, Baekhyun! _Please_ , jangan ikut campur urusan cinta orang lain. Ini masalah Jongin dan Krystal, urusan cinta mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi. Masalah ciuman tadi, bisa saja Jongin cuman terbawa emosi saja. Iya, bisa jadi!

Aku pun keluar kamar untuk makan malam karena kasihan eomma menunggu dari tadi dan mengkhawatirkanku.

"Lihat, _Hyung_ pasti akan keluar kamar. Mana mungkin dia mau menahan lapar." Seruan V memenuhi ruang makan karena melihatku berjalan menuju mereka lalu menggeplak kepala bocah itu dan membuat dia mengaduh kecil.

"Kau akhirnya keluar. _Eomma_ khawatir kau tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang tadi pagi."

"Aku cuma tidur seharian _Eomma_ , capek." Ucapku lalu menyendok nasi kepiring _Eomma_ kemudian piringku. Dari seberang meja V memberikan piringnya padaku namun sengaja kuabaikan hingga membuat dia merenggut dan menyendok nasi untuknya sendiri.

"Liburannya menyenangkan?" Tanya _Eomma_ lagi. Menyenangkan? Menyenangkan pantatku!

"Hm..." Gumamku.

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan untuk _Hyung_ , Jongin _Hyung_ kan membawa pacarnya, sedangkan _Hyung_ liburan tak punya pacar." Nada mengejek bocah itu membuatku ingin menggeplak mukanya kali ini. Saat aku mau membalas ucapan V, bel pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ada tamu ditengah makan malam, tidak sopan sekali.

"Biar _Eomma_ buka dulu."

"Jangan. Tidak usah dibuka. Kita makan saja, apa-apaan datang ditengah orang makan malam." Itu Jongin, suara bel khas Jongin. Aku masih belum siap melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi tamunya-"

"Biar saja." Aku bersikeras. Dan tenyatanya kursi V di depanku kosong, jangan tanya dia kemana.

"Jongin, Hyung!" Seruannya jelas sekali dari pintu depan. Aku jadi mulai kehilangan selera makan.

"Ternyata Jongin, B. Hampir saja kita menelantarkannya." Ucap _eomma_ namun aku tidak terlalu peduli, aku masih memakan sayur dipiringku.

"Selamat malam, _Eomma_." Suara Jongin sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Ayo ikut kami makan, _Hyung_. Kau belum makan malam, kan?" V selalu terdengar senang sekali dengan kedatangan _Hyung_ favorite nya itu. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kecil V memang lebih senang dengan Jongin daripada denganku yang kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Iya, Jongin. Duduklah." _Eomma_ ikut-ikutan juga.

"B _Hyung_ , siapkan makanan untuk Jongin _Hyung_." V mulai menyuruh-nyuruhku. Toh, biasanya Jongin kalau makan disini mengambil makannya sendiri, kenapa harus aku?

Tapi, mau tak mau aku akhirnya memberi Jongin sepiring nasi untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya. Ia tampak masih menatapku dari tadi. Aku masih belum berani melihat wajahnya, kalau aku melihat wajahnya pasti aku teringat dia menciumku dimobil tadi bagi. Duh!

Makan malam kami selesaikan seperti biasa walaupun aku lebih banyak diam dan mendengar mereka bertiga bercerita. Sekarang, aku sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam. Dari sini kudengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarga juga suara _eomma_ dan V bicara. Jongin mungkin ikut mengobrol juga.

"B..." Bulu kudukku meremang karena kaget. "Aku bantu, ya?" Ucap Jongin yang kini sudah di sampingku. Aku menoleh kearahnya masih masih diam. Ia tersenyum padaku hingga membuatku deg- degan.

Dia masih pacar orang Tuhaaan.

"Sejak tadi kau tidak bicara padaku." Ucapnya lagi sambil membilas piring yang penuh busa dibawah keran air.

"Tidak. Aku lagi sariawan." _What_? Aku barusan bilang apa?

Jongin terkekeh dengan jawabanku yang...-oke- aneh.

"Sariawan habis kucium, ya?" Harusnya aku tahu Jongin pasti membalas ucapanku. Dan aku malu sekali.

"Kaget tidak dengan ucapanku tadi pagi?" Tentu saja, sialan! Dan yang kulakukan hanya mengangguk pelan seperti anak gadis perawan yang malu-malu.

"Jujur, aku juga kaget sendiri bisa mengatakan itu padamu. Oke, aku jujur. Alasan terbesarnya adalah karena aku cemburu dengan polisi itu." Aku menatap Jongin yang kini membilas mangkuk.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendapati orang seperhatian itu padamu selain aku. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tertarik pada fisikmu saja, bukan pribadimu. Aku tidak terima itu, B..."

"Lalu?" Cucian piring selesai, dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet kering yang menggantung di dinding. Aku memperhatikan tiap gerak geriknya tak lewat sedikitpun.

"Yeah, aku marah sendiri seperti orang gila di dapur. Hingga Krystal datang. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku sudah memiliki Krystal." Sudah kukatakan jika Jongin dalam mode Jujurnya ia akan terlihat lebih manis.

"Jadi, kau menyesal sudah bilang itu padaku?" Tanyaku. Dari yang kutangkap dia seperti orang yang ingin menarik ucapannya kembali. Perlahan aku mulai merasa sedih.

"Tidak." Ia balas menatapku. Tiba-tiba aku langsung merasa sakit hati. Jongin bisa seegois inikah?

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ku pikir...ku pikir kita punya perasaan yang sama. Selama ini aku tahu, B..." Aku menatap mata Jongin dengan tajam. Kami saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Minta maaf pada Krystal." Saat aku akan meninggalkan dia di dapur, Jongin menahan lenganku.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak menyesal. Apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba?" Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menampar wajahnya itu.

"Aku cinta padamu itu bukan berarti aku mau jadi selingkuhanmu. Aku benci sekali hubungan seperti itu dan aku yakin kau sudah sangat-sangat tahu akan hal itu." "Krystal itu sahabatku, Jongin. Aku tidak mau dia kecewa padaku, terlebih lagi aku juga tidak mau jadi orang yang sakit hati dalam hubungan ini. Sudah cukup yang aku rasakan selama ini, jangan ditambah lagi. _Please_." Jongin mengusap wajahnya mendengarku. Mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin tidak ia duga.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, B. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu jika hubunganku dengan Krystal bisa sejauh ini. Namun kupastikan aku itu cinta padamu. Sejak kita SMA."

"Apa yang sedang kau coba untuk katakan? Kau mau memiliki kami berdua? Segila itukah dirimu?"

 _"Just give me a chance, B..."_ Aku merasa mataku mulai pedih.

"Sejak dulu kau sudah kuberi banyak kesempatan bahkan sampai hari ini. Kau pikir apalagi alasan lain yang membuatku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih? Aku menunggumu memakai kesempatan itu, Jongin. Tapi ini bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau kekasih orang sekarang."

" _Please B_...Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Krystal diambang kehancuran sekarang. Beri aku waktu untuk memperbaikinya seperti semula agar membuatnya tidak sakit hati seperti yang kau katakan. Hingga kami benar-benar putus dengan baik-baik." Aku lelah meniti jalan pikiran Jongin. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat dia begitu? Semua orang tahu dia dan Krystal itu saling cinta.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku lelah bicara denganmu. Jangan hubungi aku beberapa hari kedepan." Aku meninggalkannya didapur sendirian lalu masuk kamar untuk menenangkan isi kepalaku.

Tak lama kemudian, suara _eomma_ kembali mengetuk pintu memberi tahu jika Jongin sudah pulang. _Eomma_ selalu tampak mengerti dan tahu kalau aku pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin.

"Kalian itu sudah besar, kenapa masih saja bertengar seperti itu." Ucap _Eomma_ saat aku akhirnya ikut bergabung menonton televisi. Aku membuka kaleng birku yang baru kuambil dari kulkas dan eomma mendesis melihatku meminumnya hampir setengah kaleng dalam sekali teguk.

"Kurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kau bisa jadi bujangan tua kalau terus begini. Kau itu sudah 25 tahun."

"Jangan bahas umur sekarang, _Eomma_. Aku tidak setua itu." jawabku lalu menonton tv lagi.

Tiba-tiba iklan acara Chef Park Chanyeol lewat di televisi. Aku jadi ingat dia sejak siang tadi mengirimiku pesan tapi tak satu pun kubalas.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, Chanyeol ini lebih segala-galanya dari Jongin. Dia tampaknya tidak memiliki kekasih, dia juga menantu idaman _eomma_ , jika ada anak _eomma_ perempuan pasti mati-matian akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin _eomma_ pikir Chanyeol itu _straight_ , dia tidak tahu Chanyeol juga main dengan laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu adalah...aku. _Eomma_ bisa saja menggantungku hidup-hidup jika tahu hubungan apa yang aku dan Chanyeol jalani. Bisa jadi _eomma_ berpikir aku yang mengoda chef idolanya hingga jadi belok, padahal kenyataannya tidak.

"Kapan kau bisa ketemu dengan Chanyeol lagi?" Nah, kan? Mulai lagi.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Sayang sekali, tapi kalau kau ketemu dia lagi, undang dia kerumah, ya?"

"Eomma, harusnya _eomma_ yang sadar kalau eomma itu sudah tua. Tidak pantas mengidolakan laki-laki seperti dia."

" _Heol_. Tidak ada yang melarang. Dia itu anak laki-laki idaman _eomma_ , kau dan V sepertinya tidak ada harapan bisa sepertinya. Beruntung sekali ibunya punya anak seperti Chanyeol. Anak-anakku sendiri bandel semua." Aku merenggut tak terima.

" _Eomma_ tidak tahu saja dia itu aslinya seperti apa."

" _Huh_? Maksudmu?" _Geez_ , aku hampir salah bicara.

"Ya tidak tahu. Eomma kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." balasku.

"Tapi dia anak yang manis dan pintar waktu dia masih kecil. Sejak kecil kau saja yang selalu memusuhinya, padahal dia hampir setiap sore kerumah mengajakmu bermain."

"Hm..." Ucapan _Eomma_ mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku dulu dimana aku, Jongin, dan Chanyeol adalah teman sepermainan karena kami bertetangga dan satu sekolah. Tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya Chanyeol dan Jongin dulu, apalagi aku. Yang kuingat tentang Chanyeol adalah sejak kelas 5 SD dia sudah bisa bermain gitar, sisanya itu sifat menyebalkannya. Lain halnya dengan Jongin, hampir semua hobi kami berdua itu sama.

"Matikan tvnya nanti, aku sudah mengantuk." _Eomma_ berdiri dari sofa. Aku menatapnya.

" _Eommaaa_..."

"Sikat gigimu dulu kalau mau ikut tidur denganku, bau birmu itu tidak tahan, _aigoo_...anak ini." Kalau aku sudah memasang rengekan seperti itu, _Eomma_ pasti tahu jika aku ingin ikut tidur dengannya malam ini. Hm, kalau aku seperti ini ucapan _Eomma_ memang ada benarnya, sifat buruk milikku perlu di kurangi.

.

.

.

Seminggu lebih sudah berlalu sejak liburan keparat itu. Entah kenapa rasanya hidupku sedikit aneh, sedikit berubah, sedikiiit sekali, menurutku. Aku kini setiap pagi saat bangun tidur mendapati sms Jongin sudah mentereng di layar _handphone_ ku. Mana kata yang dikirimnya manis sekali hingga membuat aku deg-deg an hingga membuatku mengigit pinggiran bantal saking gemasnya. Oke, itu perubahan pertama. Perubahan kedua terjadi dikantor, Krystal hampir seminggu ini mengambil cuti dan tidak ada kabar lagi setelah insiden aku dibawa Jongin pulang minggu lalu. Oiya, satu lagi, yang menurutku ini juga perubahan, Luhan setiap hari menceramahiku mengatakan dengan terang-terangan aku menyebabkan kacaunya hubungan orang. "Hidupmu itu sudah kacau, Baek. Jangan kacaukan hubungan orang lain. Kasian Krystal." Dia bicara begitu seolah-olah aku merebut suami orang. Berkali-kali aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dan Luhan tetaplah Luhan, sifat generalisasinya itu luar biasa minta ampun.

Sejak malam kemarahanku pada Jongin didapur waktu itu, besok lusanya dia datang minta maaf. Mengatakan kalau mereka berdua Krystal kemungkinan besar pasti putus hanya saja Krystal saat ini seperti menghilang, kabar terakhir yang kuketahui adalah dia pergi ke luar negeri. Aku tahu jika Jongin sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya padaku tapi bagiku tidak mungkin semudah itu. Aku benar-benar mencintai Jongin sebenar-benarnya, cinta yang seperti ini cuma pernah aku rasakan untuknya. Aku berharap semuanya diawali dengan baik-baik, kami berteman, bersahabat, lalu sahabat jadi cinta dan diakhiri sebuah pernikahan. Semua orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu jika sudah menemukan _'The one'_ dalam hidupnya. Hal yang selama ini aku harapkan memang mulai tampak terjadi yang diawali dengan Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Entah _'The one'_ ku itu Jongin atau yang lain yang pasti aku mau kisah cintaku untuk pertama kalinya berawal dengan indah. Walaupun keinginanku memang tampak seperti harapan remaja labil, apa salahnya jika aku mau begitu? Seluruh cerita cinta yang aku temui disekitarku hampir semuanya tak pernah indah hingga membuat aku sedikit khawatir dan takut sebenarnya untuk mempercayai apa itu cinta. Aku jadi merasa _mellow_ sendiri jika memikirkan kisah cintaku sendiri, kenapa harus menyakiti perasaan Krystal? Kenapa semua terjadi tidak pada saat Jongin sendiri saja agar semuanya tampak mudah.

Kenapa semuanya seperti telenovela.

Aku lelah memikirkannya, aku butuh minum kopi. Jam makan siang sudah berlalu dan kantor tampak tenang sekali semua orang fokus pada kerjaan masing-masing. Aku pun dengan malasnya pergi ke kantin kantor untuk membeli segelas kopi panas. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku tidak melihat Luhan, anak itu akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang.

Cuaca akhir-akhir ini terasa dingin, musim panas sudah hampir berlalu diganti oleh musim gugur. Musim gugur ya? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Baru saja rasanya aku mendapati Jongin dan Krystal pacaran yang membuatku sempat kacau. Sekarang semua keadaan sudah berubah seperti cepatnya musim berganti, entah ini musim keberapa sudah aku menyimpan cinta untuk Jongin dihatiku.

Di hujani kalimat cinta setiap hari siapa yang tidak tahan. Jongin tampaknya mulai gencar dan berusaha mendapatiku. Setengah hatiku senang setengahnya lagi bingung. Aku bingung mendapati diriku merasa tidak puas. Seharusnya aku puas jika saat ini Jongin seolah menyerahkan diri ditelapak tanganku. Yang aku lakukan seharusnya aku menggenggamnya erat-erat bukan memandangnya penuh kebingungan seperti ini. Aku ingin menggengamnya tapi ada hal yang membuatku tidak yakin, dan aku tidak tahu itu apa? Apa rasaku hampir kadaluarsa? Aku rasa tidak.

"Uups, kalau jalan lihat-lihat." Aku menabrak bahu seorang karyawan dengan tidak sengaja saat didepan pintu kantin kantor. Inilah perubahan ke empat, aku sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu bukan Baekhyun sekali.

Kopi panas sudah ditanganku, saat aku kembali ke ruanganku yang berada dilantai 5. Handphoneku bergetar menerima sms yang ternyata dari Jongin.

 _ **'B...mau ikut makan malam denganku malam ini**_?'

Aku menimang-nimang saat akan membalasnya. Mau tidak ya? Mau tidak ya?

Hampir setiap hari dia mengajakku makan malam yang berujung dengan penolakan dariku. Kadang-kadang dia muncul di siang hari saat jam makan siang dikantorku. Dia acuh saja mendatangiku padahal banyak sekali orang kantor yang tahu kalau dia kekasih Krystal. Jongin itu tipe orang yang sangat rapi dalam menjaga imagenya. Dan cukup mengejutkan jika dia terang-terangan seperti ini. Apa ini masih lanjutan dari kalimat 'aku tidak menyesal' nya malam itu? Berubah jadi terang-terangan. Aku menghela napas panjang, smsnya belum ku sms lagi.

"Kenapa dari tadi yang kau pandangi layar ponsel terus? Kau menunggu telpon seseorang?" Luhan kini sudah ada didalam kantor. Ia duduk disebelahku dengan terheran-heran.

"Tidak...Jongin yang sms, tapi belum kubalas."

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Cuma mengajak makan malam." Jawabku.

"Jangan mau!"

"Luhan, jangan mulai lagi..." Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Biasanya dia juga sering mengajakku, kenapa harus kutolak?"

"Keadaan sudah terbalik sekarang, Baek. Dia yang mengejar-ngejarmu lagi, biar saja dia dapat karma." Aku terkekeh.

"Jangan berlebihan, ini cuma makan malam biasa."

"Aku serius bilang jangan, ini untuk kebaikanmu. Tolak saja, sini, kemarikan ponselmu biar aku saja yang membalasnya." Dia menggapai ponselku.

"Sudah terlambat, Lu. Aku sudah kirimkan 'Oke' untuknya."

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan benar-benar menyesal nanti."

"Hm...apa salahnya kalau aku ikut menikmatinya saja?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar datang kerumah malam itu. Dia memakai jas biru tua dan rambutnya di tata tidak terlalu rapi yang membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi.

"Hai..." Dia langsung memelukku dan rasanya ia juga mengecup rambutku.

"Hai, juga." Aku balas memeluknya. Orang manapun kalau dipeluk 'calon pacar' pasti senang, akupun begitu.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan dimana, sih? Harus ya pakai baju seperti ini." Aku melepas pelukan kami.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ayo. Kau tunggu dimobil dulu, aku pamit pada _Eomma_ dulu." Jongin mengusap kepalaku lalu pergi menuju ruang keluarga dimana ada _eomma_ sedang menoton televisi seperti biasa. Satu kebiasaan Jongin yang aku sangat suka, dia itu sangat sopan sekali sejak kecil. Ia juga sangat menghormati _eomma_ seperti ibunya sendiri karena dia memang sudah tidak punya orang tua.

Jongin juga pernah mengalami masa terpuruk dan terburuk. Sama halnya denganku, dia ditinggal orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hanya saja, aku masih memiliki eomma sedangkan dia tidak. Hanya keluarga Chanyeol saja saudara yang dia miliki, ibu Chanyeol merupakan kakak dari ibunya. Dan tentunya, dia juga memiliki aku yang sejak dulu bersamanya dan mencintainya.

.

.

.

Restoran yang kami datangi adalah restoran paling trend di Seoul. Aku tidak pernah datang kesini karena harga menunya selangit. Jadi aku senang-senang saja diajak makan disini, bersama Jongin pula.

Kami duduk disalah satu meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, nuansa Eropa yang modern terasa sekali. Restoran ini tidak ramai hanya beberapa meja saja yang terisi membuat suasana makin terasa ekslusif.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Jongin menggapai jariku lalu menggenggamnya. Rasanya luar biasa.

"Hm, tempatnya bagus."

"Kau orang pertama yang kuajak kemari. Biasanya aku kesini jika bertemu dengan klien." Begini ya rasanya punya pacar? Walaupun Jongin belum jadi pacarku tapi kedepannya mungkin tak jauh beda dari ini. Selama sejarah aku punya teman kencan tak pernah sekalipun rasanya senang seperti ini. Mungkin alasannya karena aku kurang cinta pada mereka.

Tak lama, makan yang Jongin pesan berapa saat lalu datang dan tertata dengan cantik dimeja.

"Di makan, sayang. Kau pasti suka." Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu meminum air putih yang di tuangkan pelayan tadi. Makananku sudah menunggu untuk disantap. Diseberang meja Jongin mulai memakan steaknya.

"Kenapa melamun?" Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara lagi.

"Eh, tidak-tidak." Akupun mulai mengambil pisau dan garpuku dan mulai mengiris steak yang masih hangat itu. Rasanya memang enak sekali karena wajar ini adalah restoran mahal.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak kurus, B. Kau tidak sedang diet, kan?" Tanya Jongin ditengah makan malam kami. Dia memperhatikanku juga ternyata.

"Tidak." Jawabku di akhiri dengan senyuman.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Aku mohon hubungan kita jangan kau jadikan beban pikiran, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja kedepannya." Aku berhenti mengiris dagingku dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku...aku percaya padamu, _kok_." Ucapku. Jongin tersenyum puas dengan jawabanku.

Entah datang darimana, tiba-tiba hatiku bergemuruh, perasaan di dadaku tidak enak. Kenapa rasanya seperti ada tekanan batin. Aku bingung hingga membuatku berkeringat dingin. Aku rasanya tiba-tiba mau muntah.

"Jongin, aku ketoilet dulu ya?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin bingung melihat ekspresiku.

"Oke, jangan lama. Nanti makananmu keburu dingin." Tak membalas ucapannya lagi, aku langsung pergi ke toilet. Sesampainya disana aku langsung membasuh muka.

" _Oh, God. What wrong with me._.." Aku menatap mukaku yang basah di cermin toilet mewah ini. Rasanya dadaku masih bergemuruh dan jantungku dag dig dug tak jelas. Aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk menenangkan diri. Rasanya panas sekali. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak pernah begini. Seperti ada bagian diri yang berteriak dan merintih tapi aku tidak tahu itu bagian mananya.

 _"All is well, Baek...All is well..."_ Setelah kurasa napasku sudah sedikit nyaman, akupun keluar. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar, saat melewati pintu tangga darurat badanku seolah ditarik seseorang. Detik selanjutnya aku sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang tampaknya seperti tangga darurat, ruangan ini remang-remang dan di tengah keremangan itu aku melihat wajah Chanyeol di depan mukaku. Ia berdiri dengan mata yang menukik tajam menatapku. Rahangnya tampak mengeras. Ia memakai baju chef berwarna putih sehingga aroma rempah masih tertinggal ditubuhnya. Dia chef di restoran ini?

"Apa yang ka- _hmppt_ " Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku karena dia langsung mencium bibirku, melumatnya dengan marah. Aku yang ingin mendorongnya saja tak kuat karena aku sudah di himpitnya di dinding. Kedua tanganku dipegangnya dengan keras dan rasanya sakit.

"Lep- _mmptt_ \- pas.." Chanyeol masih saja menciumku penuh kemarahan. Dengan kemarahan yang sama aku mendorong perutnya dengan lututku hingga bibirnya benar-benar terlepas dari bibirku. Detik berikutnya telapak tanganku perih bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol. Aku menamparnya.

"Cuma ini saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" Ia menatapku penuh ejekan namun tampak kecewa.

"Cuma ini saja yang bisa kau lakukan? Membuat dirimu sakit sendiri? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku yang jelas-jelas ingin menarikmu menghindari masalah yang semakin besar akan terjadi?" Aku diam. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Saat aku ingin menamparnya lagi, ia lebih sigap menahan lenganku.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, sialan."

"Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa. Kau cuma seorang naif yang sebenarnya takut tersakiti." Tanganku gemetar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tampak semakin marah padaku.

"Aku peduli padamu, Baek. Kau saja yang tak pernah tahu." Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahuku. "Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, kau membuat dirimu tampak murahan di demi cinta yang kau agung-agungkan itu! Cinta yang tak jelas! Cinta yang tak orang tahu! Cinta yang membuatmu berkhianat! Cinta yang menyakiti diri! Cinta sialan yang membuat hidupmu berubah!" Suara dan bentakan Chanyeol membuat sesuatu dalam diriku pecah. Aku merasa mataku mulai panas. Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Aku sangat kasihan sekali padamu." Lanjutnya dengan pelan dan penuh penuh penekanan. Kenapa dia marah? Kenapa ucapannya dengan kurang ajarnya tepat sekali? Kenapa aku sedih menatapnya? Kenapa dia peduli padaku? Dan masih banyak kenapa yang lain. Ucapan Chanyeol membuat perasaanku makin dihantam kenyataan yang tak kasat mata.

"Hidupku bukan urusanmu..." Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu ku ucapkan. Chanyeol menatapku tak percaya. Dia melangkah mundur dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Setelah pintu di tutup disitulah satu butiran air keluar dari sudut mataku.

Kenapa aku menangis? Ucapan Chanyeol begitu membuatku sakit hati dan menangis. Kenapa aku harus menangis?

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu benar.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian di restoran malam itu sehingga membuatku mendadak membawa Jongin pulang. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Aku memutuskan untuk menggenggam Jongin yang ada di telapak tanganku.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Baek. Jangan bilang kau yang akan membawa Jongin ke pesta ulangtahun perusahaan." Ucapan Luhan sudah bisa ku tebak, dan keputusanku untuk mendengarkannya atau tidak. Kali ini aku tidak peduli.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

"Kau gila." Suara Luhan terdengar mendesis marah.

"Luhan." Aku menatapnya kali ini dengan serius. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti saran kalian untuk melepas Jongin saat dia hampir jadi milikku?"

"Ini obsesi Baek, bukan cinta."

"Apa yang membuat keduanya harus berbeda? Manusia saja yang terlalu munafik, dan kau salah satunya."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak masalah jika kau berbuat sesukamu pada laki-laki lain. Ini kasus berbeda, Baek. Suatu saat nanti pasti ada saatnya kau tahu cinta yang sebenarnya itu apa. Kau hanya salah paham saja selama ini." Perdebatanku dengan Luhan mulai menarik perhatian karyawan lain.

 _"How you so fucking annoyed, Lu!"_

"Baek, aku ini temanmu aku tidak mau kau-"

"Ya, kau itu hanya temanku. Tak ada pengaruh besarnya terhadap keputusanku, dan apa kau bilang tadi? Cinta sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini Luhan, kau baru bisa mendapatkan cinta kalau kau harus bersikap sedikit egois. Oke, aku tahu aku egois. Aku sadar aku harus egois untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri, aku tidak mau kisah ku sepertimu yang di tinggal kekasih menikah dengan orang lain, aku tidak mau hanya menunggu, aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir seperti _Eomma_. Ucapanmu saat ini sangat tidak kubutuhkan. Terima kasih." Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapanku, bahkan membawa-bawa masa lalunya. Ia terdiam penuh luka. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam kantor mulai berbisik dan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit. Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri, aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Luhan untuk sementara ini, bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku sejak aku bekerja di tempat ini. Selama ini tak pernah ada konflik yang berarti antara aku dan dirinya, hingga hari ini tiba-tiba saja mulut pedasku bekerja. Masalalu Luhan jadi konsumsi karyawan kantor olehku. Aku merasa bersalah namun minta maaf saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Saat aku sudah di depan pintu ruangan, Luhan bicara lagi.

"Kau salah besar, Baekhyun. Kau hanya akan kehilangan lebih banyak jika kau terus seperti ini, satu hal yang belum kau sadari, kau belum menyadari jika yang kau lakukan sejak dulu adalah berdamai dengan masa lalumu, berdamai dengan hatimu yang sejak dulu tak pernah memaafkan dirimu sendiri." Aku dihantam kalimat itu oleh Luhan. Baru kemarin malam aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, hari ini aku bertengkar dengan Luhan, besok aku bertengkar dengan siapa lagi?

Aku cuma ingin bahagia. Itu saja.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun perusahaan malam ini aku datang membawa Jongin. Sejak pertengkaranku dengan Luhan beberapa hari lalu, aku belum bertegur sapa dengannya. Dia tampak menghindar jika aku ada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Total, aku sudah kehilangan sahabat dekatku.

"B, bukankah itu temanmu?" Jongin menunjuk seseorang. Dia menunjuk Luhan yang tampaknya asyik ngobrol dengan karyawan lain. Di samping Luhan ada pria yang bernama Sehun itu, pria yang tampaknya selama ini dia taksir.

"Hm. Biar saja." Jawabku. Jongin tak menjawab banyak, dia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggangku. Beberapa orang yang mengenalku dikantor tampak heran dengan keintimanku dan Jongin. Aku tidak pernah setidak nyaman ini di depan umum. Jauh sekali dari seberang meja makanan, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan atasanku. Tentu saja Chanyeol datang, dia salah satu nasabah terbesar perusahaan kami.

Setelah acara formalnya berlangsung, sambutan-sambutan, juga acara pemotongan kue simbol ulangtahun perusahaan, kini acaranya berganti jadi terasa lebih menyenangkan. Lampu ruangan sedikit lebih temaram.

"Tidak mau berdansa seperti yang lain denganku?" Jongin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku.

"Tentu." Aku tahu ini saatnya aku mulai menikmati pesta ini daripada bertanya tentang ketidak nyamananku.

Musik mengalun dengan merdu sekali, beberapa pasangan tampaknya juga berdansa. Sepeka-pekanya aku, tentu saja aku merasakan jika ada beberapa pasang mata menatap kami. Terutama dari meja seberang sana, Chanyeol kutahu sedang melihat kearahku. Aku masih berusaha menikmati alunan musik didalam pelukan Jongin.

"Bangsat!" Suara itu datang dengan siraman jus di wajahku dan Jongin. Kami berdua langsung memisahkan diri karena terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan kami. Krystal yang beberapa minggu ini hilang kini berdiri didepanku.

"Kau memang sahabat kurang ajar!" Krystal mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur dilantai. Detik berikutnya dia duduk diatas perutku hendak mencakar wajahku.

"Krystal!" Jongin berusaha menariknya dari atas tubuhku. Tapi dia gesit sekali hingga mengunci pergerakkanku.

"Wajahmu tidak lebih dari pelacur yang merebut pacar orang!" Krystal menarik rambutku dan mencakar mukaku. "Aku dan Jongin belum putus dan kau seperti lalat menempel dengan pacarku!" Wajahku ditamparnya. Aku berusaha menahan lengannya memberi perlawanan hingga Jongin memeluk punggungnya menariknya dengan paksa dari atas perutku.

"Jalang sekali kau, Baekhyun! Aku benci melihat mukamu! Lepaskaan akuu bajingaan!" Krystal meronta dan berbalik menampar Jongin. "Kalian berdua sama-sama gila!" Jongin masih berusaha membawanya menjauh.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku! Kenapa!"

"Krystal. Tenanglah!" Suara Jongin membentaknya.

"Apanya yang tenang! Biar saja orang tahu teman Jalangmu itu! Biar dia tidak punya muka lagi!" Jongin menyeretnya menjauh hingga teriakan-teriakannya saja yang terdengar. Pesta orang sepenuhnya kacau olehku. Dimana-mana aku mendapatkan berbagai macam tatapan dari orang. Penampilanku sudah sama kacaunya. Hanya aku sendiri saat ini yang jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Sejak tadi aku tidak mengucapkan kata-kata, Krystal mencakarku tadi tanpa aku lawan. Dia temanku dan dia perempuan. Aku laki-laki. Laki-laki yang bertengkar dengan Krystal merebutkan laki-laki.

Krystal benar, sehabis ini aku memang sudah tidak punya muka lagi.

"Ayo, Sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku." Chanyeol menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Aku masih saja dilanda shock, jadi aku mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Chanyeol tanpa ucapan kalimat apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry lama apdet, hampir satu bulan ternyata...hehehe.**

 **maaf...**

 **Beberapa minggu kemaren saya sibuk, juga alur cerita ff ini saya rombak ulang. Semoga aja masih ada yang setia nunggu...hehehe**

 **Ehem! Btw, ffnya saya lanjutkan kalo total Reviewnya 101 ya? Setuju? Setuju?**

 **CU**

 **Jieyoopark**


	9. bagian 9

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 9: It's Ok**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek, KaiBaek, Baek x Cogan**

 **.**

 **Rate M and Typos**

 **.**

 **Playlist on this Chapter: Breathe by Lee Hi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah separah ini bertengkar dengan Krystal. Rata-rata pertengkaran kecil kami dikarenakan salah paham, beda pendapat, ataupun karena hal kecil yang tak penting lainnya. Dan malam ini tampak akan jadi titik terang apa yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu ini. Semakin jelas saja kalau harapan 'suatu hari nanti' yang aku idam-idamkan bersama Jongin selama ini selamanya tak bisa diharap lagi. Malam ini jelas jika selama ini rasa itu hanya obsesi. Luhan benar, dan aku kian merasa bersalah belum meminta maaf padanya. Aku tahu Luhan tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika aku datang padanya, hanya saja aku sudah kelihangan muka. Pada diriku sendiri saja aku malu, apalagi pada orang lain.

Entah hubunganku dengan Jongin disebut selingkuh atau tidak yang pasti itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Sejahat-jahatnya hubungan adalah kau merebut kekasih sahabatmu sendiri. Bahkan hubungan itu lebih jahat dari perselingkuhan yang _Appa_ tutupi selama bertahun-bertahun dari kami dulu. Walaupun kedua-dua hubungan itu memang sama berakhir menyakitkan, yang tak kupercaya adalah aku ternyata melakukannya. Aku melakukannya pada sahabatku sendiri. Dari sudut pandang manapun akulah yang jadi bawang merah dan memang pantas disalahi tak peduli bahkan aku juga sakit hati.

Bukan sakit hati yang ku permasalahkan saat ini tapi 'kemana hati nuraniku selama ini?' dan itu gila. Segila-gilanya. Cinta memang buta dan hal klasik itu terjadi padaku yang berujung malu.

Mobil Chanyeol yang membawaku pulang membelah jalanan dimalam musim gugur. Udara dingin dan aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk seburuk-buruknya. Chanyeol memberikan jasnya untuk menutupi bajuku yang kotor disiram jus oleh Krystal tadi. Beberapa kancing atas kemejaku ternyata hilang karena acakan Krystal tadi. Beberapa bagian wajahku juga terasa perih.

Tak banyak yang kulakukan di dalam mobil Chanyeol, kadang-kadang aku melihat jalanan malam yang masih ramai, kadang-kadang aku menatap kedua tanganku yang rasanya masih gemetar walau tak segemetar tadi. Inilah yang kulakukan sekarang, menetralkan hati dan pikiranku atas kejadian yang tak pantas beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Ini bukanlah hal yang kau sedihkan, Baekhyun._

 _Ini memang seharusnya terjadi. Jika Krystal tidak mencakar wajahmu tadi mungkin selamanya kau tidak akan sadar atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan._

 _Jangan marah karena ini adalah karma dan seharusnya terjadi._

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kalau kau pulang dalam keadaan begini, bibi pasti akan bertanya penyebabnya. Yakin mau langsung pulang atau kuantar ketempat temanmu yang namanya Luhan itu?"

"Ketempatmu saja. Bisa kan?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya beberapa detik.

"Bisa." Jawabnya. Mobilnya kembali bergerak meninggalkan lampu yang kini berubah warna hijau. Chanyeol tampaknya sengaja menjalankan mobil dengan pelan. Bisa jadi dia mengerti keadaanku sekarang. Saat aku menoleh kearahnya dia tampak tenang, tak berniat menggangguku barang kata sedikit pun. Aku melirik jam pada dasboard mobil yang kini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Satu sms tadi ku kirim ke V, bilang kalau aku tidak pulang malam ini. Dan dia sudah membalas 'Ok'.

Sesampainya ditempat Chanyeol. Pelayan cafe & resto miliknya tampaknya sedang sibuk bersih-bersih karena jam kerja berakhir. Mereka melempar tatapan penuh tanya padaku yang berdiri dengan tampang acak adul di sebelah Chanyeol. Aku berusaha mengabaikan mereka saat Chanyeol membawaku menuju tangga lantai dua dimana ruangan dan kamar Chanyeol berada.

"Diakan laki-laki yang dulu pernah juga menginap disini, kan?"

"Sepertinya iya. Kenapa penampilannya kusut sekali? seperti orang yang habis dicakar."

"Tidak tahu, apa _sih_ hubungan dia dengan bos?"

Sisa pembicaraan mereka tidak kudengar lagi karena aku sudah berada di anak tangga paling atas. Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Kau mandi saja dulu, pilih dan pakai saja baju yang ada dilemariku. Kau tampak masih kacau sekali." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian diiringi senyuman kecil khasnya. Dia berjalan kelemari pakaiannya sendiri dan langsung mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus oblong rumahan biasa di depanku.

Aku kini didalam kamar mandi Chanyeol. Memandang wajahku yang tampak mengenaskan. Rambutku acak-acakan, pinggiran bibirku tampaknya lecet kena kuku Krystal, dan di pipi kiriku samar-samar kelihatan bekas tamparan Krystal. Kuat juga dia menamparku. Di bawah daguku juga ada sedikit bekas cakarannya. Sekali lagi aku menelusuri wajahku di cermin membuatku terkekeh mengenaskan sendiri.

Sekarang aku tidak punya teman dekat lagi, ya?

Penanda batas air di dalam _bathtub_ berbunyi membuat kesadaranku kembali. Akupun mematikan keran air. Detik selanjutnya aku membuka baju dan masuk kedalam _bathtub_ mahal Chanyeol. Airnya hangat dan sedikit semakin membuatku lebih baik.

.

.

.

Aku turun dari tangga dan mendapati Chanyeol sendirian di dapur restorannya. Tampaknya orang-orang sudah pulang semua dan suasananya sepi sekali. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan jam sebelas malam.

"Hei..." Sapaku padanya lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depan counter dapur. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan. Aku memasak spageti untukmu."

"Kelihatannya enak, terima kasih." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya menatapku dan tampak berpikir sejenak tapi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya lagi.

"Tentu."

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau itu jarang sekali berterima kasih pada orang."

 _Oh, Hell..._

"Aku tarik kembali kalau begitu."

"Judes sekali." Ucapnya. Dia menuangkan spageti tadi kedalam piring. "Ini, makanlah." Chanyeol memberikan seporsi spageti yang aromanya menggugah selera. Mataku rasanya terbuka lebih lebar melihat menu di depanku. Kalau ada Kimchi pasti lebih ini enak.

"Ini Kimchi nya." Chanyeol memberiku sepiring kecil Kimchi yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku.

"Kau membaca pikiranku, ya?"

"Membaca pikiran apanya? Sejak dulu kau saja yang suka makan spageti dan Kimchi." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar, _stalker_." Aku pun menyantap Spageti itu dengan santai. Setelah mencuci tangannya, Chanyeol menuju kotak P3K yang menempel di dinding dapur. Apa dia terluka waktu memasak? Perasaan tadi dia tidak apa-apa.

Dia kini duduk disampingku. Kotak P3K tadi ada di atas meja. Dia berpangku tangan memandangiku dari samping. Aku tidak terganggu saat dia beberapa menit memandangku makan hingga akhirnya bersuara.

"Kenapa kau tadi membiarkan Krystal mencakarmu?"

"Kau sudah gila jika berpikiran kalau aku akan menampar Krystal balik."

"Itu kau sadar, kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak?" Aku diam. Aku kembali menghabiskan sisa spageti yang tinggal setengah piring.

"Itu tadi benar-benar menarik, kau tahu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Salah sekali tadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap disini malam ini.

"Oh, ya?" Ujarku ketus. "Itu menarik sekaligus bikin malu. Aku tidak tahu dimana nanti menaruh mukaku kalau pergi kekantor senin nanti."

"Biasanya juga kau tidak peduli."

Aku menyingkirkan piring spageti yang sudah hampir kosong tadi lalu meminum air putih yang diberi Chanyeol. Aku masih terdiam sambil memandang gelas kaca yang ada di atas meja

"Tapi mereka itu teman dekatku..."

"Mereka?"

"Krystal dan Luhan. Aku juga bertengkar dengan Luhan."

"Kau ini benar-benar."

"Kalau kau mau menceramahiku atau sekawannya, aku pulang saja." Saat akan turun dari kursi lenganku ditahan Chanyeol.

"Oke, _sorry_...Kita obati lukamu saja, ya?" Aku melihat wajahnya lagi lalu melirik kotak P3K yang kini dibuka Chanyeol. Oh, jadi kotak itu bukan untuknya?

"Tidak usahlah, luka kecil seperti ini nanti juga cepat sembuh."

" _Sssstt_. Duduk saja." Aku memutar kedua mataku bosan, tapi tidak salah juga aku menurutinya. Chanyeol menyentuh bekas cakaran Krystal tadi dengan _cottonbut_ yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan obat luka. Rasanya perih-perih sedikit dan dingin. Beberapa kali kali aku meringis dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh hingga tidak sengaja menekan lukaku.

Wajah Chanyeol dekat sekali denganku.

Aku memandangnya dan ketahuan.

"Kenapa? Aku tampan? Mau berpindah hati padaku lagi?"

" _Ckckck_...Aku tidak percaya kalau kau pernah gendut. Dan satu lagi, jangan gede rasa ya. Aku sudah tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, apalagi denganmu."

"Berarti aku tampan, _dong_?"

"Oh, _God_. Aku salah bicara." Chanyeol tertawa keras aku mendorong mukanya kesal. Ia masih saja tertawa.

"Hei..Mau kemana, belum selesai juga." Ia kembali menahanku.

"Aku kesal melihat mukamu."

"Ya..ya...oke-oke." Ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan salap luka dari kotak plastik P3K miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya lalu mengusapnya dengan ujung telunjuknya krsudut bibirku dengan hati-hati.

 _Beruntung sekali nanti orang yang jadi pacar Chanyeol kalau diperhatikan begini..._

Oh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Aku tadi serius bilang terima kasih." Ucapku tak disangka-sangka. Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari bibirku ke mataku. Dia masih diam.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku. Masih tidak ada jawaban darinya, tapi matanya berucap lain. Ada banyak kata-kata yang tampak ingin ia ucapkan lewat tatapannya. Aku memutuskan tatapan kami.

Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang tanpa sadar kutautkan dengan erat

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, terlepas dari yang terjadi hari ini." Aku memandanginya lagi. "Ucapanmu malam itu di restoran memang benar. Aku saja yang berusaha menyangkalnya hingga berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti ini. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak ikut denganmu yang membawaku menjauh dari masalahnya. Sedih sekali, ya? Kasihan aku."

"Kadang-kadang masalah bisa jadi jalan untuk mendewasakan kita." Chanyeol bersuara.

" _Auuuuh_ , Kalimatmu harusnya di museumkan." Dia terkekeh kecil mendengarku. Kami berdua tertawa bersama tengah malam ini.

Dan, iya. Kupikir ucapan Chanyeol itu benar dan pantas dimuseumkan di kepalaku agar aku tidak lupa dan tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Malam ini Chanyeol juga berubah jadi seorang teman yang berasal dari reinkarnasi ibu peri. Banyak sekali ucapan bijaknya yang kubungkus di kepalaku.

Pendidikan orang luar negeri memang berbeda. Berbeda secara logika juga pola pikirnya.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak berubah jadi seorang teman. Dia memang temanku sejak dulu. Aku saja yang selalu mengingkari keberadaannya karena pertengkaran kecil kami dulu.

Sejak kapan aku dan Chanyeol mulai bertengkar dan saling tidak menyukai? Saat masih SD kalau tidak salah.

"Kenapa dulu kita berdua sering bertengkar? Kau ingat kapan itu?" Tanyaku. Chanyeol berbaring disampingku, kami berdua kini di ranjang Chanyeol. Lantai atas ini hanya punya satu kamar, dan aku tidak mau tidur dilantai ataupun di sofa, jadi aku tidur ikut Chanyeol saja. Lagipula, apa yang ku takutkan? Aku sudah beberapa kali tidur disini dan ditiduri oleh pemilik ranjang. Bagaimanapun, aku ini bukan remaja lagi, tidak ada gengsi dikamus ku.

"Aku juga sedikit lupa. Sejak lulus SD kalau tidak salah."

"Berarti lama sekali, ya. Kau _sih_ , selalu menyebalkan sejak dulu."

"Kau saja yang sensi."

"Berapa sudah mantan pacarmu di Paris?" Chanyeol menoleh padaku.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?"

"Jawab saja, Dobbie." Chanyeol diam melirikku sejenak lalu beralih pada sepuluh jarinya, tampak sedang menghitung. _What_? Sebanyak itu mantan pacarnya. Gila gila.

"Dua."

Aku langsung tertawa hingga membuat pinggiran bibirku perih lagi.

"Sok sekali menghitung sepuluh jari."

"Itu jumlah teman kencanku, yang ku pacari dua saja. Itu pun cuman dua atau sampai tiga bulan saja." Ya Tuhan, sombong sekali dia.

"Kau ingin jadi Cassanova-nya Paris, ya? _Ckckck_."

"Kau sendiri pasti juga banyak kan?"

"Tidak sampai pacaran, sih. Dan satu lagi, mereka bukan kekasih orang. Jongin termasuk pengecualian yang membuat keaadanku berakhir seperti tadi. Aku sudah melewati batas janjiku selama ini." Aku bicara yang seolah tampak seperti orang curhat.

"Bagaimana jika Krystal tahu dan dia tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Itu lebih bodoh lagi, dia justru akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Jadi ku pikir, dia menyerangku tadi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin saja menjalani hubungan itu diatas penderitaan temanku sendiri. Membayanginya saja aku ngeri."

" _You so amaze,_ masih sadar diri rupanya."

"Saat aku berada dibawah tekanan orang lain aku cenderung melakukan hal yang tak sejalan dengan hatiku."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, sangat bahaya."

"Mulai perhatian, _yaaa_?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil saat dia ku goda.

"Kau bekerja di Restoran mahal yang kemarin ya? Aku tidak sangka kalau kau tiba-tiba ada disana."

"Aku jadi mentor Chef disitu malam itu. Tidak kerja disana."

"Kau tahu, Eomma sangat mengidolakanmu."

"Wow, idola yang tepat sekali." Greget dengan kesombongannya itu aku tanpa sadar memencet hidung mancungnya hingga dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Rasakan ini, Dobbie. Biar kau mati kehabisan napas..Hahaha!"

"Ya! Sak -kiit. Lepaskan tang-ngan muu." Aku melepas tanganku lalu mengusak rambut dan wajahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" Kali ini ranjang Chanyeol bergoyang bukan karena seks kami tapi karena candaan kami. Dia melakukan perlawanan dan tanganku makin gencar.

Dia tiba-tiba menarik kedua tanganku hingga tidak sengaja membuat wajah kami berdua dekat. Dekat sekali. Seperti orang mau ciuman.

Beberapa detik kami diam. Chanyeol tampak ingin menciumku.

"Kau tidak sedang ingin mengambil kesempatan kan? Mentang-mentang aku sedang _stress_." Bisikku didepan bibirnya. Hangatnya napas Chanyeol menyapu daguku.

"Sayangnya... _iya_." Jawabnya dengan napas berat. Detik selanjutnya Chanyeol membalik posisi kami. Dia sepenuhnya diatasku.

"Sikap baik dan mesum mu sejalan sebelas-duabelas." Dia tersenyum lagi yang membuat wajahnya semakin dekat.

"Ini resiko untukmu yang berani naik keranjangku."

"Itu ya, yang kau pikir sejak tadi? Aku tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu." Dia menatap mataku kali ini, kemudian dia menutup matanya dan menarik napas.

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi saja." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lebih jauh, ingin kembali ke posisinya tidurnya lagi. Namun, aku menahannya dengan mengalungkan tanganku dilehernya.

"Kau mau cium, ya cium saja. Sudah kepalang tanggung kan?" Dia mengikuti arah mataku yang jatuh kearah selangkangannya. Dia _turn on._

 _"Oh, Shit! Baek B. Damn, you really-"_

"Sejak awal hubungan kita memang seperti ini. _Just one thing i know and you here right now."_

" _You make me like a bastard._ " Suaranya kini semakin dekat.

" _And i don't have problem with that, just do it,_ Park."

Kami pun berciuman. Ciuman yang sangat emosional sekali untukku.

Ini kesekian kalinya Chanyeol ada di saat aku ada dititik jenuh.

Sejak awal inilah hubungan kami. Tidak ketahui orang-orang. Chanyeol seolah punya pintu kecil rahasia didalam rumahnya yang hanya aku yang boleh masuk kesana. Aku juga begitu, aku seolah memiliki brankas yang hanya Chanyeol dan aku yang tahu kuncinya. Ini rahasia. Itu kesepakatannya.

Kalau aku perempuan pasti aku sudah hamil oleh Chanyeol. Dan kalau aku hamil mungkin orang se-Seoul pasti tidak akan menyangka aku dihamili olehnya. Chanyeol, orang yang tampak tak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku selain teman masa kecil.

Ini bukan _backstreet_ karena aku tidak cinta padanya. Aku menyebutnya hubungan nista dan Chanyeol cukup setuju dengan itu.

Hanya satu saja yang bisa bahaya. Bahaya jika aku memiliki ketergantungan dengannya.

Orang bilang masa mudah jatuh cinta adalah saat kau sedang patah hati.

Aku tentu saja tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya dia selalu ada disaat semuanya kacau, dia selalu ada disana.

 _Aku bisa apa?_

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..." Gumamku. Walaupun aku mengantuk dan lelah setelah aktivtas ranjang kami berdua, aku masih sepenuhnya sadar.

" _Hm_?" Gumamnya dari balik bahuku. Dia memelukku dari belakang saat ini, tanpa busana sama sepertiku.

"Mari kita akhiri saja..."

"Kita sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Baek. Kau mau nambah lagi?"

"Bukan itu, sialan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mari kita berteman seperti sebelumnya saja. Tidak ada hubungan seperti ini lagi." Chanyeol masih tak bersuara. Lama sekali baru dia meresponku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini tidak mengganggu siapapun?"

"Ya memang. Tapi kau tahu dampak terbesarnya apa?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Dan ku pikir seharusnya kita akhiri saja, sebelum semakin jauh."

"Apa dampak terbesarnya?" Tanya lagi karena tak puas dengan ucapanku yang berbelit-belit. Aku sendiri bingung mengatakannya takut terlalu memalukan.

"Aku takut memiliki ketergantungan padamu." Kataku. Selanjutnya hanya suara detikan jam saja yang terdengar. Ini sudah nyaris pagi.

"Dan yang paling penting, aku sudah tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Pencarianku cukup sampai disini saja. Aku tidak mau ditampar kenyataan lagi. Apalagi kalau orangnya adalah kau, bisa kiamat duniaku." Ada jeda lama lagi sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menjawab.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu jatuh cinta padaku."

 _Skak, dia benar. Bodohnya aku._

"Y-ya. Iya sih..." Ujarku. Rasa-rasanya ingin masuk kedalam kolong ranjang. "Pokoknya kita akhiri saja!" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

" _I will miss that butt like crazy_." Ucapnya dari atas ranjang. Pasti matanya melihat bokongku.

"Cepat mati saja kau."

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti rindu padaku." Aku tidak mau membalas ucapannya lagi saat aku masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hari senin ini adalah senin yang paling kuhindari. Saat sudah turun dari mobil saja aku sudah di lirik dan beberapa karyawati kantor bisik-bisik.

Saat masuk kedalam _lobby_ , yang melihatku tak terhitung. Tapi aku bersikap biasa saja.

Saat masuk lift. Baru salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Kau masih baik-baik saja, Byun?" Tanya Jae Kyung. Dia karyawan bagian audit, dan baik buruknya keadaanku tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya.

Saat masuk ruangan kami. Luhan melirikku saat aku berjalan melewati mejanya. Aneh sekali rasanya, biasanya dia ataupun aku yang duluan menyapa dan sekarang kami diam-diaman. Ingin sekali aku menegurnya duluan tapi aku khawatir dia tidak peduli. Aku tidak tahu apakah pertemanan kami sudah berakhir atau tidak, tapi sepertinya iya. Tiba-tiba aku kembali merasa sedih sekali.

Terhitung dari sabtu kemarin perasaan dan moodku sangat buruk sekali. Seharian kemarin aku mengurung diri dikamar lagi sampai-sampai Eomma khawatir takut aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dikamar. Rasa khawatir _Eomma_ masih tinggi walaupun ia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah sakit jiwa. Sebisa mungkin aku ataupun V tidak membuatnya cemas agar kejadian belasan tahun lalu tidak terjadi. Cukup sekali aku melihat _Eomma_ nyaris kehilangan nyawa didepan mataku sendiri.

Telpon diatas meja berdering yang membuyarkan lamunan pagiku dan membuatku kaget.

"Byun, datang keruanganku sekarang." Ini suara _manager_ Shim, belum sepuluh menit aku duduk sudah di telpon dengan nada yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya. Jangan bilang kalau ini masalah pencitraan perusahaan yang sempat kacau olehku kemarin.

Aku harus menyiapkan muka tebal bertemu dengan wanita kurus tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang siang aku merenungi kata-kata manager Shim. Dia memang tidak memarahiku, tapi tegurannya yang bernada baik itu yang pedas sekali. Walaupun ia paham itu total masalah pribadiku tapi tetap saja sempat menyangkut nama perusahaan. Untungnya aku hanya diberi peringatan pertama. Tapi ada hal yang paling mengejutkan untukku, ternyata Krystal sejak minggu kemarin sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya karena alasan dia ingin melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya di Amerika. Dia menghilang begitu saja sejak kejadian di pantai waktu itu.

Apa Krystal sengaja merahasiakan rencananya? Mungkinkah dia menunda untuk mengatakannya hingga hal yang tak terduga terjadi malam itu? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_...Mau ikut bergabung makan siang dengan kami?" Sehun, karyawan yang taksir Luhan itu tahu-tahu ada di depan mejaku.

"Eh?" Aku mendongkak menatap Sehun, kulirik Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya berusaha menariknya pergi dengan bisik-bisik agar tak terlalu nampak didepanku.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri nanti." Jawabku, bagaimanapun pasti aku tidak akan enak pada Luhan kalau aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayo. Luhan tampaknya ingin bicara banyak denganmu." Mata Luhan langsung membulat saat kalimat itu di ucapkan Sehun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sekaligus miris, reaksi Luhan bertolak belakang sekali dari ucapan Sehun.

"Eum...tidak apa-apa. Aku sebenarnya ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Terima kasih saja untuk ajakannya."

"Yaah, sayang sudah, kami duluan."

"Hm." Sehun pun meninggalkan mejaku.

"Ayo, sayang." Suara samar-samar Sehun membuatku menoleh lagi. Mereka sudah sampai depan pintu.

 _What_? Sayang? Jadi mereka sudah pacaran? Daebakk!

Kenapa Luhan tidak bilang padaku? Oiya, kami kan sedang perang dingin. Bisa jadi Luhan menganggap itu tidak penting juga untuk kuketahui. Hal sangat penting diucapkannya untukku saja aku abaikan, apalagi berita macam itu, menurutnya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak, aku kalau sudah sayang pada temanku pasti akan sayang sekali. Yang kusesali bukanlah akhir dari hubunganku dan Jongin, tapi hubunganku dengan Luhan dan Krystal. Aku juga memilih tidak peduli atas hilangnya Jongin sejak malam ulangtahun perusahaan. Mungkin dia sadar kalau hubungan kami salah, tapi setidaknya dia harus mengatakan kalau itu salah padaku. Tidak sampai membuatku jadi merasa sepi tak punya teman seperti ini. Aku benar-benar telah kehilangan semua. Sekalipun aku pacaran atau tidak dengan Jongin. Sejak awal sudah ditakdirkan perasaanku pada Jongin hanya untuk dipendam saja, titik tanpa koma.

.

.

.

Hari senin terasa sangat panjang sekali. Apa-apa rasanya sangat membosankan. Bahkan di keramaian sekarang rasanya aku bosan sekali.

Sore tadi _Eomma_ mengirim _list_ belanja bahan dapur untukku seperti biasa. Mau tidak mau aku harus berangkat sendiri membelinya sepulang kerja. Beberapa kali aku mengatakan pada _Eomma_ supaya mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga agar bisa membantu. Tapi _eomma_ menolak 'Lebih baik gajinya disimpan saja, biasanya juga belanja dan masak sendiri, untuk apa sok-sok an punya asisten rumah tangga, seperti orang kaya saja.' Ucapan _Eomma_ masih kuingat sekali saat dia menolak usulanku.

 _Trolley_ sudah terisi setengah, bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam list sudah masuk keranjang semua.

Belanja sendiran memang tidak terlalu buruk juga karena aku sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah saat kau mengantri di depanmu ada pasangan anak muda mudi seusia V yang belanja bersama, yang sempat-sempatnya mesra-mesraan sambil menunggu giliran.

Cubit-cubitan, senggol-senggolan, dan belai-belaian, _Uugh_...

Biasanya juga aku tidak peduli _sih_ , tapi hari ini tampaknya aku sedikit terbawa perasaan. Dan hal yang tak sengaja adalah _trolley_ ku terdorong hingga menambrak bokong pasangan didepanku tadi.

" _Uups...Sorry..._ " Ucapku saat keduanya menoleh kebelakang. Ada kekehan dari belakangku juga bisa bisik-bisik dari ibu-ibu yang juga mengantri untuk bayar. Muda mudi tadi tampaknya langsung malu mungkin baru sadar. Duuh, hormon anak remaja.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang tadi aku merasa lebih baik, bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi yang berujung kekenangan masa SMA ku, aku dulu sering sekali jadi obat nyamuk kalau Jongin sedang pacaran. Bukan aku yang mau ikut, dia yang selalu membawaku.

 _"Baek, hari ini kau ikut aku. Aku ada kencan, aku butuh pengamatan darimu, kalau cocok denganku akan aku lanjutkan, kalau tidak akan kuputuskan."_ Ucapnya saat itu. Dan akhirnya, semua kencan yang dia datangi berakhir dengan protes dariku, mereka tidak cocoklah, ini itulah, banyak sekali alasanku agar Jongin tidak pacaran dengan mereka. Itu hormon remajaku saat itu , kebanyakan hormon 'cemburu'.

Aku semasa SMA juga tidak punya pacar, pernah dekat dengan beberapa kakak kelas. Sekalipun kalau pacaran juga pasti sembunyi-sembunyi takut ketahuan kalau kami gay. Itu bagian yang tidak menyenangkannya, pacaran tidak pacaran pasti sama saja. Intinya tidak bebas mesra-mesraan seperti remaja lain. Hingga setelah lulus SMA lah aku mulai berkencan tanpa takut. Level mahasiswa berbeda dengan anak SMA. Saat kau sudah jadi mahasiswa, hidupmu ditanganmu. Aku mulai memiliki kebiasaan sering pergi kencan diluar fokusku kuliah. Kuliah tetap nomor satu.

Sebenarnya aku bukan orang gampangan. Teman kencanku rata-rata tingkat ketampanan dan materinya mendukung. Bukan aku yang mencari, mereka yang datang sendiri. Kebanyakan memperlakukanku seolah aku perempuan, itu yang aku tidak suka. Mereka bilang wajahku menggemaskan, jadi kencan denganku serasa dengan kencan perempuan saja. Setelah kuberi tinju, baru mereka sadar kalau aku laki-laki benar-benar laki-laki. Ada juga tipe yang lain, sebagian ada yang suka kencan yang diakhiri dengan mesra-mesraan. Kalau itu aku cukup suka, tapi aku selalu menolak mereka kalau mereka membawaku pada hubungan serius seperti pacaran ataupun tunangan. Masalahnya aku tidak suka diikat dalam suatu hubungan, apalagi kalau orangnya tidak aku cinta. _Big no_. Kasian nanti anak orang.

Mengingat masalalu membuatku tak terasa sampai depan pagar rumah.

Ada Jongin disana.

Berdiri didepan mobilnya.

Aku mulai deg-degan lagi.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu _moodku_ baik, sekarang langsung jatuh.

Aku keluar dari mobilku yang kuhentikan didepan mobil Jongin.

"Bisa kau pindahkan mobilmu? Mobilku tidak bisa lewat."

"B, kita perlu bicara."

"Mau bahas apalagi? Yang kemarin sudah sangat jelas." Ujarku. Dia mendekat, aku mundur selangkah. Kupandangi wajahnya yang mendapatiku dengan ekspresi miris.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Jangan bilang itu, kau membuat situasi seolah tampak seperti drama korea." Aku bicara penuh kebosanan. Aku yang jahat atau dia yang brengsek _sih_?

Iya, dia yang brengsek. Plin plan.

"Baiklah, kita bicara lagi nanti setelah perasaanmu mulai membaik. Ada banyak sekali yang inginku jelaskan padamu. Aku sadar kalau ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi perasaanku sampai hari ini tidak tenang jika tidak tahu keadaanmu."

Bahkan saat brengsek-brengseknya, dia masih saja perhatian padaku.

Kalau dia peduli, kenapa yang dibawanya malam itu justru Krystal?

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Krystal lebih penting..."

"Dia sudah pergi ke Amrerika, kami sepakat hubungan kami berakhir."

 _Jongin, bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar sekarang._

"Aku lelah seharian, aku ingin masuk rumah. Tolong pindahkan mobilmu." Aku kembali dalam mobil lagi dengan mood yang masih buruk.

Jongin mengangguk, ia pun masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mobilnya pun perlahan meninggalkan halaman depan rumah. Aku melihat mobil tersebut berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

Satu notif sms masuk.

 _ **From: Jongin-ah**_

 _ **Goodnight, B...**_

 _ **cu**_

.

.

.

Aku membawa semua belanjaanku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ya! Bocah! Kau kupanggil dari tadi tidak keluar-keluar. Ambil sisa belanjaanku di mobil sana!" Bentakku pada V yang asyik main _game_ di ruang keluarga. Dia kelihatan kaget sekali.

"N- _nde_...tidak usah marah-marah, _Hyung_." Ucapnya. Bocah bandel ini selalu menurut saja kalau aku mengeluarkan kemarahan mendadak seperti tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata." _Eomma_ keluar dari kamarnya saat aku sudah meletakan belanjaan bahan makanan tadi diatas meja makan.

" _Nde_...aku mau mandi dulu. Gerah sekali rasanya."

" _Nde...gomawo, adeul_." Hanya senyuman tipis kuberikan pada _Eomma_ sebelum pergi kekamarku.

Saat masuk, aku langsung meletakan tas kerjaku pada sofa tunggal yang ada dikamar.

Kehadiran Jongin tadi sepertinya membuat dampak buruk padaku. Semakin membuat pusing saja.

Tiba-tiba mataku memandang sesuatu yang aneh diatas meja belajar milikku.

Jongin tampaknya benar-benar ingin meminta maaf hingga menyelinap masuk kekamarku dan meletakan tiga tangkai bunga matahari yang diikat pita putih favoritku.

Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, Kim Jongin.

 _Sorry_.

Bunga tadi ku ambil dan akan kubuang di tempat sampah yang ada di luar sana.

" _Eomma_." Eomma menoleh saat aku mendadak memanggilnya yang tampak sibuk mengisi kulkas dengan belanjaanku tadi.

"Iya, sayang. Kenapa?"

"Kalau ada Jongin, jangan suruh dia masuk kamarku lagi. Apalagi meninggalkan bunga seperti ini lagi." Ucapku. _Eomma_ tampak kaget saat aku ancang-ancang akan membuat bunga tadi ke tempat sampah.

"Jangan!"

" _Huh_?"

"Itu bukan dari Jongin, itu bunga dari Chef Chanyeol. Dia tadi siang datang kesini. Kami memasak makan siang sama-sama, dia bilang kau yang menyuruhnya kerumah."

"Maksud _Eomma_ apa?"

"Chef Chanyeol tadi siang kesini, sayang." Ulang _Eomma_. "Bunga itu darinya, dia bilang kau suka bunga matahari. Eomma yang meletakan itu dikamarmu. Jangan main buang pemberian orang lain." Aku masih diam saat _Eomma_ bicara seperti itu. Mataku menatap bunga yang persis seperti yang biasa Jongin beri padaku.

Persis.

Walaupun Jongin tak pernah memberikannya secara langsung, tapi tetap sa-

Tunggu dulu! Jongin tak pernah memberinya secara langsung selama ini. Bunganya benar-benar dari Jongin kan?

"Makanya bahan makanan kita habis hari ini, kami memasak banyak sekali, V juga ikut. Kalau kau tidak mau bunganya, untukku saja. Biar ku pajang di vas." Eomma masih sibuk memasukan dan menata makanan di kulkas ditengah kebingunganku.

"Jadi ini dari Chanyeol...?"

 _Aku tidak yakin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sesuai janji, saya bakal apdet kalau total review yang masuk 101. Dan ternyata itu sudah melebihi kuota..hahaha**

 **Thanks buat yang udah review. Yang follow/fav makasih.**

 **Yang jadi Sider, siap-siap Review yaaa...**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal apdet kalau Review Chapter Ini sampai 35- 45 reviewer. Naik dikit dari sebelumnya. Saya banyak minta ya? Itu otoritas saya sih sebagai penulis cerita. Tapi yang banyak minta lanjut sebenarnya itukan reader...hehehe**

 **Kita kerja sama lah...Senang-sama-senang (Ala BaekB)**

 **Ya, udah. sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ya...**

 **jangan lupa, saya nunggu 40 Review selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **Cu**

 **Jieyoo Park**


	10. bagian 10

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 10: Bittersweet**

 **Playlist: Let's not falling in love - Big Bang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh, Siapa yang tidak kaget!

Aku tidak percaya kalau bunga itu dari Chanyeol, tapi ucapan _Eomma_ tidak mungkin salah. Dia bilang itu memang dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chanyeol memberiku bunga seperti ini?"

"Mana _Eomma_ tau." Jawab _Eomma_. Aku gregetan setengah mati.

"Kenapa dia tahu kalau-" Ucapanku terhenti saat pintu kulkas ditutup dengan keras. _Eomma_ memandangku kesal.

"Sinikan bunganya!" _Eomma_ mengandahkan tangannya didepanku yang membuatku kaget. Bunga tadi kubiarkan saja _Eomma_ mengambilnya dari tanganku. Aku masih diam saja sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik _Eomma_ yang kini sibuk mengisi air dalam vas kaca yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Nah, cantik kan? Untung tidak jadi dibuang. Memangnya kapan lagi laki-laki tampan macam Chanyeol mau memberimu bunga." _Eomma_ mencuci tangannya lalu membuka _microwave_ mengeluarkan makanan yang aromanya langsung menyebar di dapur setelah _microwave_ nya dibuka.

"Bukannya tadi kau mau mandi? Cepat sana, kita makan malam setelah kau mandi. Jangan lama-lama, V sudah lapar dari tadi."

" _Nde_..." Aku hanya melangkah kembali ke pintu kamarku dengan masih penuh tanda tanya didalam kepalaku.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol?

 _Aigoo_...

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan yang aku bawa pulang tadi, jam ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Lama juga ternyata aku duduk. Waktu tak terasa lama karena aku tidak mengantuk.

Lampu dapur sudah padam sejak _Eomma_ masuk kamar tidur. Aku pelan-pelan mendorong pintu kamar _Eomma_ , melihat keadaannya seperti biasa bila aku belum tidur. Ada V ternyata yang ikut dengannya tidur malam ini. V dan aku memang sengaja mengatur jadwal tidur bersama _Eomma_ paling tidak dua kali dalam seminggu. Hal itu kami lakukan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _Eomma_. _Eomma_ sering sekali tidak bisa tidur semalaman yang berakibat buruk pada kesehatannya. Ini disebabkan oleh trauma yang pernah dialaminya. _Eomma_ ku yang selalu khawatir itu kadang-kadang takut tidur, takut mimpi buruk, takut dia akan meninggal dunia dan meninggalkan kami berdua saat ia tidur. Itu memang ilusinya semata. Tapi ilusi ada karena memang ada penyebabnya. Kejadian belasan tahun itulah penyebabnya.

Saat itu, setelah satu minggu meninggalnya _Appa_ , _Eomma_ selalu mengurung diri. Aku masih SMP dan V masih jadi murid SD. _Appa_ meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal yang menewaskannya ditempat. Malam itu, saat hujan yang sangat lebat sekali adalah pertemuan terakhir kami dan _Appa_.

 _"Tunggu Appa, Baek...Appa akan segera menjemputmu dan V."_

 _Appa_ mengusap kepalaku untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu. V yang memeluk pinggangku menangis karena melihat kepergian _Appa_ dari rumah malam itu. _Eomma_ berteriak kesetanan didalam kamarnya dan menyebutkan sumpah sarapah pada _Appa_ sejak pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan kepergian _appa_ dari rumah. Tak ada yang menyangka, jika _appa_ benar-benar pergi selama-lamanya. Aku dan V saja tak menyangka, apalagi _Eomma_.

 _Eomma_ shock dan frustasi. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hingga berakhir dengan aksi bunuh diri yang kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

 _Eomma_ berdarah dan aku menggigil dengan napas tercekat.

Setelah beberapa hari koma dan akhirnya bangun, _Eomma_ setuju untuk dirawat di Rumah sakit jiwa. _Eomma_ memang tidak gila, tapi dia sangat butuh penanganan masalah jiwanya.

Aku tidak tahu entah apa nama-nama penyakit jiwa itu yang sampai membuat _Eomma_ harus tinggal dirumah sakit jiwa selama beberapa bulan sampai kondisinya stabil. Tapi, sejak saat itulah. Aku menanamkan di diriku jika perselingkuhan itu menjijikan. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mau pacaran dengan pacar orang apalagi suami orang.

Hampir kejadian _sih_ aku pacaran dengan suami orang tapi setelah aku tahu aku langsung memutuskan kontak dengan laki-laki itu. Karena masalah itulah aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Seung Hyun dikantor polisi.

Aku tahu jika hubunganku dengan Jongin bukanlah selingkuh. Aku memang mencintainya tapi aku menghargai hubungannya dengan Krystal.

Dia memang datang menawarkan cinta padaku yang berarti cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi sampai hari kejadian cakaran Krystal itu aku tidak pernah menjawab aku akan menjadi kekasihnya meskipun dia gencar membuktikannya padaku.

Krystal sudah pergi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya padanya. Aku sudah hampir putus asa dengan hubungan kami bertiga, itu sebabnya aku tidak mau berharap. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti semua akan berubah, tapi, kehidupan seseorang itu tidak akan berubah jika dia sendiri tidak mau berubah. Itu sebabnya banyak sekali orang-orang diluar sana gagal _Move on,_ ada yang sudah 99% _move on_ jadi fail gegara bertemu mantan.

Aku tidak mau seperti itu, hidupku sejak dulu kurencanakan dengan baik. Dan rencana itu 'sedikit' kacau akibat rasa cinta yang juga berbalas dari Jongin. Dan satu lagi, kekacauan itu jadi bertambah lagi akibat bunga yang dipajang eomma di meja makan. Bunga dari Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bunga kesukaanku? Kebetulan? Oh, aku tak percaya dengan adanya kebetulan. Berarti ada 'rahasia' selama ini jika bunganya sungguhan dari Chanyeol.

Setelah menyeduh segelas susu cokelat hangat di dapur, aku kembali lagi masuk kamar.

Handphoneku kelap-kelip. Satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin. Notifnya kuhapus, aku kembali duduk di kursi kerjaku.

Asli, pikiranku tentang Chanyeol dan bunga darinya itu berlalu lalang di kepala. Aku penasaran sekali. Sangat. _Damn_.

Daripada penasaran setengah mati, aku langsung menelponnya. Peduli setan kalau dia terganggu malam-malam begini.

 _But_...Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana cara menanyakannya pada Chanyeol. Kalau bukan dari Chanyeolkan pasti bikin malu. Oh Tuhan, _Help me._

Demi apa, aku gugup sekali cuma mau menelpon dia saja.

"Ehm!"

Handphoneku sudah kuletakan di telinga, napasku harus stabil.

'Tekan pesan anda setelah nada 'phip' berikut. Phip...'

"Sialan."

Aku coba lagi dan masih sama.

Benar, aku tampaknya akan begadang malam ini.

.

.

.

Pulang kerja hari ini aku berencana singgah ketempat Chanyeol. Panggilan dariku selalu dialihkan ke kotak suara. Sebenarnya dia itu sengaja atau apa _sih_?

Aku juga, kalau saja ini tidak penting. Ogah sekali aku mau menelponnya sepanjang hari. Rasa penasaranku itu penyebab utamanya.

Sudah sangat sore sekali saat mobilku berhenti didepan cafe miliknya. Dari kaca mobil aku memperhatikan suasana cafenya yang cukup ramai sore ini. Pelayannya lalu lalang, namun tak kutemukan Chanyeol di meja tempatnya biasa memasak.

Aku turun dari mobil dan mendorong pintu kaca cafe itu. Salah seorang pelayannya menghampiriku, mungkin tampangku bukan seperti orang yang mau makan di situ tapi lebih tepatnya tampang sedang mencari orang. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah cukup sering kesini. Jadi wajahku tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh mereka, oiya satu lagi, mereka pernah kedapatan olehku sedang mengossip dan namaku ada didalamnya.

"Chanyeolnya ada?" Tanyaku _to the point._ Pelayan tadi tersenyum tipis.

" _Chef_ Park sedang diluar negeri sejak kemarin malam."

"Hah? Luar negeri?" Oke, aku cukup kaget.

"Nde, Dia ada urusan di Paris. Apa ada pesan untuk _Chef_ Park, tuan?"

"Akan berapa lama dia disana?" Pelayan tadi mengerutkan alisnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. Aneh ya pertanyaanku? Tampak seperti pacar yang ditinggal pergi ya?

"Kurang lebih satu minggu, tuan."

 _Damn_ , Chanyeol.

"Oke, terima kasih infonya." Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung meninggalkan tempat Chanyeol.

Satu minggu...Bisa sekali dia menghilang setelah membuatku begadang semalaman. Chanyeol tampaknya memang dilahirkan untuk membuatku kesal.

.

.

.

Gary menyalak saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan pagar. Aku yang sibuk menyabuni ban depan mobilku langsung berdiri melihat siapa yang datang. Seperti anak yang baru bertemu bapaknya, Gary langsung berlari kearah Jongin yang sudah memasuki halaman rumah. Jongin datang ketempatku di tengah remangnya sore ini, masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya

Dia langsung berjongkok mengusap kepala Gary yang tampak manja dengannya. Tentu saja manja, Gary itu anak anjing pemberian Jongin empat tahun yang lalu.

"Sore, B"

Aku langsung menyikat ban mobilku lagi. Tak mau menjawabnya.

Jongin mendekat padaku, Gary mengikutinya.

"Sedang cuci mobil, ya?"

 _Heol_ , kau kira aku sedang memasak? Kalau aku sedang memasak, mungkin kau yang sudah jadi dagingnya.

Tanpa kusuruh Jongin langsung memegang selang air dan menyiram mobil yang sudah selesai ku sabuni.

"Kau apa-apaan, _sih_?"

"Menyiram mobilmu." Jawabnya dengan santai menyiram bagian depan mobilku hingga busa yang menumpuk disitu luruh.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kim Jongin, _Please_." Aku mengeram. Jongin memandangku diam. Selang airnya masih menyiram bagian depan mobil.

"Kemarikan selangku."

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya, kedua alisnya terangkat seolah menantangku.

Oh Tuhan. Aku kesal! Tak ada jalan lain lagi, aku harus menyeretnya keluar.

"YA! Baekhyun!" Aku langsung menyeret kerah bajunya dari belakang membawanya keluar.

"Aku bilang kau pulang!"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah selang air itu muncrat kena wajahku.

"Eh, Ti-tidak sengaja..."

Jongin mungkin sudah melihat sepuluh tanduk keluar dari kepalaku. Dengan gerakan kilat dia melompat dan lari kebalik mobil.

"Kau sengaja menyiramku, hah?"

"Sumpah, B! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kau pasti sudah mau mati."

 _"So-sorry."_

Aku langsung mengejarnya yang kini dibelakang mobil menghindariku.

"Mau lari kemana kau! Sialan!" Selang air yang ada didekat kakiku kuambil dan kusiram wajahnya tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Byun! Uhuuk!" Aku menyiram wajahnya sampai dia tersedak tapi aku tetap tega melakukannya. Kekesalanku bertemu _moment_ yang tepat untuk menyiksa Jongin.

"Biar saja kau mati! Aku benci padamuuuu!" Selang airnya semakin ku kecangkan hingga airnya keluar dengan deras membasahi Jongin. Dia berusaha lari tapi aku mengejarnya mengelilingi mobil seperti film India. Dan ditengah kejaranku, Jongin berbalik dan berhenti berlari hingga aku menabrak dadanya. Waktu seolah berhenti saat Jongin menarik lenganku dan melempar selang air itu entah kemana. Satu tangan kokohnya di pinggangku.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat dia memeluk erat namun penuh keseriusan saat berbisik ditelinga kiriku.

"Aku minta maaf, B...maafkan aku."

Yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa aku tidak segugup biasanya walaupun masih debar-debar, rasa sedih itu masih tersisa. Aku merasa tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan disini. Jongin sendiri juga tahu itu jika aku tidak bisa membencinya terlepas dari apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Dia mencium rambutku bertubi-tubi.

"Kita tetap seperti dulu kan?"

Aku tidak tahu.

"Bicaralah padaku... _please_ , aku hampir gila karena ini." Jongin memegang kedua sisi wajahku. Tidak ada cahaya lain selain lampu halaman rumah yang menyinari kami berdua. Hari sudah gelap.

Aku menatap tepat ke mata miliknya. Jongin tersenyum tipis menanti kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Hm?"

"Masuk rumah sana. Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Aku melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi diwajahku. Jongin tersenyum lebar, dia sudah mengerti maksudku.

Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri semuanya dengan suatu keputusan yang sudahku pikirkan jauh-jauh hari.

Aku tidak bisa lebih dari teman terhadap Jongin.

Bukan demi kebaikan orang-orang ataupun Jongin. Tapi demi kebaikan untukku sendiri.

Aku sudah menerima semuanya dan mencicipi rasanya dicintai seorang Kim Jongin. Dan ternyata itu bukanlah _Goal_ ku sesungguhnya. Ada hal yang lebih besar yang akan layak kudapat didepan sana jika aku merelakan perasaan yang aku punya selama ini, apa hal itu yang masih aku belum tahu.

Aku sudah berusia 25 tahun. Cinta Jongin bukan satu-satunya yang ingin aku capai.

Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya aku akan meletakkan segala sesuatu pada tempat seharusnya. Dimulai dari Jongin selamanya akan jadi sahabat untukku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Jepang?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba saat kami berdua duduk santai dibalkon atas kamarku. Angin malam lumayan sejuk dan langit juga tampaknya cerah-cerah saja malam ini. Sejak dulu tempat favorit kami berdua adalah balkon kamarku.

"Kenapa? Kau mau membawaku pergi ke Jepang?"

"Aku berencana membawa pacarku pergi jalan-jalan ke Jepang. Karena kau sudah menolakku, jangan harap kau akan ku ajak." Jawabnya agak bercanda tetapi kenapa rasanya tepat sekali menembak kepalaku. Belum aku menjawab, Jongin sudah bicara lagi.

"Tapi aku memang serius ingin ke Jepang."

"Ya pergi saja." Jawabku lalu menyesap cokelat panas digelas milikku.

"Bukan untuk liburan."

Aku langsung menoleh. Aku belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau mau tinggal disana?" Aku gugup sekali mendengar jawabannya.

"Perusahaanku akan membuka cabang di Jepang." Jawabnya singkat dan tidak jelas, tapi aku mulai mengerti maksudnya.

"Tapi kau masih bisa mengawasinya dari Korea kan!" Aku tidak rela, Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengarku. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku.

"B, setelah yang terjadi pada kita berdua kau pikir keadaan perasaan kita akan seperti dulu lagi? Tidak. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang."

Jangan bilang kalau kau menjauhiku.

"Aku ingin menjauhimu. Untuk sementara. Kedepannya kita sama-sama tidak tahu, yang aku tahu inilah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan sekarang."

 _Jongin, that's something stupid to do...please don't._

"Melihat keadaan kita berdua saat ini bohong sekali kalau aku bilang aku tidak sedih. Aku sakit hati, B...Ditolak olehmu rasanya sakit sekali."

 _Oh, God...what wrong with him?_

"Aku perlu mengobati luka disini." Ucapnya lagi sambil tesenyum aneh menunjuk-nunjuk dada kirinya.

Beberapa menit kami berdua diam. Saling mendalami pikiran masing-masing.

"Berapa lama kau disana?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Tidak tahu. Selama aku pergi, kau jaga diri...yaaa..." Jongin mengusap-ngusap rambutku seolah aku seorang anak gadis.

" _Aissh_ , apa-apaan, sih!" Aku menjauhkan kepalaku membuat tawa Jongin pecah.

"Tidak ada lagi tempatmu bercerita."

" _Stop it!_ Aku kan bisa menelponmu!"

Jongin diam, aku menyipitkan mata menatapnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga memutuskan kontak dariku?"

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kubilang untuk sementara saja."

"KAU PULANG SAJA SANA!" Aku beranjak dan meninggalkannya sendirian di balkon. Siapa yang tidak marah. Apa-apaan dia itu! Dia pikir dia saja yang sakit hati, aku sudah mengalaminya bertahun-tahun sampai rasa sakit itu tak terasa lagi saking sakitnya.

Tidak bisakah dia bersikap biasa saja walaupun kami tahu kami sudah tidak bisa seperti biasa?

Aku sungguh tidak apa jika kami teman, aku sudah terima itu.

Malam ini, Jongin tetap tidak mau pulang. Dia begadang semalaman bermain game dengan V.

Pagi hari sekali dia pulang setelah putus asa mengetuk pintu kamarku yang kukunci semalaman.

 _"I will miss you so much, B...See You.."_

Itu kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan pagi itu. Bisa jadi itu kalimat terakhir sebelum dia pergi.

Semuanya memang sudah berubah. Jongin benar. Semuanya tak sama lagi. Mungkin hidupku kedepannya akan membosankan.

Satu-satu cinta yang datang kutolak seolah aku betah sekali sendiri.

Cinta memang kebutuhan, tapi bukan itu saat ini yang kubutuhkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Double update ya sayaang, Awas gak review :p


	11. bagian 11

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 11: You stole my heart**

 **Playlist: Don't you remember - Adele**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu hampir berlalu, hidupku begini-begini saja. Lebih sering dirumah. Sudah tidak ada Jongin, Krystal, dan Luhan. Chanyeol juga, dia masih di Paris sepertinya. Siapa yang hidupnya yang lebih mengenaskan dari aku saat ini?

Sepanjang hari aku bekerja. Kadang-kadang aku malam hari pergi sendiri jalan kemana-mana menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

Siang hari ini, saat dikantin kantor aku akan datang menemui Luhan. Sudah lama kami tak berteguran dan aku sudah tidak tahan tidak menegurnya.

Aku meletakkan piring makan siangku satu meja dengannya, awalnya dia kaget tapi melanjutkan makan siangnya lagi.

"Di mana Sehun, dia tidak makan siang bersamamu?"

Oh, basa-basi apa itu? Kenapa yang pertama kutanya dimana pacarnya.

Luhan diam, acuh tak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kita berdua seperti ini terus?"

Lagi-lagi aku di abaikan.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku selama ini. Kau benar, aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Hidupku membosankan." Aku mulai kehilangan selera makan saat aku melanjutkan ucapanku lagi, "masa laluku memang tidak ada indah-indahnya. Tapi aku sadar aku memang perlu berdamai dengan mereka, namun rasanya benar-benar sulit. Apalagi...jika sudah tidak ada sahabat baik didekatku."

Luhan masih diam. Tapi pergerakannya berhenti, aku tahu dia mendengarku.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu caranya berdamai dengan mereka. Makin kuingat semakin aku sakit. Jadi aku memilih mengabaikannya, dan itu tindakan yang salah. Aku minta maaf padamu atas ucapanku dulu."

Luhan memandangku penuh perhatian.

"Kau habiskan saja makan siangmu, jam istirahat hampir habis."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya Luhan akan kembali bersikap seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku dan Luhan berjalan santai dipinggir jalan setelah aku janji untuk mentraktirnya dikedai ramen favorit kami berdua biasanya.

"Ya begitulah, saat ini aku seperti bukan diriku saja. Kau merasa aneh tidak denganku lagi?" Tanyaku, aku habis-habisan bercerita padanya.

"Kau tetap Byun Baekhyun yang banyak ditaksir orang dimana-mana." Aku langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Percayalah Lu! Aku saat ini tidak butuh jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya...tidak saja. Gara-gara cinta tadi yang merusak segalanya. Aku mau di zona aman saja. Tapi sekali-kali kencan juga boleh."

"Mau tahu cerita kenapa aku ditinggal menikah oleh mantanku dulu?" Aku seolah salah dengar, aku sungguh tidak tahu cerita penyebabnya. Dan Luhan ingin cerita padaku itu sungguh hal tak terduga.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang tahu aku ditinggal menikah."

"Maaf Luuu...itu aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Mau dengar ceritanya atau tidak?!"

"Iyaaa..."

Sepanjang malam ini aku teringat-ingat cerita Luhan. Luhan bukannya ditinggal menikah, tapi dia yang meminta tunangannya menikah dengan orang yang mencintai tunangannya dari pada mengharapkan hal yang tidak pasti. Tunangan Luhan adalah sahabatnya sendiri, mereka dijodohkan. Kurang lebih ceritanya sama dengan ceritaku, hanya saja cerita cinta milikku lebih mengenaskan dan tak berujung mengikhlaskan seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

"Aku memang sayang padanya, tapi aku tidak cinta, dia juga begitu. Aku yang meminta dia menikahi orang lain, orang yang mencintainya. Dan makna dari semua itu bukanlah mencintai, tapi dicintai. Aku ingin dia tahu rasanya dicintai. Jika bersamaku dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya, begitu juga aku."

Saat Luhan bicara seperti itu aku justru bertanya-tanya, apa hati Luhan dibuat dari kapas oleh Tuhan? Dia orangnya lembut sekali, tidak seperti aku.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mencintai, maka ijinkanlah orang masuk untuk mencintaimu. Kata orang, dicintai mengajarkan kita cara mencintai, aku juga sedikit bingung sih dengan kalimat itu tapi Sehun membuktikannya padaku."

Kalimat 'Dicintai' itulah yang jadi tanda tanya sejak tadi dikepalaku. Kata Luhan cinta itu tanpa syarat, kataku itu bullshit. Aku bicara seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, sejak dahulu memang tidak ada orang mencintaiku seperti Romeo mencintai Juliet. Meskipun aku bukan Juliet dan pada kenyataannya aku memang laki-laki. Cinta yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku adalah cinta _Appa_ pada _Eomma_. Cinta yang sampai saat ini kupercaya karena _Eomma_ sering sekali merindukan _Appa_. Cinta itu tampak menyakitkan saat aku melihat dampaknya pada _Eomma_ , namun paling indah saat aku mengingatnya seperti sekarang. Dulu kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia, keluarga yang ideal walaupun tidak kaya.

Aku menjadi seperti ini adalah buah dari masa laluku. Aku yang sekarang adalah pilihanku dimasa lalu. Aku bukannya membentengi diri namun mencoba untuk tidak peka. Kelemahan manusia adalah manusia itu sendiri. Aku tahu kelemahanku apa. Jika suatu saat nanti jika aku memang menemukan orang yang aku cinta, bisa jadi aku seperti _Eomma_. Dan aku takut. Jika pengecut itu julukanku, lalu apa nama orang yang bujangan sampai mati?

Cinta itu memang rasa cokelat, manis sekaligus pahit. Membahagiakan sekaligus mematikan. Aku tidak mau mati karena cinta apalagi karena cokelat. Gila saja.

Seklasik-klasiknya ucapan Luhan, tetap saja itu bermakna baik. Masa depan kita tidak tahu, bisa jadi aku nanti cinta mati pada seseorang yang setampan Ryan Gosling atau jadi bujangan tua.

Sehun dan Luhan hampir 3 minggu sudah pacaran, wajar saja ucapan Luhan sedang indah-indahnya, tidak ada yang mengira ucapannya 3 bulan kedepan nanti seperti apa. Sehun tipe orang yang serius sekali selain tampan tentu saja. Oiya, dia juga mapan. Sehun bahkan sudah mengenalkan Luhan kepada orang tuanya. Rupanya orang tua Sehun menerima anaknya pacaran dengan laki-laki. Sulit sekali mencari yang seperti itu saat ini. Sedikit cerita, saat aku tinggal di asrama kampus beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku beberapa kali di datangi orang tua laki-laki yang dekat denganku. Rata-rata memintaku menjauhi anak mereka, sisanya langsung menampar mukaku seenak jidat mereka. Itu sebabnya aku tidak banyak teman namun banyak sekali yang cuma ingin jadi teman tapi mesra. Hingga aku berteman dengan Krystal, sahabatku selain Jongin. Hidupku lebih berwarna rasanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengirimi Krystal email, sampai hari ini dia tidak membalas apapun.

Aku rindu sahabatku yang satu itu.

Satu-satu dari mereka pergi. Seolah ini adalah hal yang paling wajarku dapatkan atas kelakuanku selama ini. Aku terima itu dengan lapang dada. Iya, aku menyesal, namun tidak ada gunanya.

Biar waktu saja yang menjawab. Aku percaya pada hal itu. Segala sesuatu pasti berjalan sesuai porsinya.

Dan malam ini aku akan mencoba memaknai ucapan Luhan.

Dini harinya, rasanya nyawaku dicabut dari badanku, V tiba-tiba menggedor pintu kamarku pukul 2 pagi ini dan membuatku kaget.

" _Hyung! B Hyung!_ Bangun!"

Saat aku membuka kunci kamarku dan membuka pintu yang kulihat pertama adalah wajah panik V.

" _Eomma_ pingsan di kamar mandi, hyung!"

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi ini tidak ada rencana kalau aku akan duduk di samping jendela kaca disebuah kamar rumah sakit. Diseberangku V tertidur meringkuk di sofa pendek di dalam ruangan putih ini.

Sudah hampir pukul enam pagi dan aku tidak ada tidur sama sekali, bagaimana mau tidur yang ada dikepalaku hanya kepanikan saja.

Anak mana yang tidak syok tengah malam mendapati ibunya pingsan dikamar mandi.

Saat setelah V menggedor kamarku, kami berdua langsung membawa _eomma_ ke rumah sakit. Dokter Kim bilang kalau _eomma_ kelelahan dan mengalami stres ringan. Tekanan darahnya turun drastis hingga membuatnya pingsan. Untung saja V tadi malam tidur bersama _eomma_.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang rawat _eomma_ , lorong rumah sakit mulai ramai. Beberapa orang tua yang di rawat dirumah sakit ini mengobrol dengan anak-anak mereka di kursi tunggu yang ada dirumah sakit. _Eomma_ harus dirawat beberapa hari kedepan sampai benar-benar pulih, jadi beberapa hari kedepan suasana rumah sakit jadi santapanku meskipun aku tidak suka aroma dan kenangan disini. Itu buruk sekali, sangat.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruangan dokter Kim Jiwon untuk memenuhi janjiku untuk mengkonsultasikan kesehatan _eomma_ pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi dokter Kim." Aku langsung masuk setelah mengetuk ruangannya. Dokter Kim yang tampaknya baru saja datang langsung memberiku senyuman yang cantik. Dia memakai blush berwarna pink dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa jas dokter miliknya. Ia tampak seperti dokter untuk anak-anak kecil saking cantik dan manisnya. Ia seolah kakak perempuan impian semua orang.

"Hei, Baekhyun- _ssi_! Selamat pagi juga."

Aku langsung duduk dikursi seberang meja miliknya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya lagi. Refleks aku menjawab dengan kepala. Astaga, pasti pengaruh kurang tidur dan tidak makan. Dokter cantik ini terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _paperbag_ miliknya.

"Aku punya beberapa potong roti." Ujarnya lagi dan membuka kotak plastik tadi. "Makanlah Baekhyun- _ssi_. Jangan sampai kau sakit juga."

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengambil roti itu, karena tujuanku bukan untuk numpang sarapan. Tapi karena dokter Kim tampaknya dalam suasana hati yang baik jadi tidak salahnya aku mengambil sepotong roti itu. Rasanya enak, dan selainya sangat tidak asing di lidahku.

"Jadi, bagaimana _Eomma_ kedepannya nanti?" Tanyaku disela kunyahan roti milikku.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja. Akan kuberikan vitamin lagi nanti setelah ia bisa pulang hingga keadaannya benar-benar sehat."

" _Eomma_ tidak akan kambuhkan?" Aku bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sejauh ini untuk bisa kambuh seperti dulu belum ada. Catatannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, jangan membuat dia berpikiran terlalu banyak. Apa kau ada masalah dengan beliau akhir-akhir ini?" Aku diam. Seingatku tidak ada, kecuali tentang dia yang menginginkanku segera punya pacar.

"Hmm...tidak ada sih."

"Apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering dia bahas denganmu?"

Nah, hal itu tadilah yang dibahas terus. Bikin malu sekali kalau aku kasih tahu walaupun dokter Kim ini sudah bukan orang asing lagi bagiku.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal penting sih, dok. Tapi, _Eomma_ selalu memintaku segera memiliki kekasih dan hal itu sudah dibahas berkali-kali."

Dokter Kim tersenyum tipis, lucu mungkin ceritaku. Jangan-jangan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Banyak orang tua khawatir jika anak mereka diusia mu seperti ini kau belum memiliki kekasih. Ibumu mungkin salah satunya."

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu padanya. Aku tak menyangka jika hal itu dipikirnya berlarut-larut hingga membuat sakit."

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius belum punya pacar?" Aku tertawa kecil saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir dokter ini. Aku menganggukan kepala membenarkan dan dia tampak tidak percaya.

"Aku punya banyak teman perempuan jika kau mau." Dia bicara hampir setengah bercanda.

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Kau itu juga temanku, tidak salahkan kalau kenalan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kecuali kalau kau tidak tertarik pada perempuan, lain lagi urusannya." Oh, aku lupa kalau dokter Kim tidak tahu satu hal tentang diriku.

"Aku gay." Ucapku. Senyum dokter Kim langsung pudar. "Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan perempuan." Lanjutku lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa dok. Santai saja."

"Ibumu tahu?"

"Ya, sejak aku lulus SMA. Itulah yang mungkin membuat dia khawatir karena tidak ada yang suka padaku." Dokter Kim sudah tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja ini bukan masalah sepele jika sudah menyangkut kesehatan eomma.

"Ku harap semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang serius mencintaimu."

"Hm..." Aku tidak sengaja melirik jari manis dokter Kim yang kini sudah ada cincin tanda pertunanganan.

"Dokter Kim, sudah mau menikah?" Tanyaku. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih, Baek. Kau harus datang ke pernikahanku tahun depan."

"Pasti, itu bukan masalah. Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali keruangan eomma. Terima kasih, dok."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Tepat saat aku berjalan menuju pintu. Seseorang datang. Bocah laki-laki seumuran V.

" _Noona_ , tasmu tertinggal di mobilku." Oh, adiknya dokter Kim ternyata. Tapi wajahnya tidak seramah kakaknya.

" _Gomawo_ , Kyungsoo- _ah_." balas dokter Kim dari dalam. Aku langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu tanpa peduli siapa bocah dengan wajah dingin tadi.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit lagi setelah mengambil beberapa baju ganti untuk eomma siang ini. Saat didepan pintu aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara obrolan.

Aku begitu syok saat mendapati siapa yang yang duduk diantara mereka mengobrol. Senyuman _eomma_ tampaknya sangat sumringah.

"Kau sudah datang, sayang?" _Eomma_ bicara menarik kesadaranku.

"Hm..." Aku meletakan tas kecil yang kubawa di atas sofa yang ada diruangan ini. Mengabaikankan satu tatapan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman dekat seorang polisi?"

 _Eomma_ mulai lagi.

" _Eomma_ sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

"Halo, Baek!" Seung Hyun menyapaku canggung. Aku hanya memberinya senyuman tipis.

" _Eomma_ , sekarang waktunya istirahat, _eomma_ tidur yaa..." Eomma langsung merenggut saat aku bicara seperti itu.

"Iya, Bibi. Waktunya tidur siang sekarang." Ujar Seung Hyun. _Eomma_ langsung tersenyum senang saat duda ini bicara padanya lalu menyamankan diri tempat tidurnya. _Heol_ , apa-apaan _eomma_!

Kami keluar ruangan saat eomma tampak sudah memejamkan mata. Seung Hyun langsung duduk disampingku saat aku duduk di kursi di depan ruangan _eomma_.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanyanya basa-basi padaku. Aku menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Dari mana kau tahu eommaku masuk rumah sakit?"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?"

Aku diam.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Ujarku lagi.

"Tidak masalah, kurasa aku memang membuatmu kaget."

"Kita sudah lama tak bertemu lagi setelah liburan bulan lalu. Ku pikir kau sudah punya gandengan baru."

"Setelah anakku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku sibuk menangani sebuah kasus di luar kota. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada, cuma kaget saja tiba-tiba kau sudah bertemu _eomma_." Seung Hyun justru terkekeh lalu mengusak rambutku.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu. Nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi." Aku menatapnya seolah dia bicara hal yang aneh meskipun aku sudah biasa.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan temanmu, dia bilang kalau kau di rumah sakit ini."

"Luhan?"

"Tidak tahu, dia yang duluan menegurku."

"Ya ampun anak itu."

"Sekali lagi, tidak masalah untukku."

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Kau bicara apa saja dengan _eomma_?"

"Tidak banyak. Yang pasti aku tahu dari mana sikap manismu itu berasal." Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali saat senyum seperti itu.

"Ckckckck...rayuanmu tidak mempan."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah memijat kaki _Eomma_ , dia tiba-tiba bicara.

"Polisi itu tampaknya baik." Ujar _Eomma_.

" _Eomma_..." Aku menanggapinya dengan malas

"Kenapa? Dia sopan sekali, dia juga mau denganmu. apa lagi yang kau harapkan anak muda?"

"Asal _eomma_ tahu, dia sudah pernah menikah dan punya anak."

" _Eomma_ tahu. Dia bilang sendiri tadi saat dia berkunjung."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? _Eomma_ setuju jika kau dengannya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya _eomma_ senang akhirnya ada yang mau denganmu."

" _Isshh_." Mendengarku, _Eomma_ langsung mencubit pipiku. Lalu membawa kepalaku bersandar diatas pahanya.

" _Uri Adeul,_ sudah cukup usahamu membahagiakan _eomma_ selama ini. Saatnya kau mencari kebahagianmu sendiri." _Eomma_ mulai bicara seperti ini membuat hatiku serasa dicubit. "Jangan pikirkan apa kata orang lain, orang-orang hanya melihat kita dari luar saja. _Eomma_ tahu kau yang terbaik, akan jadi idaman semua orang jika mereka mengenalmu lebih dekat."

" _Eomma_ kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Pasti pengaruh sering menonton drama." _Eomma_ langsung tertawa seolah dia bukan orang sakit saat mendengarku bicara seperti itu.

"Dengarkan _Eomma_ , sayang. Didalam sebuah cangkang yang keras ada sebutir mutiara yang berharga, begitu juga hati, sekeras apapun kau berusaha menolak didalam dirimu pasti mengharapkan seseorang yang terbaik mendampingimu yang nantinya akan kau berikan cinta yang tulus sepenuhnya." _Eomma_ mengangkat wajahku menghadapnya. "Jadi, biarkan seseorang itu membuka cangkangnya dan ijinkanlah dia melihat mutiara itu, setelah itu putuskanlah mutiara itu berhak dimilikinya atau tidak. Hanya kamu sendiri yang tahu, _eomma_ tahu kau pasti bingungkan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, Aku tidur saja. pikirkan ucapanku. Matikan lampunya."

Mungkin hanya aku yang punya ibu seunik ini.

" _Aigooo_...orang tua ini." Aku langsung berdiri dan mengecup kening eomma. "Selamat malam."

Aku pun mematikan lampu dan keluar dari ruang rawat.

Bohong sekali jika aku tidak mengerti ucapan eomma. Itulah yang selama ini dia pendam hingga membuatnya sakit. _Eomma_ akhirnya mengungkapkan _unek-uneknya_ dengan kalimat-kalimat drama, dan aku senang akan hal itu. Itu sebuah kemajuan jika dia mau cerita.

Puluhan kali aku memikirkannya lagi, dari segi mana pun Seung Hyun sungguh baik. Disisi lain, tanpa diduga Chanyeol juga berperan membuat hatiku nyaman dan merasa terjaga.

Jika aku dengan Seung Hyun, semua keadaan akan kembali netral. Tidak mengganggu siapapun.

 _Eomma_ sudah terlanjur mengenal Seung Hyun walaupun aku tidak ada niat mempertemukan mereka, bisa jadi itu takdir. Aku memang belum bisa cinta padanya, tidak apa-apakah kalau aku mencoba?

Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat hati orang jadi sakit dan merasa dipermainkan. Cukup sekali aku dapat karma.

Aku memang tidak pernah sama sekali membahas persaanku padanya.

 _Biarkan seseorang membuka cangkang itu dan ijinkanlah dia melihat mutiara itu._

 _Geez_ , ucapan _eomma_ tiba-tiba terngiang. Mudahnya aku terhasut kalau sudah masalah hati.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Nomor Seung Hyun sudah di depan mata.

Telpon tidak? Telpon tidak?

Tuuuut...Tuuut

" _Hallo, Baek?"_

Nah, Kan? Jadi bingungkan?!

 _"Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Sayang?"_

"Umm...bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku...aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu, aku tunggu di rumah sakit."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban iya dari Seung Hyun aku mematikan sambungan telpon kami. Sebenarnya agak tidak tahu malu juga sih, menelpon orang dan membawanya bertemu malam-malam begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus membicarakan ini pada Seung Hyun. Setidaknya ini adalah usahaku dalam memberinya kepastian.

"Baek?"

Aku langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilku, suaranya berat mirip suara Seung Hyun. Hanya dua orang yang kukenal punya suara seperti itu. Seung Hyun dan-

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depanku. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti orang baru lari meraton.

"Kau sudah pulang dari Paris?" Bukannya menjawabku dia justru memelukku.

"Maafkan aku..."

Beberapa mata memandang kami. Aku jadi malu tentu saja, disinikan tempat umum. Kenapa pula dia datang langsung minta maaf, memangnya dia ada salah padaku? seingatku tidak ada.

"Lepaskan aku dulu."

Chanyeol langsung menuruti ucapanku. Dia berhenti memelukku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya seperti biasa. Tatapan yang kukatakan tatapan memuja.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawabnya tersenyum lalu merapikan anak rambutku. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau tidak salah padaku."

Dia diam namun masih menatapku. Kenapa matanya penuh rahasia sekali.

"Kau tampaknya lelah sekali." Ujarnya lagi, ibu jarinya kini mengusap kantung mataku.

"Hm, beberapa malam aku tidak tidur. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjaga orang sakit."

"Bibi baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, besok atau lusa baru di perbolehkan pulang."

"Maaf, karena aku tidak ada saat kau menghadapinya sendirian."

Chanyeol datang dari Paris jadi aneh begini.

" _It's okay_. Kenapa kau dari tadi memasang tampang seperti itu? Kau membuatku seperti seorang gadis yang menderita karena tak ada pacarnya di sisi" Barulah Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak nyaman sekali kalau dia datang-datang dengan tampang seperti itu.

"Tapi kitakan... teman."

Teman? Ya, teman.

"Hm...kita memang teman." Jawabku. Kenapa rasanya jadi ikut-ikutan aneh begini, kenapa ingatan tentang bunga itu datang di kepalaku. Kapan lagi kutanyakan kalau tidak sekarang.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

 _"Do you know about Sunflowers?"_

Chanyeol diam dan tampak kaget. Aku menatapnya menunggu kepastian jawaban darinya. Bisa kacau jika dia menjawab iya, semoga semuanya kebetulan sehingga terkaan-terkaan di kepalaku satu minggu terakhir tidak benar.

"Jawaban apa yang mau kau dengar?"

Demi Tuhan dia menjawab seperti itu.

"Jawab saja, kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku menemukan jawabannya seminggu ini."

Aku beradu tatapan dengan Chanyeol, tatapannya masih seperti sebelumnya namun tatapanku tatapan geram.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengejekku? Berikan saja jawaban yang setidaknya membuat perasaanku pada orang benar selama ini." Aku mungkin sudah seperti orang frustasi di depannya.

Dia masih tidak mau menjawab.

"Chanyeol, _please_..." Efek frustasiku membuat mataku terasa panas dan berair.

"Bunga favoritmu sejak kita masih kecil. Orang yang pertama kalinya memberikan itu padamu adalah aku."

Terjawab sudah, rasanya tulangku di lepas dari badan. Meneguk liurku saja tenggorokanku rasa terbakar.

"Kau kurang ajar sekali..." Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. "Seharusnya kau berbohong padaku, dan tidak membuatnya jadi kacau seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bisa, inilah saatnya kau harus tahu. Perasaanku tidak sesederhana itu."

"Hentikan."

"Orang yang kau cinta itu seharusnya aku, bukan sepupuku."

"Pergi..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu hampir seumur hidupku aku menunggu agar kau tahu."

Dan, untuk kedua kalinya aku menampar wajah Chanyeol. Suara tamparan itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit tengah malam ini.

Pipi Chanyeol tampak memerah setelah tanganku mendarat disana. Perihnya pun seperih hatiku.

Ini sangat diluar akal, dia melakukan itu selama ini padaku. Dia membodohiku. Aku benci padanya.

Chanyeol menahan lenganku saat aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Dia mengucapkan kalimat yang kembali mencubit hatiku.

"Sekeras apapun kau mau membenciku, itu tidak akan bisa. Karena sejak awal akulah pemilik hati itu, itulah kenyataannya."

Air mataku keluar lagi. Ucapannya sangat percaya diri sekali dan membuat dadaku rasanya meradang, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Pedihnya tak terjelaskan. Rasaku selama ini sia-sia pada Jongin, tak beralasan.

 _I'm stupid man._

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Aku bisa gila jika kau ada disini. Pulanglah."

Tangannya kulepas dari lenganku. Aku kembali masuk kedalam ruang rawat eomma yang kini gelap gulita. Lagi-lagi air mataku jatuh.

Aku meringkuk di sofa, air mataku sudah kering. Tapi, lagi-lagi ada saja hal yang mengejutkanku.

" _Hyung_..." V datang langsung memanggilku. "Tadi aku ada melihat Seung Hyun _Hyung_ di Lobi. Tapi dia sebentar saja, setelah itu dia pulang. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dia tadi menuju ruangan _Eomma_."

Bunuh aku sekarang, Tuhan...

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahaha...saya kambek, lama ya nungguin chapter lanjutannya dari bulan kemaren? Rasain :p wkwkwkwk...enggak, becanda kok.

Saya baru apdet, double update, dan semoga ceritanya tak tertebak...hahahaha

Jangan tanya kapan Chanbaeknya Lope lope, bikin orang jatuh cinta itu gak gampang tau, tungguin aja, yes?

Kemaren-kemaren saya super sibuk ngurus sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk kelanjutan hidup saya (elah lebai amat)

Ada yang request penulisan B x friend diubah lebih baku, umm, gini ya sayang, sejak awal konsep cerita dan bahasa dalam ff ini aku bikin kayak gitu, tujuannya selain lebih easy saat bacanya juga aku sendiri berusaha nantangin diri sendiri bikin cerita dengan berbagai variasi tulisan. Coba cek deh ff aku sebelumnya, aku hampir jarang sekali bikin cerita dengan model tulisan kayak gini. B x Friend itu sebenarnya adalah cerita yang aku bikin untuk di post di wattpad, dgn cast Indonesia dan settingannya di Indonesia. Tapi, setelah di pikir2 lagi, akhirnya aku mutusin ganti castnya jadi Chanbaek. Dengan harapan bisa ngasih warna dikit di FFN, aseek.

Terutama di Fanfict Chanbaek. Aku kadang bosan dengan gaya tulisanku yang itu-itu aja, sekali-kali out of character gak papa, biar bisa menggali potensi diriku sendiri.

Okeee...segitu aja.

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal apdet kalo review yang masuk 55 komentar. Setuju ?**

Selamat menantikan kejutan-kejutan di Chapters selanjutnya.

CU

Jieyoo


	12. bagian 12

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 12: Perahu yang hampir karam**

 **Playlist: Empty by Winner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencoba menghubungi nomor Seung Hyun lagi, tapi kali ini tidak aktif. Berapa kali aku sudah membuatnya kecewa?

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi pikiranku masih bekecamuk. Antara rasa kecewa, sia-sia, dan bersalah karena membuat Seung Hyun kecewa lagi.

Chanyeol. Ternyata memang dialah orangnya. Akar penyebab kegilaan yang terjadi padaku ada padanya selama ini.

Rasanya sakit sekali saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, bayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol berlalu lalang dikepalaku. Di mulai dari sekembalinya dia dari Paris tepat pada malam ulang tahun Jongin saat itu. Dia ada bukan kebetulan seperti yang selama ini aku kira. Itu pasti bagian dari rencananya yang ingin mengacaukan keteguhan hatiku. Dia sudah hampir berhasil masuk dalam kehidupanku lagi, tawaran 'pertemanan' darinya saat itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia ada saat aku terpuruk bukanlah kebetulan juga. Dia sengaja membuat segalanya seperti takdir saja agar aku dapat bergantung padanya dan berakhir menjadi cinta mati.

Bagian menyakitnya adalah aku mulai menyadari jika aku mulai bergantung padanya selama ini tanpa kusadari. Dia orang pertama yang aku ingat saat aku sedang terpuruk.

Aku tidak mengira jika rasanya sesakit ini, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tak ada gunanya yang kulakukan selama ini.

Jendela kaca kamar _eomma_ mulai terang karena hari sudah pagi, V tampaknya masih tidur nyenyak tapi aku harus membangunkannya.

"V..." Panggilku. Dia tak bergerak. "V, bangunlah. Aku harus kembali kerumah dulu. Kau jaga _eomma_."

" _Ndeeh_..." Dia dengar rupanya dan menjawabku dengan suara serak, aku mengusak rambutnya dan membuat dia bergerak. Aku kemudian mencium kening eomma yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku pulang dulu, _eomma_...sampai nanti."

Aku kaget saat membuka pintu. Chanyeol masih ada disana. Dia duduk di kursi tunggu didepan ruangan _eomma_. Untuk apa dia masih disini? Sudah jelas aku mengusirnya tadi malam. Chanyeol bersandar di dinding dan matanya terpejam karena tertidur. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyiram wajah itu dengan seember air es karena setiap melihatnya hatiku sakit.

Aku melewatinya dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Saat sampai lift, seseorang menahan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup untuk membawaku turun kelantai utama.

"Baek!" Aku sekuat tenaga menekan tombol lift agar tertutup tapi sia-sia saja. Chanyeol sudah masuk ikut bersamaku. Dia menahan kedua lenganku saat aku ingin keluar lagi karena tak mau satu lift dengannya.

"Berhenti menghindar dariku, Baek."

"Apa mau mu, hah?!" Pintu lift sudah tertutup lagi dan membawa kami berdua turun.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat marah padaku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!" Kedua tangannya yang kuat itu menarik kedua tanganku yang sedang menutup telingaku tak mau dengan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Baek. Tidak akan." Menatap matanya seperti ini membuat mataku rasanya kembali berair.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan peduli. Persetan denganmu." Tepat setelah ucapanku berakhir, pintu lift terbuka. Kami sudah sampai dilantai bawah. Aku buru-buru keluar sebelum Chanyeol menahanku lagi. Aku langsung menuju parkiran mobilku di basement rumah sakit, sialnya, Chanyeol masih mengikutiku di lorong menuju basement.

"Baekhyun! Akan aku jelaskan semuanya, kau tidak bisa menghindar terus seperti ini!"

Langkahku berhenti. Aku berbalik menatapnya yang berdiri didepanku, dia menatapku penuh harap.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan, hah?" Sebisa mungkin aku menetralkan suaraku yang hampir bergetar. "Bisa kau bayangkan betapa marahnya aku pada diriku sendiri?" Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin bicara lagi langsung terdiam. "Aku tidak peduli kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku atau tidak, segalanya terasa sia-sia Chanyeol. Sia-sia karena bajingan pengecut sepertimu." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam rasa mengganjal yang ada didadaku belum bisa hilang meskipun aku memakinya. Makin ditahan makin sakit.

Dia mendekat selangkah kearahku.

"Kenapa sejak awal kau tidak bilang saja padaku! Kenapa kau malah pergi ke Paris?!"

Chanyeol masih terdiam mendengar bentakanku.

"Kau juga tidak tahu betapa beratnya aku menahan beban hidupku selama ini...aku kuat karena surat itu, Yeol...tidakkah kau merasa kau sangat jahat padaku?" Wajahku sudah basah kerena air mataku sendiri. Lucu sekali rasanya.

"Baek-"

"Aku harus pulang...kumohon jangan ikuti aku lagi."

Dan, pertemuan hari ini antara aku dan Chanyeol berakhir begitu saja yang mengantarkanku menangis sepanjang jalan sambil menyetir mobil pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar akan ada karyawan baru yang akan mengganti posisi Krystal Jung." Ujar Luhan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dia itu bicara biasa atau memberitahuku.

"Oh ya? Bagus."

"Dan kau tahu..." Nada Luhan mengecil, membuatku melirik kearahnya. "Dia katanya keponakan dari manager Shin."

" _Heol_ , lama-lama kantor ini jadi rumah keluarga." Luhan tampaknya luar biasa menyesal mengatakan itu padaku setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Jaga sedikit ucapanmu. Kau ini!" Gerutunya.

"Cepat _print_ saja laporanmu. 15 menit lagi kita rapat."

"Ah, ya! Karyawan baru itu akan hadir dirapat ini."

" _I don't care_ , Lu."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku masih berusaha fokus menyiapkan bahan rapatku siang ini meskipun pikiranku kemana-mana.

"Bibi baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan sekali yang membuat aku menoleh kearahnya dan memberinya senyuman atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ya, _eomma_ baik-baik saja. Mungkin besok sudah bisa pulang."

"Tapi kau kelihatan sedih sekali, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Aku memberinya senyum lagi, tidak etis jika aku bercerita saat jam kerja.

"Aku kurang tidur, tidak apa-apa." Ujarku lagi, Luhan tampak sedikit putus asa dengan jawaban dariku.

"Ya sudah, aku menunggu kau cerita sendiri padaku nanti."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Saat makan malam, _eomma_ makan seperti biasa dengan menu rumah sakit yang aku yakin tidak ada rasanya.

"Kita pulang kerumah besok, ya?"

"Hm, dokter Kim bilang eomma sudah bisa pulang besok." Eomma tersenyum lalu memakan makan malamnya lagi.

" _Eomma_ mau makan apa besok, aku akan _free_ seharian memasak apapun yang eomma mau, makanan dirumah sakit tidak enak, kan? "

"Mmm...bubur dan sup rumput laut?" Aku terkekeh _eomma_ tiba-tiba minta sup rumput laut seolah ada yang ulang tahun saja.

"Sup rumput laut?" Tanyaku, _eomma_ lalu tersenyum tipis.

" _Nde_ , besok kan ulang tahun ayahmu." Mendengar itu serasa ada yang menyengat badanku sampai ulu hati. Kenapa aku lupa tanggal hari esok?

"Aku lupa, _Eomma_..."

 _Eomma_ menatapku lalu melepas sendoknya, "Ini memang tahun kesepuluh ayahmu sudah tidak bersama kita, bagaimana bisa kau lupa?"

"Maaf, banyak sekali yang kupikirkan..." Jawabku jujur. Menyakitkan _sih_ , aku tiba-tiba melupakan ulang tahun ayahku sendiri.

"Ayahmu akan sedih jika kau terus begini..."

"Maaf..."

"Kita, setelah pulang dari sini kita langsung ke makam ayahmu saja." Kali ini aku semakin tahu alasan _eomma_ ingin pulang hari esok.

"Iya, kita semua akan mengunjungi _appa_ besok." _Eomma_ tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Berapa lama aku sudah tidak mengunjungi makam _appa_? Hidupku yang terlalu rumit ini seharusnya bukanlah alasan aku melupakannya. Dia tetap ayahku, orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kuhormati. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam masalah hidupku dan melupakan kewajibanku sebagai anak.

 _Appa, aku minta maaf karena telah melupakan ulang tahunmu. Sejak kau tidak ada, kebahagiaan yang ada berbeda rasanya. Aku kini bukan anak sulung yang menjadi panutan keluarga kita, mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri aku tidak bisa apalagi memberikan kebahagiaan untuk eomma dan Taehyung. Aku sangat merindukan appa, banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan jika appa masih disini bersamaku..._

"Aku rasa aku sudah kenyang." Suara _eomma_ mengagetkanku dan lamunan tadi.

"Oh, iya...Waktunya _eomma_ istirahat."

"Hm..."

Atmosfer kamar kini terasa sendu sejak membahas tentang appa tadi. Aku dan eomma sepertinya sama-sama _sensitive_ jika membahas itu. Rasa rindu pasti menyeruak begitu saja tanpa mau kami ungkapkan dari mulut masing-masing.

" _Eomma_ tidur saja, sebentar lagi V akan datang. Dia dalam perjalan kemari. Aku harus pulang, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan lagi, tidak enak jika aku terus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Iya. Kau hati-hati dijalan."

" _Nde_ , selamat malam." Aku langsung mengecup kening _eomma_ lalu keluar dari kamar rawat _eomma_.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi mobil kami menuju area pemakaman. Udara pagi disini masih sangat segar karena lokasinya jauh sekali dari pusat kota. Aku, _eomma_ dan V melewati barisan makam yang dipisah oleh jalan setapak, sesampainya dimakam _appa_. Aku dan V segera memberi hormat seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, _appa_..." Ujar V disebelahku, dia lalu meletakan bunga yang kami bawa dari rumah, bunga dari halaman rumah kami. _Eomma_ lalu meletakan _paperbag_ yang berisikan soju lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas kecil dan meletakannya di samping nisan _Appa_.

Beberapa menit kami diam. Aku tidak tahu yang dipikirkan V dan Eomma apakah sama dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku sekarang. Seluruh isi kepalaku saat ini menayangkan lembaran-lembaran kenangan saat bersama appa. Masa kecilku dan V saat appa bersama kami. Masa saat aku belajar mengendarai sepeda, hari pertama aku sekolah, perayaan ulang tahunku dan ulang tahun V juga, rasa kebersamaan saat liburan, dan banyak hal lain. Termasuk masa kelam yang terjadi dalam keluargaku, kematian tragis appa dan masa remajaku dan V tanpa ada seorang ayah lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Yeobo_..." Eomma bersuara membuatku langsung mendekat dan merangkulnya. V juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi _appa, mianhe appa..._ " Bisikku.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, anak-anak kita sudah membuatku bangga. Mereka bisa membuktikan jika mereka anak yang kuat." Kata-kata _Eomma_ membuatku semakin erat merangkulnya.

"Kami selalu akan hidup bahagia, jangan khawatir."

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, _appa_. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap V disamping _eomma_. Kami bertiga sama-sama tersenyum seolah merasakan kehadiran _appa_ ditengah-tengah kami, hingga tak terasa cuaca sudah tengah hari.

Setelah berpamitan pada _appa_ , kami bertiga beranjak dari makam untuk kembali kemobil lagi.

Ada sebuah mobil berhenti di samping mobilku. Awalnya ku kira mobil orang lain. Kami semua terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang keluar dari mobil itu. Terutama _eomma_.

"Hanna _Eonnie.._." Suara wanita itu benar-benar membuatku darahku mendidih seketika saat dia memanggil _eomma_.

"V, cepat bawa _eomma_ masuk mobil."

" _Nde, Hyung._ "

Wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapannya bersalahnya seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kalian apa kab-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami...hari ini ulang tahun ayahmu, jadi kami-"

"Kau tidak punya malu datang kemari?"

"Baekhyun- _ah_!" Aku menoleh kearah eomma yang ternyata belum masuk mobil.

" _Eomma_ didalam mobil saja."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh berlaku kurang ajar seperti itu."

" _Eomma_ masuk mobil saja. _Eomma_ masih sakit." Aku menatap V yang tampak pasrah atas penolakan _eomma_.

" _Eonnie_ , maaf tak bisa mengunjungimu saat kau dirumah sakit. Kau sudah sehat?" Wanita itu justru bicara pada _eomma_ yang dibalas senyum dari _eomma_ ku sendiri.

"Eom-"

"Iya, Ahn Yeong- _ah_ , aku sudah sehat."

"Kalian pergi dari sini!" Eomma langsung menatapku saat aku membentak wanita itu.

"Baekhyun!"

" _Eomma, eomma_ lupa siapa mereka? Kenapa eomma bertingkah seperti ini, hah?"

"Jaga bicaramu, kita pulang sekarang." Perintah _eomma_ membuatku membulatkan mata. Apa-apaan ini?

"Tidak, mereka tidak berhak di sini. Wanita ini yang membuat keluarga kita hancur!"

Air mata _eomma_ langsung jatuh, sementara wanita itu tampaknya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pergi saja dari sini!"

"Jaga bicaramu pada ibuku!" Seseorang yang bersamanya langsung menyambar bentakanku.

Oh! Jadi yang bersamanya itu anaknya.

"Ibumu? Lucu sekali." Wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia tampak ingin menyerangku tapi segera ditahan oleh wanita yang katanya ibunya itu.

"Jangan, Jongdae- _ah_!"

"Dia sudah kurang ajar, _eomma_." jawab laki-laki itu dan Ibunya menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pulang. Sekarang." Perintah _Eomma_ membuatku tak habis pikir.

" _Eomma_ -" Belum selesai aku, _eomma_ masuk kedalam mobil. Aku menatap ibu dan anak itu secara bergantian penuh marah.

Hari ulang tahun _appa_ seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kondisi _eomma_ kembali lemah saat kami sampai dirumah. Aku dan V langsung membawanya kedalam kamar dan membaringkannya di kasur.

" _Eomma, eomma_ baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kepalaku pusing..."

" _Eomma_ minum obatnya dulu, ya." Aku langsung memberikan obat yang sudah di siapkan V di atas piring kecil. _Eomma_ menurut saja, setelah meminum obat tersebut dia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya lagi.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Aku lega akhirnya keluar senyum dari bibir _eomma_.

" _Eomma_ istirahat saja. Kondisi _eomma_ belum sepenuhnya baik."

"B...bukankah tadi kita sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi?"

" _Eomma_ , bukan saatnya bahas itu sekarang, tidur saja, ya..."

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu." _Eomma_ meraih tanganku.

"Semuanya tak seburuk yang kau kira, sayang. Tidak ada yang perlu kita ributkan lagi dengan Ahn Yeong...semuanya sudah berubah sekarang. Tapi, hanya satu yang belum berubah. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Aku mengeleng.

"Hatimu. Sejak dulu kau yang tak pernah mau berdamai dengan masa lalumu. _Eomma_ mohon, Baekhyun-ah...jangan salahkan takdir." Kata-kata itu terulang lagi seolah membuat akulah yang tidak waras disini. Aku mendengarnya seolah aku mengunyah puluhan biji obat yang rasanya pahit dimulutku. Kalimat _eomma_ telak menghantamku.

"Masa dimana kehidupan kita terpuruk yang membuatmu jadi pribadi seperti ini, aku sangat paham itu. Memang sulit sekali untuk kita bisa sepenuhnya menerimanya." _Eomma_ kini sudah menangis. "Namun, yang bisa lakukan adalah kita hanya perlu menerimanya, Baek... segalanya akan baik-baik saja jika kita memaafkan, Baekhyun- _ah_. Ayahmu sudah tidak bersama kita lagi, tak seharusnya keluarga kita sakit seperti ini. Yang aku inginkan akhir hidupku adalah melihatmu dan Taehyung bahagia."

" _Eomma_..."

"Aku lama merahasiakan ini padamu, sekarang saatnya kau tahu...ayahmu sebenarnya tak pernah selingkuh."

Eomma mulai meracau lagi. Kali ini lebih parah.

"Aku yang menyuruh dia menikahi Ahn Yeong karena saat itu tidak bisa hamil..."

" _Eomma_ , jangan bercanda. Lebih baik _eomma_ tidur saja sekarang, ya..." Dengan tangan gemetar aku menarik selimut _Eomma_ , tapi tangannya menahanku.

"Ceritaku belum selesai, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupku. Kenapa segalanya bertubi-tubi datang menghantam kepalaku dalam satu waktu. Masalah percintaanku, keluargaku, kehidupanku, semuanya seperti episode drama yang menyakitkan, sambung menyambung.

Sore itu eomma menceritakan semuanya. Mendengarnya membuatku seperti orang yang tenggelam dalam perahu kecil yang di hantam badai. Perahuku tenggelam. Dan aku tak tahu apakah seharusnya aku mati saja atau tetap bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Hampir petang sudah. Awan mulai menggumpal dimana-mana. Di depan mataku sungai Han membentang, beriak tertiup angin.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir sungai. Mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi jika aku menceburkan diri di sungai itu.

 _Eomma_ pasti menangis histeris, V akan kehilangan kakaknya, Luhan tak akan bertemu lagi denganku di kantor, Jongin mungkin akan langsung pulang dari Jepang, dan Chanyeol...mungkin dia orang yang paling patah hati.

Aku hanya menertawakan diriku sendiri saat pikiran gila itu melintas di kepalaku.

Itu bukanlah pilihan. Meninggalkan semuanya bukanlah pilihan. Sesakit apapun itu.

Sebuah bola menggelinding di bawah kursi tempatku duduk. Detik berikutnya seorang anak kecil dan gendut menghampiriku.

" _Hyung_ , tolong berikan bolanya!" Anak gendut berkauskan kapten Amerika tadi berseru padaku. Bola tadi yang berhenti di kakiku ku ambil lalu ku berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan senyum lebat. Dia langsung berlari saat sudah menerima bolanya karena teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

Punggung gendut itu mengingatkanku pada bocah gendut di masa laluku. Persis sekali.

Masa anak-anak adalah masa dimana kau tidak tahu beratnya beban hidup. Aku ingin kembali kemasa itu walau hanya satu jam saja, tapi tidak akan mungkin.

Ada dua hal yang kudapat pikirkan hari ini. Melanjutkan hidup dan memulai hidupku yang baru. Dua-duanya pilihan berat untuk laki-laki yang sudah berusia 25 tahun sepertiku.

Kata orang, kalau kau sudah kehabisan akal dan upaya, biarkan hatimu saja yang menentukan keputusannya. Sebab, kata hati tak pernah salah, begitulah kalimat dalam novel.

Biar hati ini saja yang jadi pengendaliku saat ini, aku lelah beradu dengan logikaku. Biar aku tahu apa sebenarnya aku mau.

Siapa yang menduga, disini aku sekarang. Tanpa rencana, tanpa niat dan tanpa sadar aku kini sudah berada di depan etelase kaca sebuah restoran. Dari sini aku bisa melihat bahwa ada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk disana.

.

.

.

tbc

Sorry for typos guys, gak sempet ngedit lagi.

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan meluncur kalo review chapter ini melebihi chapter kemaren...hahaha

jangan lupa komen ya sayang, di tunggu.

udah, segitu ajah!

Sini, cium dulu, mumuuaach!

CU

Jieyoopark


	13. bagian 13

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 13: Dia ada di ujung jalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sungguh tidak menyadari, bisa-bisanya langkah kakiku membawa diriku kemari. Sekacau apa isi kepalaku hingga tanpa perintah mengantarkanku ke depan sebuah restoran sore ini. Dari kaca depan aku bisa melihat Chanyeol dan beberapa pegawainya sibuk membuat makanan. Chanyeol tampak menggoyangkan teflon yang di jilat-jilati api. Hari semakin petang dan mendung sudah menguasai langit sepenuhnya. Mobilku kuparkirkan sekitar satu kilo meter dari sini setelah aku pulang dari sungai Han tadi. Sekali lagi aku melirik kedalam restoran, Chanyeol ternyata tidak disitu lagi, dia sedang mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang ada di meja paling pojok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan disini? Kenapa juga aku bisa kemari."

Mendung semakin menjadi-jadi seakan hujan akan turun saat ini juga. Aku pun mengambil langkah kembali ke jalan menuju tempat mobilku terparkir walaupun besar kemungkinan aku akan kehujanan. Hujan yang sangat kubenci.

Titik-titik hujan mulai turun membuatku melajukan langkah. Orang-orang yang berlawanan arah denganku juga berlarian, ada juga dengan santai membuka payung miliknya sendiri, bahkan ada yang senang karena tersiram air dari langit ini yang membuatku tak habis pikir.

Hujan semakin deras, aku tak mungkin sebodoh itu membuat badanku sendiri basah kuyup. Aku pun singgah di depan salah satu toko walaupun tak melindungku dari piasan air hujan. Beberapa orang juga berbuat hal yang sama denganku.

Aku, yang duduk disini sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang membawaku ketempat Chanyeol tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Lagi, aku bertanya lagi.

Mungkinkah aku sudah lelah dan membiarkan hatiku sendiri yang bekerja, melakukan yang dia mau dan semuanya benar terjadi.

Tapi, kenapa harus ketempat itu. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku serasa pecah hingga aku menunduk semakin dalam.

Tepat disaat kekalutanku, sebuah tangan yang tak asing terulur didepan mukaku.

"Ayo, kau bisa semakin basah jika tetap disini."

Aku mendongkak menatapnya. Dia membawa sebuah payung yang terbuka lebar. Aku masih diam melihatnya, namun Chanyeol masih setia menunggu tangannya untuk kuraih.

"Baek, hujannya semakin lebat, lebih baik kau berteduh di tempatku. Ayo..."

Aku masih diam, diamku bukan diam tak peduli. Aku, aku hanya merasa lelah untuk bicara sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar saat perlahan aku meraih tangannya. Aku mulai berdiri dan telapak tangan kami sudah terpaut.

Dibawah payung besar Chanyeol, kami berdua menyusuri pinggiran jalan tanpa kata, kembali menuju restorannya yang berada sekitar limapuluh meter didepan sana.

Aku mungkin sudah tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Yang kurasa dia juga berbuat seperti itu.

Saat sampai didepan restorannya, dia langsung memberikan payung itu kepada pelayan yang berdiri didepan pintu. Dia membawaku masuk dan menaiki lantai dua.

Saat di dalam kamarnya, dia membawaku duduk di ruang tamu kamarnya. Aku duduk di sofa putih sementara dia malah duduk di lantai di depanku. Tangan kami masih bertaut.

"Rambut dan bajumu basah." Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari tangannya yang lain. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, kau juga tampak pucat. Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku hanya menggeleng lalu menyamankan punggungku di sandaran sofa.

"Aku capek..." Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Chanyeol menatapku prihatin.

"Kau istirahat saja disini. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku capek sekali..."

Chanyeol diam lagi. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Tidak Baek, kau orang yang kuat..."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa dirimu. Lebih besar dari yang kau tahu."

"Jika kau datang dan mengatakannya langsung saat kita kecil dulu, apa jadinya kehidupan kita sekarang?"

Mata Chanyeol menatapku seakan putus asa.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bukan maafmu yang mau kudengar."

"Jika yang kau tanya adalah kemungkinannya, jawabannya tetap kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah kali ini sementara aku menanti kata-katanya.

"Sebab sejak awal memang hanya aku saja yang suka padamu, kamu tidak."

Iya. Dia memang benar. Sedikitpun aku belum punya rasa yang bisa disebut suka padanya. Dia cuma temanku. Namun, yang kusadari sejak aku mengenal dia, Chanyeol berhasil merebut simpatiku. Dialah yang penguasa rasa simpatiku sejak dulu. Baik dalam kebencian masa anak-anak maupun saat kami sudah dewasa seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang kau mau dari diriku sekarang jika kau diberi kesempatan?"

Kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar saat aku bicara seperti itu.

"Jika yang kau minta adalah aku berbalas cinta padamu, aku katakan saja sejak saat ini aku tidak bisa janji." Ucapanku semakin membuat dia tampak seperti idiot.

"Kau benar serius kan?" pastinya.

"Aku memang sedang stress, tapi aku serius. Sudah ku katakan jika aku capek." Aku memijat pelipisku lalu menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Aku lelah melawan arus, tahu kenyataan sebenarnya yang terjadi dalam hidupku membuatku ingin menenggelamkan diri tapi aku takut mati." Chanyeol perlahan meraih telapak tanganku yang lain lalu menggengamnya erat didalam tangannya yang besar itu.

"Maaf karena aku memanfaatkanmu, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku takut bunuh diri dan orang yang terakhir dikepalaku adalah kamu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tanpa sadar menuju kemari." Sebenarnya aku malu sekali rasanya saat ini. Terisak didepan orang yang beberapa hari lalu kutampar wajahnya untuk minta tolong menjadi sandaranku.

Detik selanjutnya aku sudah dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia memelukku seerat-eratnya namun tidak membuatku kehabisan napas. Rasanya terenyuh sekaligus dikuatkan. Rasanya kekhawatiranku jadi tak berarti ketika aku dipeluknya. Pelukan yang mungkin kuartikan _"Belive me and all is well"._

.

.

.

TBC

Ini chapter khusus, pendek, jadi sengaja dipisahin.

Tapi tetep harus komen dong ya...

Udah chapter 13 aja, tapi perjalanan hidup(?) Baekhyunnya masih panjang. Bisa jadi sinetron ni ep ep -_-

Ya syudah lah...yang penting Chanbaek.

Btw, itu yang ngefav dan follow doang kayaknya kejar-kejaran deh.

Walopun ni ep ep gak famous dan gak bagus-bagus amat, tetep aja saya perlu koreksi.

Makasih buat yang rutiiin review, saya cinta kalian

Chapter selanjutnya segera meluncur jika kalian segera kasih review, di tunggu ya sayaang.

cu

Jieyoopark


	14. bagian 14

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 14: Still uncover**

 **Playlist: Say yes - Loco feat Punch**

 **.**

 **Warning NC 21**

 **.**

.

I'm in front of you I'm right here

Tell me with your lips say yes say yes

Without knowing I'm going to you

I wanna tell you my heart with the blowing wind,

love is true

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sepertinya aku kini sudah ada di tempat tidur. Kamar ini gelap sekali, Chanyeol mungkin mematikan lampunya saat aku tanpa sadar memejamkan mata tadi. Berapa lama aku tidur? Langit kelihatan sudah gelap gulita dari jendela kaca kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat. Kacanya masih berembunkan jejak hujan petang tadi.

Aku hampir terhuyung saat berdiri karena pening mendadak lalu menyusuri dinding mencari saklar lampu kamar. Saklarnya berada di samping pintu kamar mandi. Ruangan ini langsung terang saat sesudah aku menghidupkan lampu. Otomatis aku melirik jam dinding kamar Chanyeol. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam ternyata dan faktanya aku tertidur selama itu disini.

Dimana Chanyeol?

Aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Restorannya sudah bersih dan rapi juga sepi. Sudah tidak ada karyawan lagi. Beberapa lampu sudah di matikan tapi lampu dapurnya masih menyala. Mataku langsung menangkap punggung Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kulkas tampak sibuk memasukan beberapa sayuran.

Suara langkah kakiku yang menuruni tangga yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Pria itu langsung senyum saja padaku.

"Sudah bangun, ya?"

"Hm, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengeliminasi isi kulkas."

"Bukankah itu pekerjaan pegawaimu?"

"Memang, tapi mereka masih ceroboh. Sudah ku bilang jangan memasukan tomat dan kentang kedalam kulkas."

"Oh, aku tidak ngerti masalah itu, tegur saja pegawaimu."

"Kau mau makan?"

"Itu pertanyaan paling ku tunggu, iya, aku mau makan. Perutku lapar, Chef."

"Mau ku buatkan apa?"

"Apa saja, terserah." Aku duduk di kursi didepan meja dapur. Kursinya bisa berputar-putar jadi asik saja rasanya memutar tubuhku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuanku.

"Mana pegawaimu? Kau suruh pulang cepat lagi?" Aku berhenti, dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini memotong daging udang besar.

"Tidak, mereka memang sudah jamnya pulang."

"Apa aku mengganggumu karena kesini?" Chanyeol berhenti dan menatapku yang menggaruk belakang leherku yang tidak gatal. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Senyumnya membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kau memang selalu mengganggu." Jawab Chanyeol, kemudian dia menggetuk pelipis kanannya dengan telunjuknya "Disini." Ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabnya, walaupun aku tidak berdebar tapi rasanya sedikit senang. Iya, kehadirannya sedikit membuatku lebih lega. Aku turun dari kursi dan mengitari meja mendekati Chanyeol.

Wajahnya sedikit kaget saat aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku pinggangnya dari samping. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, begitu juga Chanyeol, dia kembali mengiris beberapa sayuran tanpa merasa terganggu olehku. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja, tanpa alasan dan tak ada yang melarangku juga selama orang yang ku peluk tampaknya santai saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melepas pelukanku. Perlahan mataku mulai mengitari ruangan ini, tampak lebih luas dari sebelumnya jika kuperhatikan lebih banyak.

"Sejak kapan tempat ini jadi restoran, pertama kali kesini ini masih kafe dan toko kue."

"Orang perlu mengembangkan bisnisnya, aku salah satunya. Awal tahun depan aku akan membuka kafe lagi, dan restoran utamanya tetap disini. Tempat ini nanti akan aku perluas sampai lantai 2, masih rencana _sih_."

"Kau sukses sekali kalau begitu."

"Tapi kau belum tertarikkan?"

 _Geez_ , dia mulai menyindirku.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih diluar sana."

"Kau yang ada saja sebegini susahnya, mana ada waktu untuk melirik yang lain."

Aku menggigit bibir mendengarnya. Punggungnya menghadapku sementara dia mengaduk sesuatu di panci.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak mudah. Kau tahu itu jika kau benar mengenalku." Ujarku padanya.

"Kau juga harus tahu itu jika kau mengenalku."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya, dia pasti sengaja ingin mengerjaiku, mentang-mentang sudah memegang kartu matiku.

"Bicara seperti itu saja terus!" Aku merasa diriku merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Mau kemana? Supmu sebentar lagi mendidih. Bukan kah tadi katanya lapar." Chanyeol memanggilku yang sudah ingin naik tangga lagi. Kesal dengannya.

Tapi, mendengar supnya hampir matang. Aku tidak jadi merajuk lagi, lapar mengalahkan segalanya. Masih dengan wajah kesal aku kembali lagi kedapur. Chanyeol tertawa saja karena merasa menang.

" _Aigoo...uri_ Baekhyunee bisa merajuk juga ternyata..." Dia tertawa keras membuatku ingin menyumpal mulut besarnya dengan panci yang ada didapur ini.

Hampir kurang lebih lima menit menunggu. Chanyeol mematikan kompornya.

"Nanti lagi merajuknya, makan dulu." Chanyeol meletakan semangkuk besar sup udang kehadapanku.

"Kau mau membuatku gendut makan sebanyak ini?" Siapa yang tidak protes jika di kasih makan sebanyak ini jam sepuluh malam.

"Siapa bilang kau makan sendiri, kau pikir aku tidak lapar juga." Jawabnya lalu duduk di hadapanku, kami berdua duduk berhadapan di meja dapur yang lebarnya hanya setengah meter saja dan ditengah-tengah kami berdua ada semangkuk besar sup udang.

"Semangkuk berdua?"

"Tidak, jika kau mau mencuci mangkuk yang kupakai nanti." Aku hanya berdecak mendengarnya lalu menyendok kuah sup yang aromanya menguar kemana-mana.

"Hati-hati, masih panas." Ujar Chanyeol padaku membuatku berhenti saat akan memasukan potongan daging udangnya ke mulutku. Aku menatapnya sedetik dan dia sedang membuka notif di _handphone_ nya.

 _Perhatian juga._

Aku pun meniup potongan udang tadi sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Uumh...Enak." Jawabku. Chanyeol meletakan _handphone_ nya lalu menyendok sup juga.

Sup tadi kini hampir tandas dimakan oleh kami berdua. Lebih banyak aku _sih_ yang makan, dan tiap-tiap suapanku aku memuji bagaimana enaknya masakannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **ChanBaek**_

 _ **.**_

"Lalu kita sebut apa hubungan kita berdua sekarang?" Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menarikku lebih menempelkan punggungku pada dada telanjangnya. Kami berdua kini sama-sama sudah tak pakai baju dan berendam air hangat di bathup kamar mandi Chanyeol.

Setelah ngobrol singkat setelah makan malam setengah jam yang lalu, aku mengajaknya mandi bersama. Dan kukira ajakanku bukan suatu hal yang akan ditolak olehnya, secara kami berdua seharian juga belum membersihkan diri. Apa salahnya juga kalau mandi tengah malam.

Chanyeol mengecup bahuku. Membuatku membuka mata dari posisi nyaman tadi.

"Kau maunya 'kita' jadi apa?" Oke, itu bukan jawaban.

"Aku serius bertanya."

"Kau kira aku bercanda, untuk hal ini kau yang putuskan. Aku terima saja."

"Ada tapi-nya?"

"Tapi, kau jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa. Tetap saja rahasia seperti hubungan kita sebelumnya."

 _"What?"_

 _"Hey, Stupid_ Chanyeol! Restoranmu tak akan laku lagi kalau kau ketahuan. Ini Korea, bukan Paris. Ingat itu."

Pelukannya mengencang lalu dia menggigit gemas telingaku yang membuatku kaget.

"Aww!"

"Aku gemas denganmuuu..." Dia lalu memeluk leherku. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana senangnya aku sekarang." Serunya membuatku terkekeh.

"Tapi..." Gumamku.

"Ada tapi-nya lagi?"

"Kurasa aku tidak sesenang dirimu, bukannya aku sepenuhnya tak senang hanya saja rasanya...kau tahu? Rasanya sangat kurang ajar sekali. Kasarnya, aku memanfaatkanmu." Sulit sekali menjelaskannya, tak semudah itu.

"Iya, aku tahu, itu bukan masalah utamanya disini. Kau pasti akan terbiasa, percaya saja kalau aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

Ya Tuhan, aku malu sekali didepan orang sebaik Chanyeol.

"Sudahku katakan sejak awal kalau aku tidak janji, bukan berarti aku...tidak mau usaha." Suaraku mengecil seperti perempuan. Ada jeda sebelum Chanyeol balas menjawabku. Chanyeol memutar bahuku jadi menghadap kearahnya.

Dia menatap mataku seolah mencari kejelasan dari kalimatku tadi. Aku memutar mata dibuatnya. Dia pikir aku bohong?

"Oh, Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali orang yang menyiakanmu dan aku tidak mau jadi bagian itu. Hanya saja kau harus lebih sabar denganku." Aku mengusap kedua pipi Chanyeol, mengecupnya ringan.

"Saat ini aku cuma bisa menitipkan hati bukan memberikan hati. Jika kau menyerah, kuberi kau lima detik dari sekarang untuk berubah pikiran."

Matanya sedikit membulat, beberapa detik kemudian ia lalu menyeringai.

"Dan sebelum itu aku minta waktu lima menit untuk mencium mu disini sebelum membawamu keranjang, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Bibir Chanyeol seolah kail yang akan menyangkut dibibirku. Dia memagut bibirku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Berciuman dengannya seolah aku punya sepuluh nyawa, tak khawatir kehabisan napas. Rasanya gemas sekali.

Lidahnya mengusap bibir atasku yang membuatku mendesah dan dia kembali menghajar bibirku. Kedut-kedutan bibirku olehnya semakin tak karuan. Hangat dan hampir panas rasanya sampai ke ubun-ubun walaupun air bathup sudah mulai mendingin.

Ciuman itu merembet ke bawah daguku, ciumannya disana seperti dihinggapi kupu-kupu.

Tangan Chanyeol kini tak karuan meremas pantatku, memijit-mijitnya dan sesekali mencubitnya. Dan dari depan tubuhku ada sesuatu yang menusuk dan tampaknya tak sabaran. Aku menggapainya dari dalam air dan Chanyeol mengerang. Miliknya sudah sekeras-kerasnya.

Dia langsung berdiri dan mengangkatku dari air.

 _"Time is up Baby."_

Sudah lima menit ternyata, akurat tak akuratnya aku tak peduli. Aku langsung mencium Chanyeol lagi lalu mendorong tubuhnya mundur menuju pintu. Tubuh telanjang kami yang basahi lantai sepanjang menuju ranjang sambil ciuman.

Chanyeol langsung terpental diranjang akibat satu lagi dorongan dariku.

 _"Wow!"_ Serunya saat aku duduk diatas pahanya.

"Aku anggap jika kau tak berubah pikiran. Kau bisa memilikiku sekarang."

Dia tersenyum lagi. Lagi. Senyuman yang membuat orang merasa bodoh.

"Aku benci senyummu itu." Aku kembali menyambar bibirnya. Ciuman kami kembali memanas saat Chanyeol membawaku ketengah arena- ranjang maksudku.

"Ahh..." Oke, itu desahanku. Rasanya lupa diri sekalu saat dia mengulum putingku, memainkan lidahnya dan kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang garis tengah dadaku hingga turun ke perut.

"Kau suka?"

"Uhmmm..."

"Oh, aku ingat sesuatu. Kau tak suka yang lembutkan?" Detik berikutnya dia menampar pantat kiriku. Aku kaget! Heol, dia masih ingat?

Malam bisa jadi sepanas-panasnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat aku tertawa akibat ulahnya tadi. Melihat aku tertawa dia ikutan terkekeh kecil lalu kembali mendekat dengan napasnya yang hangat dan memabukan itu.

"Aku suka sekali melihat napas ini terengah-engah karena membuatku semakin gila." Dia mengusap wajahku lalu mencium pipiku, mataku dan terakhir hidungku.

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain memilin putingku dan mencubitnya. Yang kulakukan dari tadi hanya mendesah-desah saja seolah anak yang baru diperawani.

Semua bagian dadaku di hujani kecupan dan gigitan kecil. Aku suka sekali sensasi saat dia menguatkan ciumannya di sepanjang tulang selangkaku. Tampaknya dia sudah tahu tempat-tempat yang bisa membuatku mendesah. Tubuh kami berdua mulai kembali berkeringat meskipun baru saja mandi. Aroma sabun mandi Chanyeol yang maskulin itu mendominasi aroma tubuh kami berdua dan itu membuat dia tampak semakin jantan. Dia meraup bibirku lagi, berciuman lagi.

"Mmmhhhpp..."

Terasa sekali tangannya meraba-raba lagi. Mengusap-ngusap paha dalamku. Ujung jarinya merembet pelan kebelahanku.

"Kulitmu idaman semua pria diluar sana. Bisa ku katakan kalau itu semua mulai sekarang milikku?" Dia bicara lagi setelah ciuman basah kami berdua.

"Perutku itu banyak lemaknya, idaman dari mana?"

"Itu bagian yang paling seksinya. Aku tidak suka yang terlalu rata. Bokongmu ini yang terindah, setiap melihatmu memakai celana ketat ku kira bukan aku saja yang berpikiran ingin menelanjangimu dan menusukmu..." Chanyeol ternyata bisa bicara nakal juga dibalik gayanya yang stay cool. Tangannya masih meremas-remas bokongku.

"Oh, kalau itu aku percaya!"

Aku berusaha mendorongnya dan membalik posisi kami berdua. Ya Ampun, badannya berat sekali. Aku cukup kesusahan tapi berhasil membalikan posisi kami.

"Sekarang giliranku!"

"Auh, ganasnya. _Yes, Please_."

Aku menurunkan viewku dan memandangi badan Chanyeol yang -Ya Tuhan- sangat seksi sekali. Di beberapa tempat ada tahi lalatnya. Bagian itu yang pertama kali ku kecup.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah seperti om-om yang minta di service.

Aku mencium rahangnya yang sedikit kasar karena belum dicukur, namun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di kulit bibirku.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat naik lagi kebelahan bokongku. Hampir-hampir jarinya masuk kalau tidak ku tahan.

 _"No, Mr. Park. Just enjoy the service."_

"Kau benar-benar sengaja menggodaku."

"Kau saja yang tidak sabar."

"Sudah sakit, sayang. Nanti dia merajuk, akan lama nanti keluarnya."

"Sssttt...Dia nanti punya jatah sendiri."

" _Oh My God_... Kau menggoda sekali."

Aku mengecupi bibir Chanyeol lalu beralih pada sesuatu yang sejak dikamar mandi tadi berdiri, tegang sekali dan memerah. Kasihan dia.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang saat ujungnya ku kecupi. Ku cium lagi dan kulum kepalanya. Milik Chanyeol makin menegang dan mulai berkedut-kedut.

"Baek!" Chanyeol berseru membuatku melepas kulumanku. "Ok, kita berhenti main-main. Kau tampaknya sengaja mengerjaiku."

Baiklah, ini sedikit keterlaluan untuk Chanyeol. Sekarang gilirannya.

Chanyeol duduk dan langsung membuka laci mengambil lube dari sana. Aku hanya menahan senyumku saja dari tadi. Chanyeol mendekat.

" _No.._." Aku mundur sedikit.

"Kau-" Dia greget dan langsung menyerangku membuat pekikanku mengisi kamar dan mungkin terdengar sampai jalan raya sana. Selanjutnya aku dan dia tertawa geli. Ya, ampun ini tengah malam. Bisa di usir tetangga kami berdua.

"Ayo. Ini saatnya serius." Chanyeol menumpahkan cairan lube tadi di sepanjang penisnya yang sudah keras itu.

" _No condom?_ "

 _"No condom,_ tak ada waktu lagi. Ayo, buka kakimu." Chanyeol mengangkat pahaku dan melirik sesuatu yang dia tunggu dibalik sana. Dia tersenyum puas sebentar lalu melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya.

"Oke...rileks, ini sedikit membuat kaget seperti biasa."

Untuk ukuran laki-laki yang diajak tidur Chanyeol termasuk laki-laki yang banyak bicara dan sedikit hati-hati. Tak seperti kebanyak pria diluar sana yang main tusuk sana-tusuk sini tanpa peduli dengan partnernya. Tunggu, itu bukan pengalamanku.

Kepala miliknya sudah sepenuhnya masuk, aku menahan napas. Cukup lama aku tidak melakukan seks jadi sedikit sakit di awal. Orang terakhir yang tidur denganku adalah Chanyeol, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ahh...Pelan-pelan sedikit, kau bisa membuatku tidak bisa berjalan nanti."

"Arrghh..." Chanyeol mengerang di tengah tusukannya yang mendalam hingga benar-benar tertanam disana. Rasanya hangat, penuh sekaligus, perih juga.

Dia menciumku lagi dan menautkan kedua tangan kami. Tangannya yang lain di pinggulku.

"Ini pasti akan luar biasa..." Gumamnya di depan bibirku.

"Ahhn..." Desahanku lolos saat tusukan pertamanya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Dia kembali menusukku lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi. Kalimat yang ku ucapkan sudah mulai tak karuan seiring makin kerasnyanya Chanyeol menunggangiku.

"Yeolhh...Eumm...Ahhm...Aww"

Chanyeol tak kalah juga dengan erangannya. Dia makin dan makin menusukku hingga membuat titik panas badanku terkejut.

"AHH! YEOLHH...ENAAAK. OH! Ya Ampun!"

"Dia merajuk Baekhh, Belum bisa keluar...sshhh"

" _What_?! Ahh! Lagii! Yess...iya, disituuuh..."

"Oke, siap-siaplah, Baby...Haaah..."

Di tahap ini rasanya aku hampir pingsan, tusukan Chanyeol luar biasa dan tak terkendali. Aku mengobrak-abrik seprei mencari pegangan lagi.

"Yeoooolllhhh...Yess, Chefhhh...Uuh"

Suara kulit kami berdua beradu dibawah sana. Kocokan Chanyeol pada milikku sudah sama cepatnya.

"AAKH!"

Aku yang pertama kali keluar dan tubuhku bergetar. Tubuhku masih terhentak-hentak membuat rasanya tak terjelaskan.

Ini satu dari yang paling luar biasa. Lagi-lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, membawanya dalam ciuman singkat karena dia masih kewalahan dan masih belum keluar. Aku semakin merapatkan diri hingga tusukannya kembali menyengatku lagi dititik yang sama.

"Baekkhh...Sebentar lagiiih."

"Uummh...lagiiii Yeoollhh..."

Itu hentakan tergila. Dan akhirnya dia keluar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol mengerang dan menghela napas panjang, dan membawaku kedalam ciuman yang dalam. Basah sekali. Basah di bibir dan dibawah sana.

"Haaah...Sangat tak terjelaskan. It's always feel so perfect when i'm with you." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pernah menyesali ini, aku akan jadi kekasih yang ada disaat kau butuhkan, dan itu serius. Aku serius." Ujarnya lagi.

Aku langsung memeluk Chanyeol di tengah sensasi selepas seks kami.

 _Mudahkanlah aku jatuh cinta padamu, maka kau jadi orang yang paling berhak memiliki hatiku._

.

.

.

TBC

Do you like it?

Reviewnya di tunggu sayang...

Cu

Jieyoopark


	15. bagian 15

**B x Friend**

 **Chapter 15:** _ **It's Not Easy but You're Here**_

 **Author: Jieyoo Park**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ChanBaek Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terhitung sejak membaiknya hubunganku dan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, aku terima-terima saja dia menganggapku sebagai pacarnya. Sejauh ini hanya Luhan saja yang tahu. Anak itu memekik girang saat tahu aku benar-benar bersama Chanyeol. Tak menyangka katanya. Jangankan dia, aku sendiri juga tak menyangka jika aku bisa menjalin hubungan lagi dengan seseorang setelah sekian lama. Walaupun bukan hubungan yang melibatkan cinta (yang sepenuhnya dariku) tak ada salahnya aku berharap ini dapat menjadi sesuatu yang baik di akhir. Entah akhiran seperti apa aku masih belum tahu. Kami sama-sama dewasa, namun aku dan Chanyeol tahu jika jalan kami masih panjang dan impian kami masih belum tercapai sepenuhnya. Sama-sama tahu jika cinta itu nomor sekian.

Karena hari ini aku bekerja tidak membawa mobil karena jadi aku pulang ikut bersama Luhan dan ikut singgah dirumahnya sekaligus ikut makan malam. Rumah Luhan sekarang tampaknya tidak seperti dulu, dimana-mana aku menemukan barang milik Sehun. Suasananya sudah seperti rumah pasangan yang sudah menikah.

"Sehun sering sekali kesini, ya?"

"Hm, hampir setiap hari." Jawab Luhan sambil menyusun majalah yang jatuh dibawah meja. "Kalau mau kopi, buat saja sendiri didapur. Di toples kaca warna biru ada kopi arabica milik Sehun. Di toples yang hijau itu kopi milikku seperti biasa. Teh ada di toples yang satunya lagi. Aku mau mandi dulu, gerah sekali rasanya." Ujarnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Aku hanya berbaring santai saja di sofa sambil memainkan _handphone_ ku membalas sms dari Chanyeol yang mengingatkanku makan malam seperti biasa (terjadi dalam satu minggu ini).

Aku berjalan menuju dapur karena merasa haus. Mataku menangkap beberapa pigura kecil yang berjejer di dinding menuju dapur. Ada foto keluarga lengkap Luhan saat dia wisuda. Ada juga foto-fotonya saat masih remaja, dan dibarisan terakhir ada dua foto dalam satu pigura yaitu fotonya bersama Sehun. Fotonya masih baru sekali tampaknya. Foto sebelah kirinya adalah foto Sehun merangkul Luhan dan yang sebelah kanan foto Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, latar belakangnya pepohonan. Pasti fotonya di ambil saat musim gugur kemarin, tapi mesra sekali dan membuat aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Luhan memang benar-benar punya kekasih sekarang. Aku tidak terlalu menyadari itu karena mereka sangat menutupi hubungan mereka dikantor. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mengumbar hubungan sesama jenismu di tempatmu bekerja, apalagi mereka berdua itu satu kantor. Pasti berat sekali untuk Luhan, aku sangat tahu sensitive apa sahabatku ini walaupun pada kenyataanya dia juga sosok yang kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Aku dikageti Luhan saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat foto-fotonya di dinding.

"Ternyata selera _fashion_ mu sejak dulu memang payah, ya?" Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengarku. "Gayamu di foto jadul sekali."

"Memangnya kau sendiri _Fashion King_?" Jawabnya lalu membuka pintu kulkas.

"Tak seburuk dirimu." Jawabku lagi. Luhan hanya berdecak. "Mungkin itu sebabnya Sehun jadi cinta padamu. Kau yang apa adanya." Luhan menoleh kearahku lalu tertawa.

"Kau kenapa jadi bicara hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Jadi menurutmu Sehun yang jatuh cinta padamu itu aneh?"

"Bukan itu! Makna ucapanmu itu terlalu drama. Kau pasti sering menemani bibi nonton drama."

" _Heol_ , apa yang salah?"

"Bukan Byun Baekhyun sekali, kau tahu?"

"Byun Baekhyun yang dulu sudah mati."

"Duh."

"Menurutmu sendiri dari mana kalian berdua Sehun bisa saling jatuh cinta?"

Luhan tampak diam sejenak, ia lalu menatapku.

"Dari mata, tentu saja."

"Ya ampun,"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau nanti jatuh cinta."

"Tidak mungkin lah." Tentu aku menyangkalnya.

"Kau belum tahu saja."

"Masalahnya, tidak ada yang membuatku seperti itu. Lagipula, laki-laki di luar sana kebanyakan dari mata jatuh ke kelamin bukan jatuh ke hati."

" _Someday that will happen_."

"Lu, jatuh cinta itu tidak gampang."

"Siapa bilang itu sulit. Lebih sulit mempertahankan cinta, menurutku. Makanya orang yang tak tahan lebih memilih selingkuh."

Aku menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sialnya, kau benar sekali."

"Uhm!"

"Makanya aku tidak mau nanti pasanganku selingkuh. Tidak terlambatkan kalau aku ingin berubah?" Oke, aku mulai terbawa perasaan dan mulai serius. Serius ingin jadi orang yang lebih baik. Sedikit malu rasanya bicara seperti tadi, sehingga terjadi 'krik-krik' di dapur sejenak.

Luhan langsung diam dari kegiatannya mencuci bahan makanan yang akan dia masak. Beberapa detik kami berdua diam.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursinya.

"Baek..." Aku mendengarnya memanggilku, ku sibukan diriku menuangkan teko berisi air putih kedalam gelas yang akan ku minum. Luhan menanti-nanti aku meresponnya

"Hm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati sekali. Aku tersenyum saja.

"Aku tak pernah sebaik ini."

"Lalu apa yang mengubahmu, jujur beberapa hari ini kau sedikit berubah. Tapi berubah kearah yang lebih baik, sih."

"Benarkah? Ketara sekali berarti."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan mendekatiku dan duduk di depanku.

"Aku... _umm_...mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalu." Luhan makin melebarkan matanya. "Iya, aku yang sepenuhnya salah selama ini."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan"

"Lebih tepatnya aku tanpa sadar tak mau menerima keadaan dan kenyataan. Dan itu berlangsung sejak aku masih kecil. Aku terlalu menganggap semuanya buruk."

Luhan diam mendengarkanku.

"Ayahku ternyata tak pernah selingkuh, ayahku menikahi wanita itu atas permintaan _eomma_ sebab mereka belum mendapat anak setelah hampir 7 tahun menikah. Wanita itu adalah teman _eomma_ sendiri. Dia dan ayahku berpisah juga atas kemauan _eomma_ juga karena _eomma_ sedang hamil saat itu. Sikap egois _eomma_ yang membuatnya kehilangan _appa_ hingga depresi dan masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Dan... terciptalah karakter Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini kau kenal, korban masa lalu yang terahasiakan. _Well, so tragic story_."

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang kuat. Pantas saja banyak yang kagum padamu." Detik selanjutnya aku tak bisa menahan tawa karena ucapan _mellow_ Luhan.

"Terima kasih..hahaha" Luhan ikut tertawa mendengarku tertawa.

"Tapi karakter nakalmu tak sepenuhnya berubah."

"Oh, itu pembawaan. Tentu saja tidak bisa hilang."

"Dasar kau ini." Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu kembali mengurusi makan malam yang akan dia siapkan.

.

Selanjutnya, setelah makan malam yang dimasak oleh Luhan. Kami berdua kembali duduk-duduk di depan tv yang menyala.

Acara musik akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menampilkan artis-artis baru yang wajahnya hampir sama-sama semua. Tak terlalu kusukai tapi sangat di gandrungi anak muda. Oh, iya, aku sudah bukan remaja lagi.

Dan iklan acara memasak _Chef_ Chanyeol muncul lagi di tv.

"Kapan-kapan aku minta foto dengannya dan ku _upload_ di instagram," ujar Luhan dan ikuti tawa gelinya sendiri. "Dia tampan sekali Baek, sumpah. Kau beruntung sekali dapat dia."

Aku menarik napas atas ucapan Luhan. _Remote_ tv Luhan ku pencet-pencet mencari Channel yang seru.

"Aku masih merasa biasa saja, Lu. Chanyeol opsi terakhir dari pada aku _stress_ sendirian dan bunuh diri konyol. Aku sangat butuh seseorang disampingku saat ini. Semisalnya pikiranku sudah buntu, ada saran darinya yang bisa berlaku. Heran juga aku dengan hidupku, tapi... _yeah_ , mau bagaimana lagi."

Luhan duduk dari posisi rebahannya di sofa dan mendekat kearahku.

"Laki-laki seperti Chanyeol hanya ada satu dari seribu laki-laki. Bisa jadi cuma ada satu yang gay sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu sampai sebegitunya."

" _He's too much stupid guy."_

" _Still handsome, right_?"

"Umm..." Kalau bagian itu tidak bisa di tolak.

"Kau jangan pernah lupa, Baek. Ada aku juga disini bersamamu saat kau ada masalah, jangan sungkan padaku." Luhan tiba-tiba bicara serius lagi, aku menatapnya terharu.

"Terima kasih, kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sama-sama, ku tunggu kau membawaku makan gratis di restoran Chanyeol, hehehe..."

"Sial."

.

.

.

Taksi yang kutumpangi pulang dari rumah Luhan berhenti di depan pagar rumah, aku langsung turun setelah bayar. Ada mobil berwarna merah berhenti. Tak lama dari mobil itu keluar V dengan wajah sumringah. Oh, dari mobil itu ada seorang perempuan muda melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada V sebelum mobilnya kembali bergerak meninggalkan tempat kami.

Aku tahu V melihatku melihatnya, dia langsung membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Pasti dia malu kedapatan olehku.

"Kau diantar oleh seorang perempuan?" Tanyaku penuh ingin tahu. "Siapa? Pacarmu, yaa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga tadi diantar laki-laki." Jawabnya sekenanya lalu membuka pintu rumah.

"Itu supir taksi, gila."

"Oh."

"Jawab dulu. Dia pacarmu kan? Kapan-kapan bawa saja kerumah." Aku berjalan mengikutinya setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sendal rumah.

" _What_? Kau pikir aku sepertimu, sering di datangi _gebetan_ ke rumah?"

"Oh, jadi dia _gebetan_? Kukira pacarmu."

"Kenapa juga jadi _hyung_ yang repot? Awas kalau bilang-bilang pada _eomma_."

" _Auuuh_ , kau mulai mengancamku, ya?"

" _Hyung_ banyak tanya. Memangnya aku anak kecil." Oh, aku langsung diam. Aku lupa kalau dia sudah 19 tahun dan pikirannya lebih beres dariku.

"Begitu ya kau menjawab _Hyung_ mu sendiri? Jangan kunci pintu kamarmu, setelah aku mandi aku akan kesitu. Kau banyak berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang rahasia yang kalian berdua _eomma_ dariku."

Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia menoleh padaku.

"Oke."

" _Good boy_."

Pintu kayu itu langsung ditutupnya walaupun tidak dikunci. Aku melirik jam di dinding yang sudah hampir pukul sembilan. _Eomma_ tampaknya sudah masuk kamar.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tidak dikunci. Kamar _Eomma_ tepat berada disamping kamar V. Pelan-pelan aku membuka pintunya, dan tepat dugaan ku _eomma_ sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku dan V duduk bercerita bersama didalam kamar seperti ini lagi, mungkin saat aku masih SMA dulu. Saat kuliah aku tinggal di asrama kampus dan jarang sekali pulang kerumah, ya karena masalah dalam keluargaku lah yang membuatku tidak terlalu betah dirumah. Banyak kenangan yang menyakitkan. Setelah lulus kuliah barulah aku kembali pulang kerumah dan aku langsung dapat kerja setelah lulus kuliah sehingga lagi-lagi aku tidak telalu punya waktu banyak dirumah apalagi bercerita seperti ini dengan V.

"Apa _eomma_ mengancammu sehingga tidak pernah mau cerita padaku?"

"Pikiranmu jahat sekali. Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

"Memang _hyung_ ada waktu untuk bertanya padaku dan _eomma_?"

"Kau mau bilang aku sok sibuk?"

"Hmm...kau memang 'sibuk' kan?"

Aku kesal mendengarnya tapi tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

" _Hyung_ terlalu menganggap semuanya terlalu menyakitkan." V bicara lagi setelah keheningan sejenak yang kami berdua ciptakan. "Aku juga mengakui jika hidup kita sudah tidak seperti dulu. _Appa_ sudah tidak ada, dan perlahan _hyung_ juga berubah dan kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa."

"Taehyung- _ah_..."

" _Hyung_ harus ingat juga kalau _hyung_ juga punya adik laki-laki di rumah. Yang kapanpun bisa mengikuti jejak kakaknya, yang bisa saja lebih merasa sakit dari pada kakaknya. _Hyung_ pernah berpikir seperti itu?"

Kepalaku seperti di tembak puluhan peluru oleh V. Dan selama 25 tahun hidupku, aku pertama kalinya merasa tak berguna jadi manusia.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, kenapa _hyung_ minta maaf padaku."

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya dari awal, aku janji." Ucapku penuh kesungguhan. Mendengarnya V tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya dan aku dibuat kaget, dia tidak terima aku berubah jadi lebih baik?

"Tidak perlu mengulang dari awal. Kita lanjutkan saja dengan jalan cerita yang baru."

Aku baru sadar jika aku memiliki adik terpintar di dunia dan membuatku gemas untuk segera memeluknya.

" _Uri_ Taehyungie sudah sangat dewasa rupanya." Aku memeluknya dan membuat dia meronta karena kegelian.

" _Stop_. Hentikan."

" _Wae_? Kau hari ini puas memeluk _big brother_ mu yang keren ini _. Free hug from me_ , _kajja_ "

"Cih."

"Sini-sini kupeluk lagi."

" _Andwe_! Ya! _Hyung_! Lepaskan aku!" Aku hanya terbahak melihat tingkah V. Dia benar, aku memang tak pernah sadar jika aku memiliki adik laki-laki yang ternyata sangat butuh perhatian dariku. Aku hanya aku tahu jika aku memiliki adik yang mandiri yang hidup didunianya sendiri tanpa pernah terpikir berkunjung kedunia yang ia ciptakan itu. Dia luar biasa dan aku yakin karakternya adalah idaman termasuk tingkah menyebalkannya itu. Dia baru 19 tahun dan sudah masuk keperguruan tinggi terbaik di Seoul serta mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah. Tak ada yang lebih membuat bangga dari itu.

" _Hyung_ kembali saja kekamar. Atau temani _eomma_ sana."

"Kau mengusirku, ya."

"Aku banyak tugas. Cepat keluar."

"Oke-oke. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Bisa...bisakah aku minta alamat Ahn Yeong _ahjuma_?"

.

.

.

 _Drrt...drrt..._

 **1 pesan masuk**

 _Drrt...drrt..._

 **2 pesan masuk**

Setelah dari kamar mandi aku melihat _handphone_ ku yang diatas meja menyala. Saat melihat layarnya ternyata ada dua pesan dari Chanyeol.

 **From** : Chanyeol

 _Bee..._

 _Sudah tidur ya?_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan tak tahu waktu darinya. Setelah ku sentuh namanya di layar _handphone_ aku langsung terhubung dengan nada sambung Chanyeol yang seperti kereta api.

" _Hai...ku kira sudah tidur."_ Suara berat Chanyeol memenuhi gendang telinga kiriku.

"Ini baru saja mau tidur." Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

" _Sudah sikat gigi?"_

"Ya iyalah!" jawabku lalu suara kekehan Chanyeol terdengar.

" _Bagaimana harimu dikantor hari ini?"_

"Seperti biasa, sibuk tapi hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Oh, maaf aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu tadi siang. Lupa."

" _No problem."_

"Chanyeol..."

" _Ya, Baby?"_

"Akhir minggu ini kau sibuk tidak?"

" _Tidak, kenapa? Wanna have a date?"_

" _No_ , bukan itu. Bisa kau temani aku ke...Busan?"

" _Kau mau menemui siapa disana?"_ Tanya Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya mulai serius dan penasaran. Mungkin dia sudah tahu dan menebak siapa yang ingin kutemui disana.

Aku diam sejenak.

" _Sayang, Baek? Kau masih mendengarku?"_

"Hm..." Aku menghela napas panjang. Mendengarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang mau kutemui.

" _Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah dari sana? Pikirkan lagi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."_

"Ya...aku pasti baik-baik saja"

" _Aku pasti mendukungmu. Akhir minggu ini aku akan menemanimu kesana. Kau sudah punya alamatnya?"_

"Tentu, aku mendapatkannya dari V."

" _Itu bagus."_

"Aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Chanyeol."

" _Iya...aku tahu. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."_

"Tidak aneh kah?"

" _Apanya yang aneh?"_

"Mulai lagi, kau menyebalkan, Ishh..." lagi, dia tertawa kali ini.

" _Sorry hon_ , _dan berubah menjadi lebih baik itu tidak ada yang aneh."_

"Kau berusaha membaik-baiki aku, ck."

" _Hey, ini serius. Double Serious."_

Aku diam lagi sejenak. Tenyata memiliki Chanyeol beberapa hari ini mengurangi banyak pikiranku tengah malam sebelum tidur. Ada tempat bercerita.

"Terima kasih."

" _Sama-sama."_ Dia menjawab dengan girang.

"Sudah larut malam, aku mau tidur."

" _Oh, oke...selamat malam, I love you my lovely B..."_

"Selamat malam"

 _Ppip!_

.

.

.

Tak terasa akhir minggu yang di tunggu pun datang. Pagi ini aku dan Chanyeol sudah ada di stasiun kereta. Kami berdua lebih memilih naik kereta dari pada menyetir sendiri ke Busan. Bisa rontok nanti badan Chanyeol kalau dia menyetir mobil sampai ke Busan. Lagipula Chanyeol menganggap ini liburan pertama kami berdua sejak aku di panggilnya pacar, maka dari itu sejak tadi dialah yang tampak semangat seolah ini adalah perjalan menyenangkan yang paling dia tunggu. Aku sejak tadi hanya duduk saja di kursi tunggu dan Chanyeol berdiri di depanku karena tak punya tempat duduk lagi. Kami dan penumpang-penumpang lain menunggu kereta datang. Ya Tuhan, cuacanya luar biasa dingin sekali karena ini bulan desember. Aku sudah memakai beberapa lapis jaket tapi masih saja dingin.

"Masih terasa dingin, ya?"

"Hm...baru awal desember saja sebegini dinginnya." Jawabku kesal dan Chanyeol malah tertawa hingga kepulan asap ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lima menit lagi keretanya akan datang. Sabar sedikit, ya." Dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua tanganku. Menggosok-gosokan tangannya agar rasa hangat tercipta walaupun cuma sedikit.

"Bagaimana? Hangat?"

Aku memperhatikan kegiatan Chanyeol menghangatkan tanganku, aku yakin dia juga pasti sama dinginnya. Itu terlihat dari pipinya dan hidungnya memerah. Belum lagi tiap dia bicara asap dari mulutnya keluar. Kasihan dia.

Aku melakukan ini agar dia tidak kedinginan juga. Akupun melepaskan tanganku darinya lalu membawanya ke pipi Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Dia tampaknya kaget dengan ulahku tapi kemudian dia terkekeh idiot, jauh sekali dari kesan coolnya selama ini. Melihatnya aku juga ikut-ikutan senyum, siapa yang tidak geli jika ada orang yang senyum seperti itu di depanmu.

"Perhatiannya pacarku~" Ujarnya dengan girang. Detik selanjutnya senyumku hilang. Dengan sengaja aku mendorong kepalanya kesamping tapi dia makin tertawa.

"Ayo. Keretanya sudah datang." Aku pun beranjak dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Oh, Ayo!" Chanyeol pun ikut berdiri dan membawa ranselku yang ada didekat kakinya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa." Dan percuma saja aku bicara seperti itu karena merasa merepotkan sebab Chanyeol sudah mode cueknya.

"Aku saja. Ayo, sebelum kita ketinggalan." Dia pun meraih tangan kananku dan mengiringku bersama-sama masuk pintu kereta yang di penuhi banyak orang.

.

.

Kami sampai di Busan sudah lewat jam makan siang. Aku dan Chanyeol turun dari kereta. Aku sendiri tampak bingung ke arah mana kami selanjutnya karena ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta ke Busan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia tampaknya biasa saja dan mengiringku masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah dia pesankan.

"Kau sering ke Busan?" Tanyaku setelah duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku.

"Mana alamatnya?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu dulu." Hampir aku lupa memberikan alamatnya pada supir taksi. Setelah memeriksa note di _handphone_ ku, aku pun menunjukan alamat yang tertera disana pada supir. Supir tadi menganggukan kepala saja.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak juga sering ke Busan. Hanya beberapa kali, itu pun saat _road show_ acaraku di televisi."

"Ooh..."

"Berarti kau hits sampai Busan, kalau begitu."

"Kalau itu jangan ditanya." Jawabnya percaya diri yang membuatku berdecak karena menyesal bertanya.

Aku pun menatap kaca mobil melihat keadaan kota. Taksi yang kami naiki sudah meninggalkan kawasan stasiun.

Basa-basi ku pada Chanyeol tadi sudah mulai tenggelam karena perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangku. Khawatir dan gugup jadi satu. Kalau begini pasti perutku jadi mulas.

"Jangan gugup, santai saja. Mereka tak mungkin mengusirmu." Chanyeol kembali meraih tanganku yang tanpa sadar kuku ku sendiri kugigit sedari tadi. Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan memelas, memberinya tatapan kalau bisa aku ingin kembali ke Seoul saja sekarang juga. Melupakan tujuanku.

"Kita kan datang dengan tujuan baik. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Ok?"

"Hm..."

Beruntungnya aku ada Chanyeol di sini, aku sudah hampir habis akal memikirkan keputusanku datang untuk meminta maaf kerumah Ahn Yeong Ahjuma adalah hal yang baik atau tidak. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal dengan baik, namun memulainya saja aku takut begini. Hal ini begitu asing bagitu, aku terlalu lama hidup dalam belenggu masa lalu yang sakit. Kali ini aku ingin melepasnya. Mendatangi rumah Ahn Yeong Ahjumma adalah hal terakhir yang kulakukan dalam misi berdamai dalam hidupku. Ini tidak mudah, aku tahu. Maka dari itu sangat kuperlukan seorang seperti Chanyeol di sampingku. Sebagai penenang tentu saja.

Hampir setengah jam kami di dalam taksi, tak lama kemudian taksinya berhenti di depan sebuah pagar kayu. Supir taksi bilang kalau kami sudah tiba di alamat yang kami berikan tadi. Aku dan Chanyeol pun turun membawa barang kami berdua. Seraya menunggu Chanyeol membayar uang taksi aku melirik sekitar rumah tersebut. Sedikit berjinjit karena pagarnya lumayan tinggi, rumahnya tampak sepi tapi ada sebuah mobil di garasi.

Tanpa kutahu Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya menekan tombol yang ada di pagar yang membuatku kaget bukan main.

"Eh!" Tapi sudah terlambat, Chanyeol hanya memberiku senyum lebar. Tak lama kemudian bunyi grasak-grusuk keluar dari _speaker_ disamping bel.

"Mencari siapa?" Suara laki-laki menjawab.

Aku hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Permisi, bisa kami bertemu dengan nyonya Kim Ahn Yeong? Kami dari Seoul." Chanyeol bicara di depan speaker. Aku menunggu dengan was-was.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebenar."

" _Nde, Kamsahamnida."_

Chanyeol kembali senyum padaku yang sama sekali tidak kubalas dari tadi. Dia lalu merangkul bahuku.

"Santai saja." Ucapnya lagi lalu mengecup singkat pelipis kananku. Aku hanya meliriknya dan membiarkannya melihat ekspresi campur aduk milikku.

Detik selanjutnya pintu pagar terdengar ada yang membuka, aku dan Chanyeol yang berdiri disitu langsung berhadapan dengan seseorang. Dia Kim Ahn Yeong, sahabat ibuku, orang yang pernah menikah dengan ayahku, orang yang selama ini aku salahkan. Dia berdiri dengan keterkejutan yang ketara di wajah paruh bayanya.

"Baekhyun?" Namaku di ucapkannya memastikan yang dilihatnya nyata atau tidak. Aku melirik Chanyeol lagi seperti orang linglung. Aku mendadak hilang akal dan Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun.

" _A-anyeong haseyo, ahjummanim_ , iya...ini aku Byun Baekhyun, aku kemari ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujarku, Ya Tuhan rasanya dadaku bergemuruh sekali. Dia masih menatapku tidak percaya lalu dia melangkah lebih dekat padaku.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kau akhirnya datang ketempatku." Dia mengusap pipi ku, tangannya hangat seperti tangan _eomma_.

"Aku...Aku kemari ingin minta maaf pada _ahjumma_."

Matanya lebih melebar lagi, seolah mendengar sesuatu yang mengharukan sehingga matanya kini digenangi air mata. Detik berikutnya aku di peluknya.

Rasanya lega sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chapter selanjutnya otw. Review yang banyak biar di apdet cepet.

Part-part Chanbaeknya di tunggu aja, dari yang manis, asem sampe yang pahit ada, tinggal menunggu respon temen-temen reader aja.

Duh, udah chapter 15 aja, belum klimak iniii...Saya sih yang nulisnya santai banget, sorry.

Spoiler, buat Chapters selanjutnya bakal keseluruhannya bahas hubungan Chanbaek aja. Saya berusaha bikin Baek jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol tapi Baeknya gak mau, gimana dong?

Masih lumayan jauh dari ending, semoga saya cepet tamatin ni cerita biar melanjutkan cerita-cerita lain yang tertunda. Semangatin saya dooong...hehehehe

 _ **CU**_

 _ **Jieyoopark**_


	16. bagian 16

Saat sampai di dalam rumah mereka aku tetap saja merasa kikuk. Sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah aku bicara baik-baik pada keluarga ini dan tentunya kedatanganku yang seolah petir siang bolong, bikin kaget.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Tanya Ahn Yeong _Ahjumma_ padaku.

" _Eomma_ baik, dia sudah sehat."

"Syukurlah, tiap aku ke Seoul aku selalu sangat ingin berkunjung kerumah kalian. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi aku tidak benar-benar bisa kerumah kalian. Beberapa kali aku dan ibumu janjian bertemu di luar saja." Aku memandangi wajah _ahjumma_ yang seolah tetap merasa bersalah padaku.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku sangat minta maaf..."

"Tidak sayang, bukan begitu maksudnya."

"Mulai sekarang, kalian bisa datang ke rumah kami kapanpun _ahjumma_ mau." Ahn _Ahjumma_ tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih. Dan kau pun juga sering-sering berkunjung kemari. Pintu rumah selalu terbuka untukku, anggap saja ini rumah keduamu." Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk wanita ini lagi atas kebaikan hatinya. Dari belakangnya aku melihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis padaku.

"Kalian akan menginap disini kan? Oh, tentu kalian harus menginap disini karena hari sudah sore. Tunggu sebentar ya, Bok Sun _Ahjumma_ akan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk kalian. Ah, tidak-tidak, aku saja yang menyiapkan kamarnya. Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, ya." Lalu setelah bicara seperti itu, aku Ahn Yeong _Ahjumma_ beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Sikap Ahn Yeong _ahjumma_ padaku di luar ekspektasiku sama sekali. Aku pikir kami berdua Chanyeol akan di usir dari sini, dan kalaupun tidak di usir mungkin suasana rumahnya mungkin bisa jadi lebih tegang karena melihatku datang. Tapi semua itu cuma khayalan negatifku, kenapa juga kepalaku tidak pernah berpikir positif kalau sudah menyangkut tindakan seperti ini.

Tadi memang sedikit tegang saat aku bertemu anakknya di depan pintu rumah, Kim Jongdae. Dia tadi tampak tak terima aku datang kemari, sekarangpun juga tampaknya masih begitu. Sikapnya cukup membuat kesal, tapi bagaimana pun dia adalah kakak tiriku. Dia adalah anak pertama _Appa_. Mengingatnya aku kembali sedikit merasa tidak terima, tapi tujuanku sekarang bukan untuk mengingat kenangan lama melainkan memperbaikinya.

Jongdae duduk di sofa di seberang kami berdua Chanyeol tanpa bicara sedikit pun padaku ataupun Chanyeol, di bahkan memilih mengambil majalah dan membacanya.

"Kapan-kapan, berkunjunglah lagi ke Seoul." Inilah yang disebut dengan bicara tanpa mikir terlebih dahulu. Demi Tuhan, ucapan basa-basiku pada Jongdae baru kusadari adalah hal yang memalukan dan kelihatan dari cara Chanyeol yang diduduk disampingku menahan senyum. Oke, aku mulai menyelesal dan seharusnya jangan-

"Jangan sok akrab padaku." Ya, itu maksudku. Ucapan Jongdae membenarkannya seribu persen. Wajahku serasa panas sekali dan tampaknya itu wajar sekali kudapat setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Aku tidak pernah bicara baik padanya, dan aku anggap ini karma untukku.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini."

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari tadi, sejak kau ada didepan pintu rumah." Jawabnya lagi dengan jeda sejenak. "Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku, anggap saja sikapku sama seperti dirimu yang sebelumnya." Sebenarnya ucapannya sama sekali tidak kasar dan jahat tapi sangat membuatku merasa tersakiti. Aku tersakiti karena sikapku yang seperti itulah membuat orang lebih banyak sakit hati daripada yang kurasakan sekarang. Ternyata dulunya aku sejahat itu.

"Aku datang kemari untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tapi itu hakmu mau terima atau tidak. Aku sangat menyelesal atas apa yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu." Selanjutnya, setelah aku bicara seperti itu Jongdae beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. Aku masih dalam keterdiamanku. Sedetik setelah aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang sebuah tangan melingkupi jari-jariku.

"Itu tadi luar biasa." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya berusaha menghiburku.

"Apa sudah seperti drama korea?"

"Umm, tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah suka menonton drama." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuatku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyebut yang tadi itu keren. Aku sangat menyesal terlalu cepat membawanya bicara. Aku malu sekali tahu, kenapa juga dia kurang ajar begitu." Aku mencak-mencak.

"Jangan terbiasa menyesali apapun, karena itu tidak berguna. Pacarku tadi hebat sekali bicara dan mengesampingkan gengsinya yang setinggi gunung Everest." Ucapannya membuatku mendelikan mata.

"Kau mau bilang aku raja gengsi? Kau mau mati?"

"Tidak, tapi maksudku-"

"Kamar kalian sudah siap, silahkan saja istirahat sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita semua." _Ahjumma_ kembali menuju ruang tamu suaranya memotong kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih _Ahjumma_ - _nim_ ," Ujar Chanyeol menjawabnya lalu berdiri dan menenteng tas kami berdua dengan sopan melewati _Ahjumma_.

"Apa dia kekasihmu, Baek?" Tanya _Ahjumma_ padaku setelah Chanyeol masuk kamar. Tentu aku kaget karena sedari tadi aku tidak mengenalkan Chanyeol padanya. Apalagi mengenalkan Chanyeol sebagai pacarku. Dan darimana pula _Ahjumma_ tahu orientasi seksualku, apa mungkin _Eomma_?

"Jangan kaget begitu, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lama tahu dari Ibumu, jangan malu padaku." _Ahjumma_ kini duduk di sofa disampingku. "Dia tampaknya baik dan cocok denganmu, siapa tadi namanya?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Sepertinya tidak asing."

"Dia Chef yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul."

"Oh, yang itu! Astaga. Dia bahkan beberapa kali ada acara di Busan, dia benar-benar kekasihmu?"

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengakui Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku di depan orang lain selain Luhan.

"Iya..."

"Pertahankan dia, dia itu _limited edition_. Jangan sampai putus, kalian sudah mendapatkan restuku."

Benar, sifat wanita ini benar-benar mirip _Eomma_ , tidak salah mereka bersahabat. Aku sampai kehilangan kata karena ucapannya barusan yang terang-terangan mendukung hubunganku dan Chanyeol.

"Hm, terima kasih."

"Tadi, apa kau sudah bicara dengan Jongdae?" Sekejap topik pembicaraan kami beralih.

"I-itu...Aku sudah bicara padanya. Tapi dia tampaknya masih belum bisa menerima kedatanganku kemari."

"Mungkin aku yang akan bicara dengannya nanti, kau tenang saja. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe orang yang tegaan dan aku yakin kalian pasti akan mudah akrab nantinya. Dia saja akrab dengan Taehyung."

 _What_? Akrab dengan Taehyung? V ?

Seberapa banyak sebenarnya rahasia bocah itu dariku?

"Taehyung tak pernah cerita apapun padaku."

"Mungkin dia takut padamu."

Oh, lagi-lagi aku dianggap menakutkan. Bahkan oleh adikku sendiri.

.

.

Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya begitu aku masuk kamar. Badanku baru sekarang terasa pegal karena perjalanan menuju Busan hari ini. Aku begitu saja melempar tubuhku ke kasur besar yang masih tampak rapi ini.

"Nyamannya...aku jadi tiba-tiba mengantuk."

"Tidak mandi dulu?"

Mataku benar-benar berat sekarang.

"Aku mau mandi tapi aku mau tidur." Aku merasa sebelahku memberat, ternyata Chanyeol ikut bergabung dan seenaknya memeluk pinggangku mengendus-ngendus leherku.

"Ayo mandi." Tahu-tahu dia sudah diatasku. Pantas makin berat sekali.

"Aishh, kau berat sekali. Jangan tindih-tindih aku."

"Ayo kita mandi, lalu istirahat sebentar. Kasihan sekali melihat wajah _kucel_ mu ini." Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipiku seolah aku anak SD, kalau aku tidak mengantuk sudah ku tampar mukanya. Dan karena efek mengantuk juga, aku menurut saja saat Chanyeol menarikku kekamar mandi dan membuka baju kami berdua. Chanyeol memang baik dan sesuai kata Ahn _Ahjumma_ tadi, saking baiknya dia sampai memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dan memandikanku dengan air hangat. Kalau ditanya Chanyeol itu _limited edition_ atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, masalahnya masih ada apa tidak pacar jaman sekarang mau memandikan pacarnya yang malas mandi sendiri seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan?

.

.

Aku terbangun pada pukul enam sore, kamar kami temaram sekali sehingga aku menghidupkan lampu. Chanyeol masih nyenyak sekali tertidur sementara _handphone_ nya yang ada di atas meja nakas berkelap kelip seperti ada yang menelpon. _Handphone_ nya mungkin _silent mode_ sehingga tidak berbunyi ataupun bergetar.

"Hei! Bangun, sudah malam." Aku menepuk-nepuk pipi manusia ini yang tidur seperti mati saja.

"Chanyeol! Ini rumah orang, cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi makan malam." Dan akhirnya dia bergerak juga.

"B..." Suaranya serak mengerikan.

"Issh! Aku keluar duluan. Cepat cuci muka mu."

"Hmm..."

" _Handphone_ mu dari tadi tampaknya ada yang menelpon. Cepat diangkat, jangan-jangan pacarmu yang menelpon."

"Pacarku Cuma kau saja..." Jawabnya masih terpejam.

"Siapa yang tahu." Setelah bicara begitu aku pun keluar kamar, dan yang pertama kali kudapat adalah aroma masakan yang enak sekali sehingga membuat perutku dengan kurang ajarnya berbunyi.

Dan tentu dengan senang hati aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, namun langkahku terhenti saat mendengar dua orang berdebat. Tak bermaksud kurang ajar lagi, aku menyembunyikan diriku dibalik dinding dapur dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pembicara Jongdae dan ibunya.

"Sekalipun dia sudah berbuat niatan baik, itu tidak akan pernah membersihkan nama _eomma_ dari anggapan orang-orang."

"Sayang, kenapa kau jadi begini? Bukankah kita memang sudah punya hubungan baik dengan ibunya Baekhyun. _Eomma_ tidak suka jika kau tiba-tiba begini."

"Memang, aku memang melakukan itu agar tidak ada pihak yang terluka lagi, tapi kenyataannya _eomma_ tetap tidak pernah dianggap orang baik oleh orang lain."

"Jangan pedulikan orang lain! Keluarga kita hanya kita yang tahu."

"Dan aku sangat tahu jika _eomma_ masih terluka!" Suara Jongdae sedikit meninggi.

"Jongdae, _eomma_ mohon, ini demi kebaikan kita. Kita sudah sepakat tidak mau menambah luka lagi dengan membangun hubungan baik dengan keluarga mereka. Mereka tetap saudara se-ayah mu. Demi _eomma_ , Jongdae..." Ada jeda sejenak setelah Ahn _ahjumma_ bicara seperti itu. Dan jeda itu seolah membuatku melepas napasku yang sedari tadi kutahan sejak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Eomma_...maafkan aku." Suara lemah Jongdae terdengar mengalah dari debat tadi. Dan mereka bepelukan dengan isakan kecil Ahn _ahjumma_ dalam pelukan puteranya. Aku sendiri juga tak bisa menahan panas dimataku dan tersadar bukan hanya keluargaku saja yang terluka, keluarga ini juga. Dan selama ini pula Ahn _ahjumma_ menanggung malu karena dianggap sebagai perusak kehidupan orang lain yang tak bukan adalah keluarga sahabatnya sendiri. Tentu saja itu menyakitkan terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya anggapan itu.

.

.

Angin malam awal bulan desember di Busan juga sama dinginnya, setelah makan malam dan acara ngobrol sejenak dengan _ahjumma_ tadi aku kini duduk sendirian di dipan yang ada halaman belakang rumah ini. Halamannya tidak terlalu luas, namun tampaknya sangat nyaman jika menghabiskan malam dengan membakar daging dan minum soju pada malam di musim panas disini.

"Teh ginseng." Sebuah cangkir hitam diberikan padaku. Aku cukup terkejut saat tahu itu adalah Jongdae, dia meminum teh yang sama dicangkirnya yang warnanya juga sama seperti punyaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya. "Aku tahu kau tadi mendengarnya." Ujarnya lagi. Dan kali ini aku lebih terkejut lagi.

"Keluargaku keluargamu mungkin selama ini bukan keluarga yang seratus persen bahagia."

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya, aku minta maaf."

"Itu bukan masalah. Masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah aku memang seharusnya juga bersikap menerimamu walau kau sendiri tahu itu sulit. Kau juga merasakan yang sama kan?"

"Sulit sekali namun itu sudah jadi takdir, bagaimana pun kau tetap saudara sedarah denganku." Ucapku.

"Takdir ya? Lalu apa pesannya."

"Sesuatu yang rahasia dan tak ada yang tahu." Aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan meminum teh hangat tadi. Jongdae hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kami berdua kehilangan topik cerita, hanya saling menyeruput isi gelas masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Jongdae bicara lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat _Appa_ pergi selama-lamanya?" Dengan nada rendah namun terdengar sangat jelas karena keheningan malam Jongdae bertanya padaku.

"Kebahagiaanku berakhir saat itu juga." Jawabku dan senyum _appa_ tanpa sadar terlintas begitu saja dibenakku yang membuat beberapa saat hatiku ngilu karena rindu.

"Itu juga yang kami rasakan. Dan butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membangunnya lagi. Atau mungkin sejak dulu kami memang tidak pernah bahagia sekalipun saat _appa_ masih hidup. Dia..." Aku menoleh mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya. "Dia...tidak pernah mencintai _eomma_ ku."

"Darimana kau menyimpulakan hal yang seperti itu?"

Jongdae tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Itu bukan senyuman untuk orang yang dicintai, saat kecil aku memang tidak mengerti namun saat dewasa baru aku sadar. Aku masih ingat sekali senyuman itu, senyuman rasa bersalah." Dia menghela napas seolah mengingatnya adalah beban.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau semuanya serumit itu. Saat kecil aku tidak pernah mengerti apa itu bahagia lagi setelah _appa_ meninggal, yang aku tahu aku hanya tidak suka dan membenci apapun berkaitan dengan masa lalu yang membuat kehidupanku seperti itu. Aku membencinya tanpa mau memikirkan pihak mana yang juga sakit hati atau tidak, tanpa peduli sedikitpun. Karena dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku merasa sangat sakit sekali." Aku menarik napas sejenak lalu memandang Jongdae. "Hingga akupun sadar jika masa lalu adalah pesan untuk masa depan, termasuk baik dan buruknya. Buruknya adalah aku tidak pernah sadar seharusnya sejak dulu aku memperbaiki semuanya agar tidak semakin menyakitkan. Dan aku sadar akan hal itu disaat waktu yang sudah terlambat, keluarga kita sudah terlalu kebas dengan rasa sakit."

Jongdae hanya diam saja saat aku bicara super panjang lebar. Tak ada yang bisa menebak ekspresinya.

"Namun kuharap semuanya dapat berakhir dengan bahagia, tanpa ada yang tersakiti lagi. Aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya...Jongdae _Hyung_."

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

"Tidak terlambat, sama sekali tidak terlambat. Kita benar-benar jadi keluarga kalau begitu, adikku Baekhyun."

Kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan kalau usahaku kemari tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia sama seperti yang dikatakan V dan Chanyeol.

"Ya, sekarang kita keluarga."

Jongdae mengusak rambutku seperti seorang kakak memperlakukan adik laki-lakinya.

"Dulu, kau kukira adalah perempuan saat pertama kali melihatmu dirumah sakit saat kau lahir."

Tiba-tiba nuansa ceritanya jadi berbeda.

" _What_? Perempuan?"

"Kau waktu bayi itu sangat cantik sekali, aku sampai senang sekali karena kukira aku punya adik perempuan, tapi ternyata..."

"Aku suka jika dibilang mirip perempuan, kuperingati kau _Hyung_."

"Kau langsung membawaku berperang ternyata."

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Jadi dia pacarmu"

"Huh?"

"Laki-laki yang ada dikamar itu."

"Chanyeol? Hm, kami baru saja menjalin hubungan."

"Dia atau kau yang suka duluan?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja dia lah!"

"Kau suka dia?"

"Dia yang suka padaku, sejak kami kecil malah. Tapi dia dibesarkan di Paris dan kembali ke Korea awal tahun ini. Dan kami baru pacaran kurang dari satu bulan."

"Dia kelihatannya baik."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Tapi hati-hati, orang baik biasanya banyak rahasianya."

"Ya, dia menyimpan rahasia cintanya padaku sejak kecil, tidak kah itu tampak bodoh sekali dan buang waktu."

"Bilang cinta itu tidak mudah." Ujarnya dengan nada protes. "Apalagi untuk laki-laki sepertimu ini, harus dipikir ulang berkali-kali."

"Oh, sepertinya ada yang mulai curhat tentang pengalamannya bilang cinta." Mendengarku Jongdae terkekeh.

"Silahkan jika mau curhat, aku siap mendengarkan."

"Kita tidak sedekat itu sampai-sampai aku harus curhat padamu."

"Tapi kita saudara jika kau lupa."

Meskipun malam sudah semakin larut dan teh kami sudah mendingin, aku dan Jongdae bercerita seolah dua teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Dia menceritakan kehidupannya dan aku menceritakan kehidupanku yang berhasil membuatnya berkomentar aneh-aneh tentang kehidupanku. Gaya hidup kami berdua luar biasa berbeda. Aku tipe yang tak mempedulikan pandangan orang lain selama aku tidak mengganggu orang dan Jongdae tipe yang sangat peka dengan pandangan orang lain. Hebatnya, ternyata kami bersaudara.

Meskipun ini malam pertama dan terakhir untuk kunjunganku di Busan kali ini, aku berharap jika saat-saat kunjunganku nanti aku akan lebih lama tinggal disini. Dirumah keluargaku yang baru.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan begitu cepatnya berakhir. Dan besok sudah mulai bekerja lagi. Kenangan di Busan yang kurang dari 48 jam itu masih melekat dibenakku. Bagaimana Anh _ahjumma_ memintaku memanggilnya _Eomma_ , bagaimana repotnya dia menyiapkan oleh-oleh untukku dan Chanyeol bawa pulang ke Seoul dan juga untuk semua perlakuannya yang luar biasa baik padaku. Aku tak henti memasang mood baik sejak dari perjalan pulang dari Busan beberapa jam tadi.

Setelah sampai di stasiun kereta di Seoul, rupanya mobil Chanyeol yang diantar oleh pegawainya sudah menunggu dihalaman stasiun.

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah kali ini amat terasa sangat menyenangkan, Chanyeol sedari tadi tak terlalu banyak bicara juga. Mungkin dia sadar jika aku sedang dalam mood baik, karena jika ada yang salah kata sedikit darinya aku mudah sekali berubah suasana hati. Mobilpun ia kendarai dengan santai meskipun cuaca sudah mulai sore. Lagu Thinking out loud nya Ed Sheeran membuat suasana hatiku makin senang hingga membuat Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuanku.

"Mau cari tempat makan malam dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Langsung pulang saja, kau mau ikut makan malam dirumahku?"

"Oh ya? Boleh, aku senang mendengar tawaranmu."

"Kau berlebihan sekali, lagipula _eomma_ memang ingin kau bisa ikut makan malam dengan kami."

" _Eomma_ mu sudah tahu hubungan kita?"

Aku diam sebentar, tentu saja belum tahu.

"Belum." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu? Bukankah aku menantu idamannya?"

"Omonaa...percaya diri sekali kau."

"Honey, aku akan memberitahu _eomma_ mu begitu kita sampai dirumahmu."

"Kau tidak usah kerumahku saja, makan malamnya tidak jadi. Cancel!" Jawabku yang tak benar-benar serius.

Chanyeol menatapku lagi.

"Jahat."

Seolah menyambut tamu besar, _eomma_ memasak banyak sekali malam ini. Padahal yang datang Cuma Chanyeol. _Eomma_ seolah menunjukan skill memasaknya pada Chef idolanya itu.

"Apa _eomma_ tidak terlalu banyak memasak, ini banyak sekali, ya ampun."

"Banyak apanya, jangan terlalu pelit, yang datang itu Chef terkenal dan _eomma_ tidak tahu apa makanan favoritnya."

Apa? Pelit? Aku dibilang pelit oleh ibuku sendiri.

"Ya sudah, terserah _eomma_ saja." Ujarku merajuk dan duduk di kursiku seperti biasa.

"Waah, masakan _ahjumma_ tampak enak semua." Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah segar sehabis mandi datang menuju meja makan.

Jangan tanya ekspresi _eomma_ , dia langsung memasang wajah gembira setelah mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, ayo duduk Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol duduk disebelahku setelah diperintahkan _eomma_.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo makan!" Panggil _eomma_ lagi karena bocah itu belum sama sekali keluar kamar sejak kedatanganku satu jam yang lalu. Setelah dipanggil, barulah terlihat ada gerakan di pintu kamarnya. Dia keluar masih dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger dihidungnya. Anak ini tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain belajar, baca komik dan bermain game. Hidupnya membosankan sama seperti tampangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja didalam kamar? Jangan-jangan kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di kamarmu." Ucapku saat dia baru saja duduk. Dia menatapku dan menatap Chanyeol juga. Tapi tatapan kesalnya sepenuhnya diberikan padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya kurang ajar. Anak ini tampaknya sengaja memancing emosiku di depan Chanyeol. Saat aku baru saja ingin membalas ucapan kurang ajarnya, Chanyeol meletakan sepotong irisan daging di atas mangkuk nasiku.

"Makan saja, nanti nasimu dingin."

Dan entah kenapa aku begitu saja menurutinya seperti anak anjing yang jinak. Disisi lain, tentu saja aku sangat merasa tatapan _eomma_ tidak lepas dariku sejak tadi. Mungkin dia sudah curiga, tapi tidak apa kalau dia tahu lebih dahulu karena aku sama sekali belum merancang rencana untuk memberitahunya. Sama sekali belum.

.

.

.

Kenyataannya Chanyeol sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan kami berdua pada _eomma_. Bisa jadi karena waktunya tidak tepat atau mungkin dia yang terlalu takut mengatakan kebenarannya. Siapa yang tidak gugup memberitahu orang tua kekasihmu dan mengatakan kau sudah mengencani 'putera'nya dan kau sendiri juga laki-laki, sekalipun Chanyeol tahu jika hal itu sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi ibuku. Chanyeol mungkin juga tidak tahu cara mengatakannya, karena ceritanya sendiri kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua para mantan kekasihnya karena sudah keburu putus. Dan lagi, dia bilang tak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan laki-laki. Aku pacar laki-lakinya yang pertama katanya, mendengarnya aku jadi ragu kalau dia mungkin coba-coba saja ingin kencan denganku sedangkan dia sepenuhnya adalah kaum hetero alias lurus. Saat aku bicara seperti itu padanya dia menatapku dengan kesal, dan bilang tidak bisakah aku sedikit saja berpikir positif tentang perasaannya padaku.

Perasaannya padaku juga seusia separuh usia kami. Aku tadi masih tidak percaya, sampai-sampai dia menarik tanganku dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar deras sekali. Sensasinya masih terasa ditelapak tanganku. Mau tidak mau aku percaya, dan aku sedikit iri padanya karena sedalam itu dia mencintai seseorang. Walaupun seseorang itu adalah aku tapi aku juga ingin dapat merasakan sensasi yang seperti itu. Mengingatnya aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol walaupun tak sepenuhnya menyesal sudah menjadikannya kekasihku.

"Jadi kau benar tidak setuju untuk menginap? Aku bisa tidur dengan V jika kau mau tidur dikamarku, kau pasti capek dari kemarin." Aku kedua kalinya bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang tawaranku menyuruhnya tidur dirumahku saja malam ini. Dialah yang tampaknya paling capek diantara kami berdua setelah perjalan dari Busan sejak sabtu kemarin. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan merangkul bahuku, kami berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Aku harus ada di restoran besok pagi, sudah dua hari ku tinggal. Dan besok juga bahan makanan mentah datang pagi sekali ke restoran, tidak bisa jika tidak aku yang mengkoordinirnya sendiri." Oh iya, besok kan senin, jadwal Chanyeol sejak jam empat pagi sudah sibuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan." Kami berdua sudah di depan pintu mobilnya. Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Kau tahu, makin lama kau itu makin manis padaku."

Aku berdecih. Kumat lagi gilanya.

Dia membingkai wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah lega, semuanya berjalan dengan lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku."

"Tentu, sama-sama. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksudkan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, sejauh ini." Kali ini dia bertanya sungguh-sungguh. Aku tersenyum atas pertanyaannya. Dia juga tersenyum tipis membalasku, wajahnya berharap sesuatu yang baik. Namun, sesuatu yang baik itu sama sekali belum ku pastikan.

" _On proces_. Bisa jadi _fail_ atau juga _succes_."

Dan ini masih cinta sepihak Chanyeol padaku.

"Oh..." Dan dia masih tersenyum walaupun agak sedikit pahit dimataku. Dan Chanyeol pun melepas telapak tangannya dari pipiku. "Kau masuk rumah saja, anginnya makin dingin." Ucapnya lagi lalu bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya kalau saja tangannya tidak kutahan.

Dan dia tampak kaget saat aku duluan yang mencium pipinya yang terasa dingin dibibirku karena angin malam.

"Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuatmu kecewa dan menunggu. Hanya saja, membuatku jatuh cinta secepat kilat padamu itu mustahil. Dan bila cinta itu bisa jadi yang sebenar-benarnya, aku tidak mau dia datang secepat kilat dan hilang kapan pun dia mau. Aku ingin mencintai satu orang saja seumur hidupku tapi dengan segenap hati. Dan jika pada akhirnya orang itu adalah dirimu atau bukan, kuharap kau tidak menyesal. Maka dari itu bersabarlah denganku, dan maaf bila aku egois memintamu menunggu." Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara seserius ini dengan seseorang tentang perasaan pribadiku.

Terjadi jeda beberapa detik hingga aku merasakan tanganku ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan aku begitu saja masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak Baek, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyesal nantinya. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Maafkan aku, sayang."

"Wajar saja kau seperti itu, manusia mana yang tahan kalau-"

"Ssssttt..."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Dan mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini." Chanyeol menghentikan acara drama kami berdua. Aku tersenyum di buatnya, detik berikutnya dia mengecupi bibirku. Selanjutnya kami berciuman beberapa belas detik.

"Kau masuk rumah. Istirahat dan mimpikan aku saja malam ini." Ujarnya selepas menciumku.

"Aku lebih baik tidak usah tidur kalau harus bertemu denganmu lagi di dalam mimpi."

"Nah, Baekhyunku sudah kembali ke karakter aslinya."

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan kata 'Baekhyunku' yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Chanyeol langsung berlalu lalang di kepalaku.

"Oke, Aku harus masuk rumah, bisa mati kedinginan kalau aku disini. Cepat kau pulang sana." Usirku.

Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobilnya saat aku sudah berlari masuk kedalam pagar rumah. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya yang kubalas dengan senyuman saja. Perlahan mobilnya menjauh dan sepenuhnya hilang setelah melewati sebuah belokan diujung jalan.

Kupikir malam ini akan jadi malam yang tenang setelah pembicaraanku barusan dengan Chanyeol, masalah baru terjadi. _Eomma_ berdiri di dekat pintu saat aku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya?"

Pertanyaan _eomma_ sontak membuatku benar-benar menyesal menyuruh Chanyeol tadi cepat-cepat pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hi, saya balik lagi bawa chapter 16 dan sorry untuk keterlambatannya. Saya sibuk banget, sumpah. Semoga aja masih ada yang nungguin lanjutannya...hehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan yaaaaa...**

 _ **CU**_

 _ **Jieyoopark**_


End file.
